Teacher of the Year by DH78
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando Bella tem um encontro casual com um estranho sexy, ela acredita que nunca vai vê-lo novamente. Destino, no entanto, tem um senso de humor.
1. Sinopse - Teacher of the Year

_**Teacher of the Year**_ **- **_**O professor do Ano**_

**Autor (a):** DH78

**Tradutora: **PaulaHalle

**Revisora:** seffora Ingrid

**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Quando Bella tem um encontro casual com um estranho sexy, ela acredita que nunca vai vê-lo novamente. Destino, no entanto, tem um senso de humor.

Obs. Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de DH78, a nós só a tradução.

Obs. Link Original no perfil.

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. 1 – Lar doce Lar

_Traduzido PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Giulia Lima_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo Um – Lar doce Lar**_

"Sério?"

"Oh, por que não Bella? Esse pode ser o seu passeio de boas-vindas a casa. Quer que eu escolha sua roupa?"

"Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?! Eu acho que posso me vestir sozinha Alice."

"Que seja. Estamos saindo em 30 minutos. Vá ficar bonita."

A porta se fechou e eu finalmente estava sozinha.

Graças a Deus.

Eu amo Alice. Mas cara... Às vezes eu simplesmente queria dar um soco naquela carinha linda dela.

Pretinho básico. Bom o suficiente para vestir ou tirar fora. Já passou algum tempo…

Saltos. Consideravelmente altos, mas não tão altos. É apenas um clube de cidade pequena. A música vai provavelmente ser uma merda e vai ser muito velha para eu lembrar do nome do artista. Mas é uma noite fora de casa, e mesmo que eu proteste, eu preciso disso. Será que eu ainda posso fazer isso? Eu tenho 24 anos. Eu devo ser capaz de fazê-lo.

Não me entenda mal, na verdade estou feliz por estar de volta. Mamãe e papai também estão felizes em ter-me de volta. Eu acho. Eles nunca gostaram de Mike. A minha mãe o odiava mais do que o meu pai, e o meu pai realmente odiava ele. Mas eles me queriam feliz, e se eu estava feliz com Mike, então que assim fosse. Mas, cinco anos de casamento mais tarde, eu tenho que concordar com eles.

Mas agora, estava feliz por estar oficialmente divorciada. E se isso não é um motivo para comemorar, o que diabos é?

Eu finalmente me sinto mais à vontade. Eu estou com os meus amigos, que senti muitas saudades. Rose e Alice cresceram comigo, até nós irmos para a faculdade. Os pais de Rose se aposentaram e se mudaram para a Flórida, mas ela se casou com Emmett, outro cara da escola. Ele nunca foi realmente uma parte do nosso grupo naquela época, mas sempre teve uma queda para Rose e quando ela voltou à cidade para ajudar seus pais na mudança, eles se reencontraram e viveram felizes para sempre.

Alice continua solteira, e é bastante feliz desse jeito. É proprietária de uma pequena boutique em Port Angeles, bem-sucedida o suficiente para que ela realmente não precise estar lá o tempo todo. Entre ela e sua parceira de negócios, Jane, o lugar, basicamente, se cuida sozinho. Seus pais, os Brandon, são como minha segunda família, também não gostavam do Mike ,como se alguém realmente gostasse dele.

Vai entender.

...

Forks está como sempre foi. Pequena. Círculos sociais ainda menores. Todo mundo sabe da vida de tudo mundo. Há uma mercearia, ela funciona como o correio e barbearia. Há um posto de gasolina, uma livraria e um shopping Center. E é só.

Oh. E um Walmart nos arredores da cidade. Há sempre um Walmart.

Mas eu prefiro muito mais estar aqui do que na estúpida Seattle.

É estupida. A sério.

A única boate é um antigo armazém convertido. É decente no tamanho para o público de idade que precisam de um lugar para relaxar e beber e fazer umas sacanagens na medida certa.

O interior do clube é escuro, lotado, e a música é alta. Rose, apesar de ter um marido amoroso em casa, irá se juntar a nós. Algumas pessoas a chamam de cadela. Eu a chamo de incrível. A amo demais. Sendo casada e com filhos num grupo de amigos solteiros faz dela a motorista designada por padrão. Felizmente, ter pais que vivem na cidade me permite desfrutar de um pouco de bebida, sabendo que Garrett está aconchegado com segurança na casa dos seus avôs.

Eu amo meus pais. Eu amo Garrett. Ele é o cara mais legal que eu conheço, ao lado de meu pai.

Eu sigo as meninas para a área VIP, se você pode chamar aquilo assim. Tem apenas alguns sofás com plantas de bambu como barricadas. Alice tinha feito o proprietário fazer uma seção VIP só para ela. Ela poderia ter batido nele, ela sempre consegue o que quer. Sempre!

E a noite passou mais ou menos assim:

Primeira hora: Primeiro e segundo conjunto de bebidas e dança.

Segunda hora: Segundo e terceiro conjunto de bebidas e mais dança. Eu vi Tyler Crowley e Ben Cheney, dois caras com quem nós fomos para a escola e que estavam no time de futebol com Mike. Eles também não gostavam nem um pouco dele. Eles rapidamente se juntam a nós.

Terceira hora: Os meninos estão na pista de dança com a gente, e todos nós estamos um pouco bêbados. Exceto Rose. Pobre Rose com seu doce marido e 2,5 filhos. Ela não foi capaz de conseguir uma babá. Então, Emmett ficou em casa esperando por ela. Ele realmente é um doce.

Lá pela terceira hora, eu preciso de outra bebida. O bar está congestionado, mas eu consigo tomar posse de um banquinho e aceno para o_ bartender_. Sentado perto de mim está o Gostoso, chamo-o assim porque não sei o o seu nome, e ele realemente é gostoso.

"Oi".

"Olá".

Ooh, ele tem um sorriso bonito e gostoso também. E ele cheira bem.

"Eu sou Edward."

"Bella".

Adorável conversa.

O barman me traz minha última bebida da noite. Eu acho. Bem, talvez a minha última.

Ela queima bastante a minha garganta como o ritmo da próxima canção que me chama. E decidi fazer o que Alice sugeriu. _Apenas divirta-se_, disse ela. Que assim seja.

"Quer dançar?"

O seu sorriso. A forma como sobe de um lado um pouquinho mais elevado que o outro. Espero que seja real e não uma invenção da minha imaginação cheia álcool.

"Claro."

As mãos quentes em meus quadris. Os meus braços erguidos pairando sobre mim. As mãos quentes viajanado pelas minhas costas. Ele chega para mais perto de mim a cada batida da música até estarmos colados. Droga, ele está em boa forma. Eu posso sentir o seu peito forte quando passo minhas mãos no lugar e me permito senti-lo.

Seus olhos são um tipo de sedução líquida. Eles me atraem até que eu estou a ponto de agarrar a sua bela pessoa como se eu tivesse quinze anos.

Engraçado, passou um longo, longo tempo desde que eu fiz algo assim, e ainda assim, eu não tinha o suficiente. Eu nem sequer reconheço mais essa Bella. Eu era outra pessoa, alguém que não eu, durante tanto tempo. E... Oh, o que é isso? Parece que o seu pequeno amigo está desesperado para dizer "Olá". Bem, não tão pequeno. Hmmm.

Então eu digo "Olá". Bem, os meus quadris dizem Olá. A sua perna se instala entre as minhas. A música tomou conta de nós. Eu me amassava com ele devagar. Seus lábios estão na minha orelha. Eu posso sentir sua ereção contra mim e é uma sensação tão estranha... Passou um longo tempo. Eu rebolei um pouco mais conforme a música. Eu amo como estar em um clube permite automaticamente que você sinta-se um perfeito estranho em nome da dança.

A boca dele é quente na minha orelha com cada expiração. Minhas mãos estão puxando a parte de trás do seu cabelo. Eu não posso ouvi-lo, porque a música é muito alta, mas as vibrações de seu gemido passam por mim como um terremoto. Tão,tão bom!

Já mencionei que já faz muito tempo?!

Nada foi dito. Porque realmente, o que você diz quando você não consegue ouvir um ao outro? Como é que alguém tem uma conversa em uma boate? Ninguém tem.

Nenhuma palavra é necessária.

Assim que a música muda em algo menos desejável, estamos lá apenas olhando. Eu posso dizer que ele não quer que acabe. Nem eu.

"Quer sentar em algum lugar?" ele se inclina para gritar perto da minha orelha.

Eu aceno, porque realmente, quem é que vai dizer não a isso? Ninguém seria estúpido o suficiente para dizer não a ele.

Ele pega a minha mão, com os olhos ardendo nos meus e arrasta-me de volta para a cabine mais próxima e me senta ao seu lado.

Nós pedimos outra bebida para nós, conversamos muito pouco, trocamos olhares. Eu não quero quebrar o encanto agora e quando ele se inclina para falar no meu ouvido, eu estou perdida em arrepios e na sua voz de mel.

"Você é fodidamente bonita." Meus olhos rolam para trás. Sua voz me lembra de sexo.

"Você também ", eu respondo, refletindo sua ação e sentindo sua mão serpentear o seu caminho ao redor da minha cintura, segurando apertado. Ele está à beira de liberar algo para mim...

Liberte tudo, Edward. Liberte tudo.

E simplesmente assim, ele está mordiscando e chupando meu pescoço, mãos flexionando e me agarrando até que eu sinto como se estivesse quase o montando.

A seguida sessão de amassos é de longe, longe, longe... A melhor da minha vida. Sóbria ou não.

Eu estou quente e incomodada, minhas partes lá embaixo estão muito acordadas e gritando por sua atenção. Sua língua é espetacular. Seus lábios são estelares e parece que ele também está gostando muito.

Eu provavelmente poderia ficar aqui por muito, muito tempo, mas é claro, a vida me odeia, ou meus amigos me odeiam. Ou os dois.

"Hey! Aí está você! Oh, Olá, hum... desculpe interromper. Hey..." Abro um olho com os lábios ainda ligados aos dele, para ver Alice batendo no ombro de Edward. Pelo menos ela parece lamentar.

"Oi, eu sinto muito. Mas temos que ir. Rose precisa chegar em casa para ver Em e as crianças."

Os lábios de Edward continuam nos meus enquanto ele olha minha amiga. Ele sorri para ela quando se afasta de mim.

Não, não, não. Inaceitável! Eu agarro sua camisa para trazer os lábios de volta para os meus. Eu quero mais.

"Aham!"

Caramba, Alice!

"Não começa 'caramba Alice' comigo! Nós temos que ir!"

Eu disse isso em voz alta. Opa. Edward ri contra a minha boca.

"Eu acho que isso é um adeus."

"Nãoooo..." Sim, estou choramingando. O que o faz rir de novo. Até mesmo a sua risada lembra sexo.

Eu dou Alice o que eu espero ser um olhar assassino, mas ela revira os olhos para mim e me puxa para longe. Aparentemente, eu tenho um problema para caminhar.

Eu apenas consigo acenar com meus dedos e sorrir para ele antes de ser arrastada para longe.

É só depois que eu estou no carro de Rose no caminho para casa que eu percebo.

"MERDA!"

"O quê?" Rose e Alice dizem ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não peguei o número dele!" eu choramingo um pouco mais.

Eu mencionei que eu choramingo muito quando estou bêbada?

Rose ri. "Eu não me preocuparia. É uma cidade pequena. Se ele é daqui eu tenho certeza que você vai encontrá-lo novamente."

"Sim". Mas eu não posso dizer mais nada porque o ombro de Alice é muito confortável e é hora de tirar um cochilo.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Alice está me ajudando na cama. Ela suspira.

"Eu quero beijaaaaa-lo mais" - Resmungo.

"Sim, mas agora você não pode, agora você precisa dormir."

Eu ouvi-a a dizer outra coisa, mas eu nem sequer prestei atenção no que era.

Este é um ótimo travesseiro.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Sim vocês não leram errado, eu traduzi essa fic u.u**

**Lixa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Pervinhas ameii os coments que fizeram só de lerem a sinopse, então vamos ver quantas pervas comentando quando ler o primeiro cap \o/**

**EU ameii essa fic, e assim que acabei de ler eu tinha que trazer ela pra nós, na verdade tenho até outra fic da mesma autora que vou estar postando em breve, ja ta sendo traduzida pra nós**

**Ah postando esse cap em homenagem as leitoras Portuguesas \o/ não esqueço de vcs não Sofia kkkk**

**Agora se divirtam, e eu posto aki de novo semana que vem, quem sabe se a beta me entregar o cap antes e vcs comentarem muitãoooo eu não posto antes em ;)**

**Ah um aviso rapidinho essa fic tem cap pequenos e é super light, então preparem para suspirar e amar essa historia, chegando profward *.***


	3. 2 – Amigo do Peito

_Traduzido PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo Dois – Amigo do Peito **_

Por quê?

Essa é a pergunta do momento ao que parece.

Porque é que eu fedo?

Porque há um raio de luz atacando os meus olhos?

Por que sinto como se alguém estivesse usando uma britadeira na minha cabeça?

O que é esse irritante zumbido-barra-ping soando como se me quisesse destruir?

Eu abro um dos olhos e estremeço.

Por que eu estou usando o meu vestidinho preto na cama?

Por que meu cabelo cheira a fumaça e minha boca tem gosto de bunda?

E há esse som de ping novamente. Cale a boca.

"Cale a boca!" Eu grito para o quarto vazio. Ow. Não. Sem mais gritos. Por favor.

Eu olho para a minha direita e vejo um copo de água e uma dose de Tylenol em um pequeno guardanapo. Eu tenho anjos olhando por mim, realmente tenho.

Eu também noto a pequena luz piscando no meu telefone que acompanha ainda um outro conjunto de pings e zumbidos. Tudo dói, embora, por isso engulo as minhas pílulas com a água e lentamente... muito lentamente, pego meu telefone.

_Eu defini o alarme para você. Encontre-nos para o café da manhã na Sue._

Alice.

_Bom dia, querida. Apenas checando para ter certeza que você ainda está viva. Garrett sente sua falta._

Mãe.

_Hey cadela, onde raio você está? Estou com fome._

Rose.

Eu olho para o relógio. 10:00, sinto que eu dormi cinco minutos, que injustiça.

Mamãe primeiro.

_Bom dia, mamãe, estou acordada. Apenas vou tomar um café da manhã com as meninas. Vou pegar G ao meio-dia. Diga a ele que eu o amo._

_Direi sim, te amo, baby. - _Sim. Minha mãe é a melhor.

Eu escrevo para Rose em seguida.

_Relaxe ai, mulher. Eu estou a caminho. Pede para mim o de costume._

_Você é mandona quando você está de ressaca. - _Rose

O restaurante é a lanchonete típica, mas tem um inferno de um monte de lembranças para nós: tudo, desde petiscos até tarde da noite, para saídas depois da escola, para o local da nossa festa de formatura conjunta. A família de Sue era proprietária desde a terceira geração e, basicamente, uma segunda mãe para todos nós.

"Bella, minha querida! Eu estava me perguntando quando você iria aparecer! Eu estava começando a pensar que você não me ama mais. Venha aqui e me dê um abraço."

"Oi, Sue," eu tossi como seu abraço aperta a vida fora de mim.

Eu mencionei a minha monstruosa dor de cabeça? Britadeiras. Mencionei britadeiras.

"Bem, olhe para você. Tão bonita como sempre", diz ela, segurando-me no comprimento do braço antes de se inclinar para sussurrar, "Eu ouvi o que aconteceu. Eu sabia que o rapaz era errado para você, muffin. Mas, pelo menos você tem seu menino fora disso. Oh, a propósito, quando é que você vai trazê-lo para conhecer sua tia Sue? Eu tenho que começar a engorda-lo!"

Sue ri enquanto eu me sento ao lado de Alice, que está rindo das travessuras de Sue. Rose me dá a sobrancelha-cadela, enquanto toma seu café.

Eu coço meu nariz com o dedo do meio.

"Que tal se eu trazê-lo no próximo fim de semana? Ele começa o jardim de infância, esta semana, portanto pode ser um pouco louco."

O sorriso de Sue ilumina. "Ohhh, quão excitante! Eu me lembro de vocês meninas em seus primeiros dias na escola. Charlie trouxe todas vocês depois para milkshakes para comemorar. E olhe para todas vocês agora. Rose é casada e tem uma família linda, você tem o pequeno Garrett, e Alice ... "

Sue para. Ela acha que o centro de sucesso de cada mulher é sendo casada e com filhos. Claramente, este não é o caso de Alice, que leva tudo na esportiva.

"... Eeeeeee, eu tenho uma empresa bem sucedida e não poderia estar mais feliz!"

Sue se recupera. "Oh, sim, claro, querida! Claro. Bem, eu vou pegar um pouco mais de café."

Eu olho para baixo para ver o meu prato de bacon, ovos e torradas esperando por mim.

Mmm... Bacon.

"Então, você se lembra de qualquer coisa da noite passada?"

Rose. Sempre direta ao ponto.

"Sim, Rose. Eu não estava totalmente perdida. Foi muito divertido."

"Diversão... Sim, eu aposto que foi divertido os amassos com um estranho quente." Alice ri de novo, seus olhos castanhos luminosos e brilhantes. Ela é má sob toda essa positividade.

Eu não sei como ela faz isso, mas Alice nunca teve uma ressaca. Nunca.

"Não é um estranho total. Nós... Conversamos um pouco antes de nós, você sabe... beijarmo-nos."

Rose de novo. "Uh, você fez um pouco mais do que beijo. Você se lembra de dançar com ele?"

Eu tento navegar através das memórias nebulosas de ontem à noite. Lembro-me do alto, cara lindo no bar, em seguida, na pista de dança. Seu nome... caramba, o nome dele...

Edwin?

Elmer?

Evan?

Edward?

Sim! Edward.

"Claro que me lembro de dançar com Edward, muito bem."

"Bem, então, você sabe o sobrenome dele? Onde ele trabalha? Ele mora em Forks? Não pode ser porque nós teríamos visto ele, então isso significa que não..."

Rose dispara perguntas que eu nem mesmo estou ouvindo, porque meu cérebro não pode funcionar até que eu tenha a minha segunda xícara de café, que Sue apenas recarregou.

"Mais devagar, detetive," eu digo, segurando a minha mão. "Nós nunca chegamos longe o suficiente para discutir essas coisas assim..."

"Sim, porque você estava praticamente transando na pista de dança quando eu a puxei para longe dele na cabine", Alice responde com uma risadinha.

Mais conversa. Mais café. E antes que me aperceba é hora de pegar o meu homenzinho.

A casa dos meus pais está cheia de lembranças maravilhosas. Como se puxasse para cima da calçada, vejo pequenos pedaços do meu passado.

Há a escada da varanda que range quando você pisa para a direita no fundo. Minhas iniciais gravadas em um dos corrimões de madeira. O balanço da varanda, onde Alice e eu costumávamos falar sobre os meninos.

Ou Alice costumava falar sobre os meninos. Eu gostava apenas de escutar. Aqueles eram os dias que ninguém precisava saber que eu tinha uma queda por Peter o nerd da classe.

Vou levar isso para minha sepultura.

Ele é provavelmente o CEO de alguma empresa das grandes agora e, com a minha sorte, provavelmente quente.

"Mamãe!" Eu sou quase atropelada como uma pequena força bate em mim, braços envolvendo firmemente em torno da minha cintura.

Garrett.

Minha razão de viver. Minha melhor criação. Meu filho.

Eu sorrio para ele, erguendo seus braços distantes para dar uma boa olhada. "O que diabos está no seu rosto?"

"Bella! Olha essa boca!" Minha mãe se materializa na varanda atrás de nós, ralhando com a voz bem-humorada.

"Desculpe, mãe. Mas o que está em seu rosto?"

"Vovó me deixou comer bolo de chocolate!" Tudo que eu vejo é o cabelo castanho, olhos azuis, boca marrom e chocolate manchando seus dentes.

"Ah, sim? Bem, obrigada vovó pelo açúcar extra e para o desastre que virá mais tarde. Eu realmente aprecio isso." Mamãe inclina a cabeça e franze os lábios. Vê? Ela tem o meu sarcasmo.

"Querido, por que você não vai pegar suas coisas, tenho certeza que a mamãe tem coisas para fazer com você hoje?" Mãe dá um tapinha na sua cabeça. "E não se esqueça de limpar seu rosto, querido!"

"Ok!" Garrett grita, correndo de volta para a casa.

Uma vez que ele está fora do alcance da voz, minha mãe volta sua atenção para mim. "Então, você teve um bom tempo na noite passada?"

"Sim, foi divertido."

Eu acho que é melhor ficar breves e concisas com minhas respostas às suas perguntas.

"O que vocês, meninas fizeram?"

"Fomos para o clube no distrito de armazém."

"Conheceu alguns homens bonitos?"

E aí está.

"Eu conversei com um, sim."

Falar é um termo muito amplo para o que Edward e eu fizemos, eu sei. Todavia, não posso dar a mamãe muitas informações.

"Você conseguiu o seu número?" Ela mexe as sobrancelhas.

"Hum, não. Isso não foi assim, mãe. E mesmo que fosse, eu não estou realmente pronta. Você sabe disso."

Ela dá um tapinha no meu ombro suavemente. "Oh, eu sei, querida. Mas você tem que chegar lá. Você nunca teve realmente uma chance de ser sedutora e solteira".

"Sedutora e solteira? Mãe, pare de ler Cosmo". Ela cruza os braços, mas não diz mais nada. Eu me inclino apenas o suficiente através da porta para ver o pai assistindo os Mariners*.

_*Time de baisebol._

"Ei, papai."

"Hey, pumpkin*!" Ele grita para a tela, acenando com a mão no ar.

_*É um apelido que o Charlie deu a Bella, seria abóbora, mas deixei no original._

"Okay! Estou pronto, mamãe!" Garrett grita quando ele retorna com as coisas dele, apressadamente lambuzado de chocolate ao redor da boca. Eu rolo os olhos para suas tentativas de lavar a cara. Ele é quase frenético em seu alto nível de açúcar. Esse garoto tem energia inesgotável.

"Incrível. Diga 'obrigado' a vovó e o vovô."

"Obrigado, vovó. Obrigada, vovô!"

Nós acenamos enquanto caminhamos. Por mais que eu reclame sobre os meus pais, eles estão sempre lá para mim. Eu sou grata por isso e eles sabem disso.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Eu pensei que seria ótimo para dirigir ate Port Angeles hoje e terminar de pegar o resto de seus materiais escolares. Então depois talvez um filme?"

"Simmmmmm! Podemos tomar um sorvete?"

"Oh, não, hoje não companheiro. Que tal pegar uma pizza para você e depois vamos levá-lo a partir daí. Você teve açúcar suficiente para durar o dia."

"Ah, cara."

Eu amo esse garoto.

"Você está animado sobre o seu primeiro dia na escola?"

Eu olho no espelho retrovisor para ver Garrett olhando para fora da janela, o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?"

Ele olha para o meu reflexo.

"Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim, mãe?"

"Quem são eles?"

"Todas aquelas crianças? E se eles não gostarem de mim?"

"Bem, então eles não sabem o que estão perdendo, agora não é?"

Mais silêncio.

"Você quer saber uma coisa G? Eu me senti da mesma maneira antes do meu primeiro dia na escola."

"Sim?"

"Absolutamente. Havia uma história que sua avó lia para mim quando eu era pequena chamada Anne of Green Gables. Tratava-se de uma pequena órfã com cabelo vermelho que começou em uma nova cidade, enfrentando o seu primeiro dia na escola. Estava com tanto medo que ela não seria capaz de encontrar um amigo, um amigo do peito".

"O que é um amigo do peito?"

Eu sorrio para mim mesma, cuidando para não deixá-lo me ver.

"Alguém especial, amigo. Alguém que fica junto com você, porque vocês têm muito em comum. Prometo uma coisa. Você não pode fazer uma tonelada de amigos, mas você vai encontrar um bom amigo. E isso é mais importante do que ter trinta crianças que são seus amigos apenas "às vezes" ".

"Você é esperta, mamãe."

Eu ri. Não consigo me segurar.

"Talvez, amigo. Mas eu duvido."

Mais silêncio se segue, e eu acho que ele é, provavelmente, tem algum outro assunto em sua cabeça.

"Será que papai vem para me ver no meu primeiro dia de escola amanhã?"

Eu esperava que não fosse esse o assunto que ele estava remoendo.

"Hum, eu não sei. Eu acho que não, querido. Tenho certeza que ele quer estar lá mais do que qualquer coisa, mas ele tem muita coisa para fazer. E mais, ele tem todo o caminho de Seattle."

"Sim". Seu suspiro derrotado é doloroso de ouvir. Eu realmente gostaria que seu pai não fosse um idiota.

Chegamos a PA apenas a tempo para um filme mais cedo, em seguida fizemos compras, então jantamos. Pizza. Como eu prometi.

Enquanto assistia-o a comer, me pergunto sobre a coisa toda de 'amigo do peito'. Não se aplica aos relacionamentos também? Mike definitivamente não era meu amigo do peito, ou alma gêmea, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu nem acho que isso existe.

Mas... Eu continuo me perguntando. Se há uma alma gêmea para mim? Meus pensamentos vão para Edward, não me pergunte o porquê.

Eu debocho da idéia, na verdade.

Eu o conheci em um bar, nós dançamos (e eu uso o termo vagamente), e trocamos uns amassos. Eu não lhe dei o meu número. Mas, novamente, ele não pediu o meu.

Ele era apenas um cara. Um quente, eu me lembro o quanto até mesmo com o meu estado de embriaguez.

Mas ainda assim. Apenas um cara. Ele provavelmente estava apenas visitando. Eu provavelmente nunca vou vê-lo novamente.

Provavelmente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Hmmmm, será que Bella nunca mais vai ver o Edward novamente?**

**Próximo cap o Edward aparece, alguém adivinha aonde eles vão se reencontrar?**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Amandoo os coments, teve tantos, to arrasando de tradutora Lixa u.u**

**Espero que gostem, comentem e ameeem**

**O próximo posto em alguns dias ok**

**bjss**


	4. 3 – Mãe é a Palavra

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

**Capítulo Três – Mãe é a Palavra**

Se levantar mais cedo do que sete horas da manhã é simplesmente errado.

Em tantos níveis.

Mas aqui estou eu, certificando-me que meu filho tenha um bom café da manhã no dia mais importante de sua jovem vida.

"Mamãe, eu posso ter mais cereal, por favor?"

"Eu prefiro que você tenha um pouco mais de salsicha. Cereal não vai mantê-lo cheio."

"Mas se eu comer mais cereal, eu vou estar mais cheio", argumenta ele. Seus olhos disparando desde os meus até a caixa de cereal com expectativa.

"Coma sua comida, Garrett!".

Isto é o que acontece quando você reza por uma criança inteligente. Você também terá um espertalhão. É parte do negócio.

O caminho para a escola me traz de volta para quando eu era criança e minha mãe costumava levar-me. As mesmas árvores, as mesmas curvas da estrada, o cheiro familiar de terra molhada quando abro a porta do carro e saio, inalando o ar frio da manhã nublada.

Garrett olha desconfortavelmente em direção ao prédio de tijolos, observando as outras crianças caminhando em pares e grupos. Eu posso sentir a hesitação rolando fora dele. Quebra meu coração, mas se eu não o tirar do carro, eu não vou estar fazendo-lhe nenhum favor.

"Não se preocupe, G. Eu vou estacionar o carro e andar com você, ok? Todas as outras crianças vão estar indo com suas mamães e papais também, assim como você."

Ele simplesmente balança a cabeça.

Senhor ajuda-me. Eu não posso dizer quem está mais nervoso, ele ou eu.

Entrando na sala do jardim-de-infância, imediatamente me deparo com rostos familiares. Rostos que antes eram rechonchudos, redondos, cheios de espinhas, e inocentes, agora são mais velhos, mais definidos, e atado com o ar de experiência e idade.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

Eu conheço essa voz.

"Oh, meu Deus é você!"

O timbre irritante na voz da mulher é inconfundível.

"Sou eu, Lauren!" Ela pisca os dentes artificialmente brancos.

Sim. Claro que é. Ela é a mesma que ela sempre foi, toda loira falsa e pele bronzeada.

"Ei você aí, Lauren, bem me pareceu que era você. É bom vê-la depois de todo esse tempo."

Não. Não, não é. Não de todo. Eu preferia ter meus dentes arrancados sem anestesia.

"Eu sei!" Ela grita, sua voz cáustica é o suficiente para descascar uma pintura. "Ouvi dizer que você estava de volta, mas não acreditei nisso! Imaginei que a única maneira que você ia voltar era se você tivesse fracassado em Seattle. Oh, eu espero que esse não é o caso." Seu ar falso de preocupação me dá vontade de dar um soco nela.

Fico feliz em ver que ela ficou consistente. Ela ainda é uma cadela total.

Eu decido manter a minha explicação mínima, desde que eu sei que ela está realmente atrás da história suculenta do meu relacionamento fracassado. "Oh, bem, eu apenas pensei que era hora de desacelerar um pouco. Felizmente, eu estou fazendo muito bem para mim mesma, assim posso trabalhar basicamente em qualquer lugar. Eu pensei Garrett poderia aproveitar para estar mais perto de seus avós."

"Eu vejo. Bem, é claro, é claro. Penso que alguém mencionou que você começou um pequeno _blog_, isso é tão maravilhoso." Ela enfatiza as últimas palavras com condescendência e me dá um tapinha no ombro.

Oh meu Deus, eu posso dar um tapa nela, por favor?

"Sim, eu acho que você poderia dizer isso", eu respondo sem rodeios, olhando em volta para os rostos amigáveis. Garrett está começando a remexer, me puxando em direção à sala de aula.

Felizmente, um rosto amigo que me faz esquecer sobre o canal que eu estou experimentando atualmente com Lauren Mallory.

"Ângela?"

"Bella? Ah, eu ouvi que você estava de volta. Estou tão feliz em vê-la!" Ela vem para mim com o abraço do ano e eu deixo Garrett apenas por tempo suficiente para devolver o gesto.

Quando ela se afasta, eu tenho a oportunidade de dar uma olhada nela. Seu cabelo castanho uma vez longo é mais curto agora, em um estilo típico de 'mamãe ', mas ela parece ótima.

"Quanto tempo se passou?" - Ela pergunta. "Muito tempo, eu acho. Oh Deus, você está incrível! Este é seu pequeno?" Ela olha para Garrett com um sorriso brilhante. Meu filho é um bom juiz de caráter e não vendo nenhuma ameaça ele rapidamente relaxa, sorrindo, com os olhos brilhantes.

"Eu sou Garrett! Você é amiga da mamãe?"

"Sim eu sou, Garrett. É um prazer conhecê-lo." Ela estende a mão para apertar a sua, o que ele ama. O faz sentir-se adulto.

"Sua mãe e eu éramos melhores amigas nesta mesma escola. Agora olhe para nós", acrescenta ela, olhando de volta para mim. "Aqui estamos nós com as nossas próprias crianças. Completando o círculo." Ela balança a cabeça em descrença.

Eu senti falta de Ângela. Me esqueci de quanta diversão costumávamos ter juntas.

"Sim, totalmente insano." Concordo com um sorriso. "Então, onde está sua prole?"

Ângela bufa. Ela sempre gostou do meu sarcasmo.

"Lily já está lá dentro. Vamos lá. Vamos dar uma olhada no seu assento especial, Garrett. O que você diz?"

"Ok!" Ele exclama, pegando sua mão estendida.

A sala de aula é brilhante, com muitas janelas. É claro que eles fizeram algumas reformas, nos últimos anos, porque eu não me lembro de alguma vez ter visto muita desta luz natural nestes cômodos.

As paredes têm cores vivas decoradas com letras e números, rótulos de nomes de cada objeto, gráficos que mostram os progressos futuros de leitura e para acompanhar as tarefas. É tudo muito alegre. Garrett vai ter um monte de diversão.

Quando ele vê o centro de arte, com todos os cavaletes, baldes de tinta e pincéis, seus olhos se arregalam e ele corre em direção a eles. Ângela sorri da sua reação.

"Ele é adorável, Bella. Olha, ele já fez um amigo", diz ela com uma piscadela. Eu olho para vê-lo conversando com uma pequena mini-Ângela. É como se eu tivesse dado um passo para trás no tempo.

"Uau. Olhe para ela. Ela é uma cópia carbono de você! Que gracinha."

"Ha! Não diga isso na frente da mãe de Ben. Ela jura que é tudo dos Cheney. Mas eu concordo com você, ela é tudo de mim." Ela ri, batendo o ombro contra o meu.

Lauren caminha para a sala em direção a um garoto alto, magro com cabelo loiro-branco pegajoso, assim como o dela.

Eu estava esperando que seu filho estivesse em uma classe ou grau diferente. Ótimo, isso não vai prestar.

Atrás dela, alguma coisa escrita no quadro-negro chama a minha atenção.

_Bem-vindo ao jardim-de-infância, classe do Sr. Cullen!_

Está escrito naquelas letras perfeitas de professor.

Sr. Cullen? O professor do jardim-de-infância é homem? Tudo bem então.

Uma imagem de um homem gay de meia-idade vestindo uma pólo coordinating* e calças cáqui, enquanto vomita sobre a importância de abraçar a sua criatividade e explorar seu interior me vem à mente e eu sorrio. Pelo menos não é alguma velha senhora ranzinza muito perto de se aposentar para se importar.

_*É uma marca de camisas pólo._

"Então, onde está o professor?" Eu pergunto para ninguém em particular, ainda encarando o seu nome.

"Oh, ele provavelmente está no escritório principal ou algo assim. Ele estava aqui antes, e menino, ele é um número quente." Ângela suspira sonhadora.

Eu rio. "Ah, é? Ele é de Forks? Eu não me lembro de ninguém com o nome Cullen na escola."

"Não. Eu acho que eu ouvi que ele é de Chicago. Mudou para cá algumas semanas atrás. Naturalmente, todas as mães já estão tentando afundar seus dentes nele, as vagabundas". Ela sussurra a última palavra quando ela se inclina para mim em confiança, aborrecimento claro em seu rosto.

"Como elas sabem que ele não joga para o outro time? As chances são de que ele não está em mulheres".

Ângela encolhe os ombros, os olhos flutuando até onde nossas crianças estão brincando. "Oh, Eu não sei sobre isso. Eu duvido muito. Mas eu creio que você nunca se sabe hoje em dia não é?"

Só então, eu sinto a mudança do ar ao meu redor. Há uma súbita explosão de energia com carga positiva que me impede de formar minha réplica. Ângela olha sobre meu ombro, um pequeno sorriso e os olhos arregalados no rosto subitamente interessado.

Os próximos minutos acontecem em câmara lenta. Pelo menos, a sensação é essa.

A conversa feminina a partir das mamães pára.

Lauren ajusta seus peitos.

As cabeças das crianças saltam em conjunto, eles olham para a fonte da excitação.

Meus olhos estão fixados em seus grandes sapatos.

Eles sobem para as pernas longas, vestindo calça cinza escuro, então arrasta sobre o peito largo e os ombros cobertos por uma camisa azul claro com o botão para baixo.

E os antebraços.

Os antebraços são apenas... apenas... wow. Querer lambê-los seria apenas tão clichê. Mas isso é exatamente o que eu quero fazer... Quero tanto. Particularmente quero correr minha língua ao longo daquela veia que vem através de algum lugar ao redor de seu cotovelo até seu pulso. Eles estão espreitando para fora das mangas arregaçadas, insultando-me.

Antebraços mau.

Finalmente, a forte linha da mandíbula, o choque do castanho claro, quase bronze cabelo tudo isso me traz de volta a noite passada.

Dançando.

Tocando.

Beijando.

Bebendo.

Oh, Deus... muita bebida.

Minha perda de equilíbrio me força a agarrar a algo. Eu penso ser o braço de Ângela, mas não posso ter certeza. Ainda estou olhando para os antebraços.

"Whoa. Ei, você está bem?" Ela pergunta, sua a voz contendo uma pitada de diversão.

É ele.

"É ele" Murmuro, tentando ser sutil.

Ângela estreita os olhos para mim. "Quem? Sr. Cullen? Sim, é ele. Você vê agora o que eu quero dizer sobre todas as mães com tesão? Quero dizer olhe para Lauren, vadia sem vergonha", Ângela responde, balançando a cabeça em desgosto.

Eu não tenho palavras. Ele está ali, dizendo Olá para todos os meninos e meninas em sua classe com um enorme sorriso brilhante em seu rosto.

Antes que eu possa encontrar uma pequena pedra para esconder embaixo, no entanto, a voz do meu filho toca para fora, chegando mais perto. Merda.

"Por aqui, Sr. Cullen! Venha conhecer a minha mãe!"

Merda. Merda. Merda!

De repente eu encontro a prateleira da biblioteca da sala de aula muito, muito interessante.

"Aqui está ela! Mamãe olha! Este é o meu professor, o Sr. Cullen. Esta é a mamãe!"

Eu posso ouvir sua risada aveludada. Bom Deus.

"Ok, ok, amigo!" Sua voz profunda responde. "Vamos encontrar a mamãe que te deixou tão empolgado sobre a escola..."

A mão se estende a partir de minha visão periférica. E é isso. Ângela deve pensar que eu sou doida. Eu não posso mesmo olhar para ela agora para confirmar.

"Oi. Eu sou o Sr. Cullen. Você deve ser a mãe de Garrett, tenho o prazer de conhecer v..."

E lá está. Eu viro ao mesmo a tempo para encontrar o seu olhar.

Ele está congelado. Eu estou congelada. Há um ser saltitante de cinco anos de idade, segurando minha mão. Eu lentamente levanto a minha mão para oferecer um pequeno cumprimento.

"Oi".

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Adorooo esse cap, Bella pensando que o Sr. Cullen é velho ou gay é hilario e quando eles se encontram haha**

**Vãoo amar o proximo cap, e ja ta traduzido, só esperando a Beta me mandar então comentando que eu posto mais rapido \o/**


	5. 4 – Apresentações

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

**_Capítulo Quatro – Apresentações_**

Eu não consigo me afastar. Seus olhos. Porra, seus olhos parecem ainda melhores na luz do dia. Cristalinos, verde menta. E o melhor de tudo...

Os óculos.

Eu. Não posso. Olhar. Longe.

Eu não tenho um fetiche ou qualquer coisa quando se trata de homens usando óculos, mas meu Deus danado, ele se parece como sexo andando neles.

Ele se parecia como sexo andando antes, mas você sabe...

Este é apenas... _woah_.

Eu estou tendo um momento difícil para lê-lo, no entanto. Posso dizer que ele está tão chocado quanto eu estou, mas nessa fração de segundo eu não sei o qual será seu próximo movimento. Será que ele vai me reconhecer? Será que ele vai me tratar como uma estranha? Será que ele ainda se lembra quem eu sou? Olhando para mim agora, ele parece desapontado.

Sr. Cullen limpa a garganta, agitando o silêncio constrangedor fora e sorri alegremente.

"Olá, Sra. Newton..."

"Swan!" Eu deixo escapar. Eu não pretendia. É puro reflexo, eu juro.

"Swan?" ele responde, confuso.

Eu estou agindo como uma idiota desajeitada.

"Srta. Swan. Bella Swan. Divorciada. Solteira. Desacompanhada".

_Oh, meu Deus, eu sou uma idiota._

Eu pego expressão confusa de Ângela. Sim, eu não entendo o que está acontecendo aqui também, irmã.

Um pouco de voz canaliza ao meu lado. Eu viro quando o meu filho começa com a história da sua vida.

"Eu sou Garrett Newton porque meu pai é o Sr. Newton. Mas ele não mora mais com a gente. Eu realmente nunca o vi tanto assim, apesar de tudo. Mamãe disse que ele estava muito ocupado brincando de médico com uma enfermeira do hospital que ele trabalha em e...".

Oh doce Jesus. Diarreia verbal deve ser de família

Minha mão cobre rapidamente sua boca, parando todo adicional vômito de escapar. Eu rio como uma pessoa louca.

"Ha! Ele não é engraçado? Isso é o suficiente, meu filho maravilhoso." Eu apresso minhas palavras, observando a mudança rosto de Edward de confusa, a esperançada, para francamente divertido.

"Bem, como dizem... 'para fora da boca dos pequeninos"... ", acrescenta ele, quebrando o contato visual para olhar para baixo e nervosamente embaraçado.

"Sim, engraçado. Hum, então... Eu sei que você provavelmente tem um monte de coisas para fazer, então eu vou indo", Eu rapidamente mudo de assunto, agachando para abraçar o meu filho em adeus.

Foi quando eu ouvi o horrível som estridente novamente.

"Sr. Cullen?"

"Aqui vamos nós," Ângela murmura baixinho, o que me faz parar para olhar para cima.

Edward se vira para Lauren que praticamente pula em direção a ele, seus peitos de plásticos imóveis. Sem saltar para eles. Será que os homens realmente gostam de mamas que não se movem? Eu acho que se eles são tão grandes não tem importância.

"Sim, Srta. Mallory?"

"Eu só queria deixar você saber", diz ela toda ofegante e outras coisas, aproximando-se até que sua mão arrasta em seu peito, as unhas falsas, retocada com unicórnios, contrastando contra sua camisa.

E o que é esse cheiro? É seu perfume? Acho que meu nariz acabou de morrer.

"Estou disponível para deveres de mãe da sala... sempre que você precisar de mim." Ela diz a última linha franzindo os lábios brilhantes, tremulando os cílios.

Deixo meus olhos rolar.

Tudo o que eu quero fazer é dar o fora daqui quando Ângela chama a sua atenção.

"Lauren, uma mãe da sala tem que ser uma mãe. Daí o título. Você é tia de James. Você nem mesmo tem filhos." Ângela parece irritada.

Eu gosto de Ângela.

"Infelizmente, isso é verdade Srta. Mallory, mas obrigado por considerar ajudar-nos. Eu lhe asseguro, se as crianças precisarem de qualquer coisa que você pode oferecer, eu vou dizer À mãe da sala atribuída para contatar você," Edward responde. Não me escapa que ele está chutando ela graciosamente sem soar rude.

Quando eu estou beijando a testa de G e endireitando-me para fazer a minha saída, Ângela fala novamente.

"E você, Bella?"

Eu congelo.

_Dizer o quê, agora?_

"E quanto a mim, o que?" Eu respondo silenciosamente, os olhos dela arrastando para Edward.

"Você pode totalmente ser a mãe da sala! Você trabalha em casa! Suas horas são flexíveis, não são?"

"Oh, eu não podia. Hum... Quer dizer, eu adoraria, é claro." Eu fico olhando como Garrett olha para mim, todo animado. Ele acena com a cabeça vigorosamente, e eu acho que ele pode até pular um pouco.

"Mas eu realmente não posso. Eu não posso me comprometer com uma coisa que é toda semana, o que não seria correto dizer sim e não ser capaz de comprometer..." Eu balbucio.

"Oh, bem, então, talvez em ocasiões especiais como festas de pizza da classe e outras coisas", Ângela sugere, claramente tentando me envolver de alguma forma. Eu me sinto culpada, que é provavelmente a reação desejada.

"Hum, bem, sim, com certeza. Isso seria tudo bem", eu disse, finalmente olhando para Edward. Seus olhos não deixaram os meus e seu rosto é ilegível. Droga.

Ângela toca no meu braço, trazendo de volta a minha atenção. "Ótimo! Ok. Tenho que ir também. Lily, dê a mamãe um beijo, baby, eu vou pegar você mais tarde, ok? Divirta-se!" Ângela se apressa para Lily, abraçando-a.

"Está bem, mamãe!"

Lauren tenta envolver Edward em uma conversa sobre Deus sabe o quê, mas eu posso sentir totalmente seus olhos em mim, quando eu viro para Garrett de novo, dizendo as minhas despedidas finais antes de caminhar em direção à porta.

"Srta. Swan! Espere!"

_Merda. Será que ele vai mencionar a outra noite? Será que ele ainda se lembra?_

Eu volto para trás para vê-lo correndo em minha direção, diminuindo a velocidade quando ele se aproxima. Suas largas, porra, ultrajantes costas bloqueiam a vista das mães e pequeninos em sua sala de aula.

"Bella, por favor. Apenas me chame de Bella."

Ele sorri torto, os olhos brilhando de novo. Ele acena com a cabeça.

"Eu só queria lhe dizer", diz ele, fazendo uma pausa, seus olhos piscam para a minha boca e de volta para os meus olhos, "Eu ficaria feliz em ter você... a qualquer momento."

Eu engasgo ligeiramente com as suas palavras e os meus olhos se tornam discos. Ele percebe o que ele disse e rapidamente aperta os olhos com força e abre novamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu quero dizer, nós... _Nós seríamos_ felizes de tê-la... a qualquer momento."

Tudo que eu posso é acenar como uma idiota atordoada.

A mão dele vem entre nós dois, esperando para eu apertar. Eu lentamente me obrigo.

"Foi bom conhecer você... Bella."

A maneira como ele diz meu nome. Caramba.

Então... então... sua mão aperta a minha.

Dificilmente perceptível para qualquer um. Exceto eu noto isso. Ele sabe que eu notei.

Será que isso significa que ele se lembra? Será que ele se lembra de como ele enfiou a língua na minha boca e moveu suas mãos sobre mim na pista de dança? Sentado em uma cabine às escuras?

Ou... será que ele não se lembra e isto é apenas ele sendo sedutor? De qualquer maneira, isso vai ficar muito complicado... Malditamente muito em breve.

...

Eu caminho em direção ao meu carro em um transe. Muitos pensamentos giram em torno da minha cabeça, como aqueles pássaros doidinhos em desenhos animados depois dos personagens serem atingido por bigornas.

Um carro roda lentamente em marcha lenta próximo a mim. É Ângela.

"Hey, Bella!"

Eu me viro para ela quando ela abaixa janela de seu carro até o fim.

"Hey, Ang."

Ela ri sabidamente.

"Você está bem aí?"

"Tudo bem. Estou feliz que você está se divertindo", eu respondo ironicamente.

"Oh, vamos lá! Você sabe que eu tinha que tentar. A forma como vocês dois estavam despindo um ao outro com os olhos lá dentro, pensei em dar a você um impulso!"

Ela ri ainda mais quando ela vê minha boca escancarada.

"Ângela Webber-Cheney, sua pequena assanhada!"

"Hey, não há nada de errado com um pouco de paquera. É saudável. E ele é muito" saudável "também, a propósito. Hum hmm hum".

"Oh, Angela. Eww. Pare. Você ficar hum hmm hum com o professor da sua filha é apenas estranho."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você é casada!"

"Oh, pare. Eu sou casada, não cega! Mas seja qual for... não significa que você não pode fazer o hmmmmm."

"Ângela".

"Ok, ok, eu vou parar. Mas olhe. Porque nós não trabalhamos com algo como carpooling* com as crianças? Torna tudo mais fácil para nós duas?"

_*É um sistema de carona, que os pais fazem, já que todos vão para o mesmo lugar, economiza carro, então elas vão combinar, cada dia uma pega as crianças._

Fazemos planos sobre o carpooling, e depois de mais um minuto de conversa, Ângela se afasta com um aceno.

...

Mais tarde naquele dia, eu toco a campainha da porta da frente de Ângela e sorrio quando ela abre.

"Hey! Venha! Eles estão no quintal."

A casa dela é confortável e tem cheiro de biscoitos de chocolate. Ela realmente leva essa coisa de mamãe PTA* a sério.

_*Seria, aquela mãe perfeita, que cozinha biscoitos, faz fantasias perfeitas. As mães perfeitas._

"Cookie?" O prato aparece magicamente na minha frente enquanto eu tomo um assento à mesa da cozinha.

"Claro. Então como foi buscá-lo? Eu deixei uma mensagem para ele no escritório da frente para que ele soubesse que ele estava saindo com você."

"Tudo foi ótimo. Na verdade," ela se senta próximo a mim, pegando um cookie para si mesma: "Sr. Cullen perguntou sobre você."

Toda a mastigação para. Devo estar parecendo um esquilo com toda a gostosura do cookie estufando nas minhas bochechas.

"Sério?"

Ângela sorri maliciosamente. "Sim. Quando ele me viu recolhendo as crianças ele veio até mim e perguntou se eu e você temos um sistema carpooling. Aparentemente, ele queria fazer uma anotação nos seus registros. Ou pelo menos é o que ele queria que eu acreditasse ... mas eu sei melhor ", disse ela, estreitando os olhos, franzindo os lábios.

"Ele provavelmente tem que saber essas coisas certo? Isso não é nada", eu argumento.

"Talvez. Mas a forma como ele perguntou... Você tinha que estar lá para entender."

"Entender o que?" Eu prendo minha respiração.

"A maneira como ele olhou. Como um adolescente nervoso perguntando sobre uma menina na escola. Foi muito cativante."

Antes que eu pudesse sondar por mais informações, as crianças correm para dentro da casa.

"Mamãe!" Garrett me abraça, todo suado e menino. Eu o amo.

"Ei você aí, G. Pronto para ir?

"Sim! Lily disse que você vai nos levar para a escola amanhã de manhã?" ele diz, todo esperançoso.

"Com certeza, esguicho. Na verdade, todas as manhãs a partir de agora. O que você acha disso?"

Lily e Garrett ambos gritam alegremente.

Depois de fazer planos para amanhã de manhã, estamos a caminho de casa.

"Então, como foi seu primeiro dia, amigo?"

"Foi incrível! Sr. Cullen nos levou em uma excursão pela escola. Vimos o refeitório, o playground, o resto das salas de jardim de infância, e o escritório do diretor."

"Legal!"

Garrett continua a me contar sobre o seu dia fantástico, e eu sorrio, vivendo pelos olhos dele.

"E o Sr. Cullen é tãããão legal!"

"Ele com certeza parece assim."

"Eu aposto que ele é incrível em tudo!" ele elogia quando entrarmos na casa, jogando a mochila no chão e indo para cima, o que me deixa para pensar sobre Edward e sua grandiosidade.

Eu sei que ele é, pelo menos impressionante em algumas coisas. Eu sei que ele é foda ultrajante com a boca e as mãos. E inferno... esse rapaz pode se mover.

Minha mente viaja para cenários onde eu possa ser capaz de participar de toda aquela grandiosidade novamente. Muitos dos referidos cenários envolve-o me jogando sobre a mesa e me levando...

Usando óculos, é claro.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Cara eu racho de rir nesse cap, não importa quantas vezes eu leio**

**Primeiro a Bella tendo certeza que o Edward entendeu seu estado civil kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E o Garrett contando a vida dele kkkkkkkkkk**

**Angela é divaa tb**

**Só personagens fodasticos nessa fic**

**Ah eu gosto da fantasia perva da Bella *.***

**Ed de óculos é sexyyyy**

**Ja tenho cap prontos pra postar, é só vcs comentarem em**


	6. 5 - Bom dia, Sr Cullen

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

**_Capítulo 5: Bom dia, Sr. Cullen_**

O próximo par de dias passam sem uma única comunicação verbal entre mim e Edward. Ângela e eu decidimos que eu pegaria as crianças por um par de dias, então o único reconhecimento que recebo dele é uma onda de longe a partir de onde coloco as crianças no carro.

Estou começando a pensar que ele realmente não se lembra de nada daquela noite e só estava sendo extremamente agradável comigo.

Não até quarta-feira à noite quando eu olho através do livro agenda da escola de G que eu noto uma anotação no espaço da escrita do professor:

_Srta. Swan, eu gostaria de agendar uma entrevista com você. Por favor, deixe-me saber quando você pode me encontrar. Estou ansioso para vê-la. Saudações, Sr. Cullen_

Bem, então. Isso poderia ser interpretado de um monte de diferentes maneiras.

Um turbilhão de possibilidades passa por minha mente já desconcertada.

Ele pode: A. querer falar sobre algo que Garrett fez, bom ou ruim. B. querer me conhecer para me dizer o quanto ele fantasia me levar para a sala dos professores para me punir por ser uma garota má, ou C. ele pode apenas querer saber o que eu pretendo trazer para o primeiro PTA* venda de bolos.

_*Associação de Pais e Mestres._

Poderia ser qualquer uma dessas coisas, realmente.

Depois de cobrir Garrett, eu termino minha rotina noturna e me aconchego na cama, tentando me concentrar na minha mais recente crítica literária. Mas ao invés de rasgar a mais recente ficção adolescente em pedaços, eu não consigo parar os meus pensamentos de serem sequestrados por Edward. Não ajuda que amanhã, é a minha vez de deixar as crianças na parte da manhã, o que significa que eu vou ficar cara a cara com o meu objeto de cada fantasia desde a semana passada.

E ele quer me ver.

Para fazer... que porra que eu sei?

...

"Talvez ele queira te chamar pra sair."

Ângela surpreendentemente otimista sobre o porquê que Edward iria querer me ver.

"Ângela, não é prática comum se reunir com os pais um-a-um no início do ano? Você disse que tem uma nota semelhante para você mesma."

Nós estamos do lado de fora da casa de Ângela às oito horas da fodida manhã esperando por Lily pegar suas coisas e corrermos para o meu carro.

"Sim, mas ele não escreveu" Estou ansioso para vê-la no meu bilhete. "Ela acena como se ela tivesse rachado um código secreto do governo.

Ângela e eu rapidamente pegamos a nossa amizade de onde paramos. Ela é tão positiva como sempre. Éramos bastante amigas, na época da escola, mesmo ela sendo dois anos mais velha. Juntamente com Rose e Alice, Ângela se encaixa bem, e ela nunca olhou para nós como outros veteranos fizeram. Quando ela saiu para USC, eu chorei.

Trocamos alguns e-mails logo depois que ela saiu, mas depois o tempo assumiu e nunca mais nos falamos até agora. Mas é engraçado como alguns relacionamentos simplesmente pegam, não importa quanto tempo se passou. É como se nós nunca fôssemos separadas.

"Bem, bem", diz Ângela com um rolar de seus olhos ", então o que foi que Rose e Alice disseram? Claramente, elas devem ter uma opinião."

Oh, elas têm. Eu liguei para as duas na noite passada para dizer a elas as últimas, e nenhuma era tímida sobre expressar seus pensamentos. Obviamente, eu deveria estar transando com ele.

Eu pego meu celular e vou até as mensagens de texto de Rosalie a partir do início desta manhã em primeiro lugar, segurando-a até o rosto de Ângela.

_Aqui está a sua chance! Não seja uma covarde!_

Ângela bufa.

Eu mostro a ela as de Alice em seguida.

_Oooh, Bella vai transar. Já estava na hora caralho. Vá buscar o Sr. HottyPants*!_

***A tradução seria, calças quentes, ou hot, mas hottypants é mais engraçado.**

Ângela parece satisfeita. "Bom. Veja. Eu não sou a única que pensa que você deve se soltar. Namorar um pouco. Você nunca sabe!"

Ângela ainda não sabe sobre aquela noite no bar. Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, mas é evidente que, uma noite das meninas está em andamento. Eu faço planos para unir Ângela juntamente com as meninas em breve. E simples assim, Lily está correndo por nós para se juntar a Garrett no carro.

As crianças tagarelam interminavelmente sobre a escola, novos amigos e de vez em quando eu ouço pequenos pedaços sobre o Sr. Cullen. Isso não alivia meus nervos nenhum pouco, e antes de eu saber, eu sou puxada pelo estacionamento e sou levada para a escola por Lily e meu filho.

Respirações profundas. Para dentro... e para fora...

Aqui está ele. Todo fodível e gostoso.

Tudo o que vejo são seus ombros largos e bunda apertada, mas confie em mim, a vista é mais do que suficiente para tornar-me inútil.

Outra respiração profunda.

Eu considero fugir como uma covarde, e eu quase faço uma saída silenciosa depois de beijar o meu filho e dar adeus na porta. Eu posso sempre enviar uma nota de volta a Edward com possíveis horários de reunião.

Comportamento totalmente aceitável de um pai responsável.

"Tchau mamãe!" Garrett praticamente grita, alertando toda a sala de aula para a minha presença. Alguns dos outros pais se viram e sorriem enquanto eu fico olhando como um cervo nos faróis.

Oh, meu Deus. Eu amo meu filho. Eu realmente amo. Mas ... sério?

Eu me viro para calar ele com o meu dedo em seus lábios, mas os meus olhos se arregalam quando Edward se vira e bloqueia os olhos comigo.

Minha mão rapidamente cai e eu congelo, como eu tivesse sido pega fazendo algo travesso.

Ooh. Talvez ele vá me castigar afinal.

Eu sou uma bagunça com tesão, eu sei.

Os olhos de Edward brilham quando ele me dá um sorriso torto e caminha em minha direção. Eu sou uma poça no momento. Agora vou voltar.

"Srta. Swan, bom dia." Sua voz sexy lava sobre mim.

"Bella, lembra?" Eu respondo.

Ele inclina a cabeça se desculpando. "Bella. Recebeu o meu bilhete?"

"Sim, e eu estava prestes a falar com você sobre isso esta manhã," eu minto.

"Ótimo", ele faz uma pausa, parecendo tão nervoso quanto eu de repente.

"Então? Sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Eu, hum ... Eu queria encontrar com você, você sabe ... Eu faço isso com todos os pais no início do ano para avaliar onde os meus alunos estão e o que os pais gostariam de realizar, e que comitês eles gostariam de se inscrever para ... "

Oh, que fofo ... Ele está divagando. Eu quero lamber ele ainda mais agora.

"Um, com certeza! Quando você quer falar sobre essas coisas?"

Ele olha em volta antes de se inclinar, respondendo baixinho. Tê-lo tão perto traz de volta todo tipo de memórias com tesão.

"Eu não posso realmente encontrar com você agora, já que, você sabe, eu tenho classe." Sua cabeça se inclina para as crianças que esperam por trás dele. "E eu sei que a Sra. Cheney apanha os à tarde. Talvez sexta-feira quando você pegá-los?"

Ele se inclina ainda mais, e eu estou preocupada que os outros pais de repente podem estar pegando à tensão sexual que nos rodeia. Eu ainda tenho que dizer outra palavra.

"Há um monte sobre o que falar. Você não acha?" Ele sussurra, olhos verdes penetram os meus com significado.

Minha respiração pega.

Ele acabou de confirmar o que eu acho que ele fez?

"Uh ... sim, tudo bem. Sexta-feira está bom", eu respondo, silenciosamente.

O sorriso que surge em seu rosto me faz olhar fixamente para seus lábios - Os mesmos lábios que estavam todos sobre mim há alguns dias atrás.

Está muito quente aqui?

Ele deve perceber a minha óbvia olhadela porque o sorriso se transforma em um sorriso presunçoso.

Bastardo. Ele sabe.

"Ótimo. Eu vejo você depois", diz ele andando para trás antes de virar para as crianças.

"Ok, crianças! Vamos começar. Bom dia."

"BOM DIA SR. CULLEN!" Eles gritam em uníssono.

Bom dia, de fato.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oh MEU DEUS ele lembra ou não kkkkkkkkkk**

**É o que estão gritando?**

**Pq é o que gritei quando li**

**Edward não da uma dica, mas ele ta interessado na srta. Swan, solteira, desacompanhada kkkkkk**

**Eu amoo os coments aki, e tendo postar o mais rapido que da**

**Então comentando que o proximo eu tenho prontinho pra postar \o/**


	7. 6 - Surpresa, Surpresa!

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo 6: Surpresa, Surpresa!**_

Sorrisos e acenos de cabeça.

É assim que Edward me reconheceu nas próximas manhãs quando deixava as crianças.

Ah, sim, e ele acrescenta uma piscadela no final.

O filho da puta lembra. Eu sei disso.

Sextas-feiras rolam ao redor e eu estou um bocado confusa e nervosa. Por volta das duas e meia eu estou vestida e pronta para pegar G e Lily na escola, onde também vou me reunir com o Sr. Cullen.

_Seu professor_, Bella.

Lembre-se disso.

Eu não estou lá para flertar com ele. Então, o que acontece se eu usar um novo top que mostra apenas o suficiente das meninas sem me fazer uma puta como a Lauren? É perfeitamente aceitável.

Eu vou para a escola mesmo antes da campainha tocar e gerencio para tecer meu caminho em torno dos pais que pensam que está tudo bem estacionarem em qualquer lugar.

Eu odeio pessoas que se sentem no direito. Movam seus malditos carros.

Estou nervosa. Eu posso admitir isso. Eu estou indo encontrar com um homem que eu praticamente me joguei em cima - um homem que não pode se lembrar de todos os detalhes daquela noite no bar, talvez não todos.

Ou talvez ele realmente apenas queira falar de trabalho. Eu posso fazer isso também.

Quem diabos eu estou enganando?

Através da agitação de crianças e pais ao som do sino, eu me encontro na frente da sala de aula do Sr. Cullen.

A porta está aberta. "Ótimo," eu murmuro sob a minha respiração.

Assim que minha cabeça hesitante aparece, vejo Garrett e Lily, ajudando o professor a limpar. Eles são bons garotos. Mas eu não estou prestando atenção a eles porque o Sr. Cullen -Edward- me reconhece curvando-se para colocar algo longe e por essa fração de segundo que eu tenho a visão de túnel.

Oh, meu Deus. _Sua bunda_.

Isso é tudo que posso dizer.

Minhas mãos crescem úmidas, e eu tomo uma respiração estremecendo.

"Ei, pessoal."

Todos os olhos olham para mim.

"Mamãe! Olha! Nós somos ajudantes especiais do Sr. Cullen hoje!" Lily silenciosamente acena em concordância com Garrett. Ambos estão igualmente animados.

"Isso é ótimo, G! Vocês estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho", eu os encorajo quando me aproximo. Eu olho para cima para ver os olhos do Sr. Cullen me avaliando através de seus óculos sexy juntamente com aquele sorriso sedutor que ele faz.

Ele percebe que eu o peguei secando quando o seu sorriso muda para o seu praticado, sorriso de professor.

"Olá, Srta. Swan."

Mel. Isso é o que a sua voz parece. Mãe-fodida- mel.

Eu gostaria de rolar nua nesse mel.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen. Como eles foram hoje?"

"Oh, eles foram grandes. Dois dos melhores ajudantes que eu já tive", diz ele um pouco mais alto assim as crianças podem ouvir, com a mão alisando o cabelo do meu filho. G e Lily irradiam como estrelas brilhantes.

Eu não posso explicar o quão sexy é vê-lo interagir com as crianças. Eu simplesmente não posso. Eu iria arder em um milhão de pedaços, se eu tivesse que usar as palavras para descrevê-lo, porque realmente não existe nenhuma.

"Incrível. Então, hum. Será que devemos você sabe, falar, então?" Eu pergunto, sem saber como realmente classificar a reunião de hoje.

"Sim. Estamos quase prontos aqui. Hey, Garrett? Por que você não chama Lily e vão para fora para o playground um pouco? Sua mãe e eu vamos conversar."

"Ok!" eles respondem juntos antes de sair pela porta. O playground é visível através das janelas de Edward, para que possamos ficar de olho sobre eles facilmente.

"Certo. Bem, por que nós não nos sentamos?", diz ele, apontando para uma boa mesa no lado oposto da sala.

Eu o vejo se mover sobre a região, reunindo papéis e pastas antes dele se sentar à minha frente. Eu o encaro preparada para... o que quer que isto seja. Sua expressão é totalmente ilegível quando ele se instala e suspira.

"Tudo bem. Vamos começar. Eu tenho aqui um par de formulários para assinar e o comitê e outras coisas. Nós geralmente pedimos aos pais para escolher dois dos cinco..." ele começa. Sua proximidade é o que torna realmente difícil de concentrar no que ele está dizendo. Suas palavras são todas uma confusão.

Os próximos 15 minutos passam. Ele passa por cima de pais e preparação, lendo os logs (o que quer que aquilo seja), e me entrega um calendário de eventos. Por último, ele me passa vários formulários para assinar. Como ele me oferece a sua caneta nossos dedos roçam e eu juro que o mundo vem a uma parada brusca quando nossos olhos se encontram por alguns instantes. A breve sensação de sua pele contra a minha cria um agradável calor pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que minhas coxas apertem instintivamente.

Seus olhos rapidamente vão para longe assim como suas mãos que são retiradas do meu toque. Nenhum de nós fala.

Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que ele está evitando o meio grande, elefante cor magenta na sala.

Não, realmente, há um gigante elefante cor magenta pendurado na parede. "Pinky o elefante de Leitura", ele diz.

Engraçado. Mas eu estou realmente falando sobre um metafórico.

Edward continua indo sobre as regras triviais e procedimentos para acompanhante de viagens de campo antes que eu consiga interrompê-lo.

"Você se lembra de mim?"

Vomitar palavras. A minha inconveniente maldição. Porra.

Os olhos de Edward alargam, sua boca abre e fecha como um peixe.

Eu sinto o calor imediato subir para o meu rosto, como o meu embaraço me paralisa. Por que diabos eu disse alguma coisa? Agora, é óbvio que ele se arrepende de qualquer coisa que ele acha que aconteceu.

Eu acabo com a tortura em primeiro lugar.

"Olha, eu peço desculpas. Eu realmente não sei por que eu disse isso. Tive uma semana agitada, eu não tenho dormido muito bem, e eu estou, obviamente, me fazendo de tola, por isso esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa, ok? "Eu falo apaixonadamente com os olhos voltados para o chão, eu levanto e recolho minha bolsa". Minha cadeira guincha quando eu a empurro de volta de forma eficaz, tentando fugir do professor do meu filho.

Estou quase na porta quando ouço o guincho de outra cadeira.

"Eu me lembro", declara ele, sua voz soando através da sala de aula vazia. Como se ele tivesse o poder para comandar cada movimento meu, eu congelo sem me virar para ele.

"Eu me lembro de tudo", continua ele.

Eu me viro lentamente, encontrando-o de pé não mais que a um metro de mim. Seus penetrantes olhos verdes estão implorando, impotentes.

"Então por que você não disse nada antes?" Minha voz é apenas um sussurro. Tê-lo tão perto, e continuando a se aproximar, está nublando minha capacidade de pensar.

"Eu estava meio que em choque o primeiro dia em que você entrou. Francamente, eu estava cagando de medo. Você nunca sabe o que algumas pessoas são capazes de fazer, e eu tenho uma reputação profissional a defender. Eu não conhecia você".

Seu corpo está agora a poucos centímetros do meu. Eu posso sentir a respiração das suas palavras suaves em meu rosto. Ele cheira como livros e lápis de cor e não posso ajudá-lo... É maldito sexy pra caralho.

Eu claramente não estou bem.

Eu engulo grosseiramente antes de responder.

"Oh. Sim, eu acho que seria uma preocupação válida. Eu apenas pensei... que talvez, você não se lembrava, ou não queria se lembrar...".

Eu estou olhando fixamente em sua gravata afrouxada e botão superior desfeito, o que revela um conhecimento superficial muito claro de cabelo no peito gloriosamente perfeito. Eu não posso nem mesmo me atrever a olhar nos olhos dele, para ver sua expressão. Se eu fizer isso, eu estou feita, eu sei disso.

"Oh, eu me lembro." Sua voz cai e torna-se o sexo audível Eu já a ouvi nele antes. Ele definitivamente está flertando.

Merda, eu não tenho flertado- ao menos sóbria- em anos. Eu nunca sequer tive uma mudança para a prática. Eu fui arrastada para a maternidade e casamento assim que saí da escola.

Esse cara está totalmente fora do meu alcance.

Eu sou trazida de volta para a cena e longe dos meus pensamentos autodepreciativos, quando eu sinto as costas dos dedos roçando meu braço. Ele envia arrepios pelo meu corpo.

"Bella, Eu..."

"Ei, papai!" uma voz gorjeia de algum lugar.

Papai? Huh? Isso fui eu? Será que eu o chamei de papai?

Eu sou uma cadela doente.

Edward rapidamente se afasta de mim, e eu fico a me perguntar o que diabos está acontecendo.

Só então eu vejo uma pessoa pequena, uma menina, saltando na sua mochila da Dora a Aventureira retumbante atrás dela. Ela tem o cabelo bonito-vermelho, cachos em espiral, e os olhos verdes brilhantes.

Oh, espere.

"Hey, pumpkin*! Como foi a escola hoje?" Sua voz treme um pouco a partir dos nervos, talvez?

_*Um termo carinhoso, significa abóbora, mas fica mais legal em inglês._

Ele se agacha para receber abraço da garotinha. Seus olhos encontram os meus, em silêncio, se desculpando. Eu não posso nem imaginar que tipo de expressão facial eu estou mostrando.

"Querida, esta é a Srta. Swan, ela é uma das mamães dos meus alunos. Você pode dizer Olá?" Edward pede a pequena menina a virando para mim. Seu sorriso é como o dele.

Ela acena com um tímido "oi".

"Srta Swan, esta é a minha filha, Brianna."

Eu aceno com a mesma timidez da linda garotinha- uma cópia em carbono do homem lindo na minha frente.

Bem a coisa apenas fica melhor e melhor, não é?

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Kkkkkkkkkkk, realmente surpresa, surpresa, vcs esperavam por essa?**

**Eu fiquei meio chocada quando li kkkkkkkkkkkkk **

**tipo Oo eita**

**Mas agora confirmamos, ele lembra sim \o/**

**E agora o que vai rolar entre eles, e ainda mais com a menininha linda adicionada a bagunça?**

**O proximo eu posto na segunda ok ;)**

**se eu receber ele betado antes, talvez no domingo, vamos cruzar os dedos **

**Adorando os coments, mega feliz que estão gostando, agora divirtam-se**


	8. 7- Ficando amigável

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo 7- Ficando amigável**_

O vinho é bom.

Especialmente quando misturado com bons amigos, risos, e um montão de fofoca.

"Puta merda. Então, o que você fez?" Alice pergunta, despejando o restante da Spanish Rioja* em seu copo.

_*É uma marca de vinho._

Eu engoli o resto de vinho do meu copo e me levanto em busca do que seria a nossa quarta garrafa.

"Que diabos eu deveria fazer? Nós não poderíamos necessariamente continuar a nossa discussão com a sua filha de pé bem ali, então eu pedi licença, recolhi as crianças e sai."

"Espere, o quê? Quer dizer que ele não disse nada para você? Ele não te parou?" perguntou Rose.

"Não. Sua filha estava fazendo a ele um monte de perguntas e ele não poderia ter uma oportunidade para falar. Ele me deu o genérico olhar 'Sinto muito', eu lhe disse para não se preocupar, e me afastei."

Quando Ângela saiu do banheiro para voltar para minha sala, eu dou-lhe o olhar irritado.

"E você! Eu pensei que você disse que sabia tudo sobre todos... você sabe, cidades pequenas e toda essa baboseira. Eu não posso acreditar que você não me disse!" Eu reforço com indignação fingida.

Ângela toma seu assento no sofá e se encolhe. "Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpe Lauren tinha mencionado isso no primeiro dia, mas já que é Lauren eu não sabia se acreditava. Mais ninguém tinha mencionado que ele tem uma filha; Talvez ele estivesse tentando mantê- la escondida. Mas depois que você me disse, esta tarde, falei com outra mãe cujo filho está na sala de aula da filha do Sr. Cullen e ela me deu todos os detalhes ".

"Ooh, eu quero ouvir isso!" Alice exclama enquanto Rose estala um cubo de queijo na boca, olhos arregalados em Ângela.

"Bem, aparentemente, o Sr. Cullen tem quase trinta anos, se já não estiver lá. Ele é de Seattle, mas se mudou para cá durante o verão com sua filha, que está na primeira série. Sua esposa faleceu pouco depois que a garotinha nasceu e por isso tem sido apenas os dois todo esse tempo. "

"Ah, isso é terrível. Pobre pequenina", diz Rose quando Alice agita sua cabeça tristemente.

"Eu me pergunto por que ele escolheu Forks, no entanto. Você pensaria que Seattle teria mais opções de ensino," Eu divago.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Talvez ele queira dar a sua filha uma criação mais de cidade pequena?" Ângela sugere.

Alice anima-se, limpando a garganta. "Bem, pelo menos sabemos que não há nenhum bebê da mamãe de algum divórcio desagradável. Seu drama do divórcio é suficiente."

"Obrigado, Alice." Eu falo inexpressiva.

"Não há problema", diz ela, batendo os cílios.

"Bem, tem que haver mais nessa história do que isso. Talvez eles estejam no programa de proteção a testemunhas ou algo assim. Talvez ele tenha tirado do armário alguma grande peruca da máfia", Rose diz antes de tomar uma mordida de sua fatia de pizza.

"Ou talvez ele na verdade é um agente especial da CIA que trabalha uma enorme quadrilha de tráfico de drogas," Alice acrescenta enquanto os olhos de Ângela ampliam.

" Oh, meu Deus, você acha?"

Deixo meus olhos rolarem.

"Vocês assistem muita TV crime. Provavelmente é algo realmente simples. Talvez seja como o que Ângela diz, ele só quer ficar longe da cidade grande e se concentrar em sua filha," eu explico de forma sensata.

Afinal de contas, foi o que eu fiz.

"Bem, seja qual for o caso, é bastante claro que ele tem uma queda por você, e você, minha querida, deve aproveitar-se e levanta-lo em breve." Alice aponta para mim, estreitando os olhos. Eu juro que a única coisa que Alice pensa é em pau.

"Alice, a única coisa que você pensa é em pau", eu digo.

"Inferno sim. E isso é surpreendente, por quê?"

Outra rodada de risos e copos tilintando segue.

""Falando sério, Bella. Ele é realmente bonito, ele tem muito em comum com você desde que vocês já são ambos os pais solteiros... Qual é o problema?" Ângela fala.

"O problema é o fato de que ele é professor do meu filho, que mora em uma cidade pequena, e se sai que alguma coisa aconteceu ou está acontecendo entre nós, não há como dizer como Lauren e o resto dos moradores intrometidos da boa Forks irão aceitá-lo. Eles podem começar a dizer que eu estou tentando influenciá-lo de alguma forma, e se o seu trabalho for ameaçado? "Eu começo a me preocupar em voz alta.

"Ei, ei calma lá. Devagar bee bee"*, Rose interrompe. "Você está ficando bem à frente de si mesma. Quer dizer, vocês realmente não discutiram o que aconteceu ou o que vocês querem um do outro. Esse cara pode estar se cagando de medo que você vai dizer algo aos outros sobre a noite de vocês juntos. Eu acho que vocês dois necessitam de encontrar uma maneira de se reunirem fora do contexto da escola, longe de olhos curiosos", diz ela, enquanto arranca um rolo de alho do saco gorduroso em frente a ela.

_*Um termo carinho que Rose chama Bella._

Eu suspiro. Ela está certa, como sempre.

"Eu estou certa." Rose acena para si mesma.

É claro que ela também pode ler minha mente.

"Rose esta totalmente certa". Eu sugiro que você jogue com calma a partir de agora. Não o pressione. Se ele enxergar que você não irá deslegitimá-lo profissionalmente, talvez ele vá se soltar e você pode finalmente abranger sua bela bunda e conseguir alguma coisa. "Alice é sempre tão eloqüente".

Ângela concorda também e muito rápido, nós já bebemos a quarta garrafa de vinho e conversamos por uma hora mais ou menos sobre a última conquista de Alice antes de finalizar a noite.

Depois de limpar, eu vou até o quarto de G para vê-lo. Ele está morto para o mundo.

Na cama, os meus pensamentos correm desenfreados com tudo o que as meninas e eu conversamos. E então, tudo o que vejo são os olhos verdes, brilhantemente visíveis através dos óculos.

Eu fecho meus olhos e seu rosto está bem ali na minha frente. Ele olha para mim como se ele me quisesse. E eu poderia explodir a partir da intensidade de sua presença. Eu evoco a sensação de suas mãos em meus quadris, acariciando minha cintura, a sensação de seu corpo forte contra o meu, e a sensação de seu hálito quente no meu pescoço. Não demora até que os meus dedos são os seus, e seu nome é abafado pelo meu travesseiro.

Eu preciso fazer sexo.

...

As tardes de domingo são as melhores para fazer absolutamente nada. Felizmente, Forks tem uma excelente pequena livraria com uma seção bloqueada para crianças e um café que serve um dos melhores cafés com leite que eu já tive.

Garrett imediatamente faz um caminho mais curto para os livros de dinossauros, levando pelo menos cinco deles para um banco próximo. Eu sorrio e sento-me ao lado dele. Estes bancos não são feitos para mamães, mas ele vai servir.

Eu assisto-o ler seus livros, enquanto minha mente vagueia de volta para Edward. Eu tenho pensado sobre ele todo fim-de-semana, e eu estou mais confortável com a ideia de jogar com calma amanhã de manhã, quando eu deixar as crianças. Se ele quiser conversar, vamos conversar. Se ele não o fizer, bem...

"Extravagante encontrá-la aqui."

"Sr. Cullen! Olha, mamãe, é o meu professor!" Meu filho arquejou.

Não. Não. Não pode ser.

Não me atrevo a olhar para cima, porque eu não tenho ideia do que eu vou fazer quando meus olhos encontrarem os dele. Eu vejo o converse preto* e calça jeans preta com as bordas desgastadas. Movendo as pernas muito, muito longas eu fico olhando para a sua camiseta preta do Nirvana que o abraça perfeitamente.

_*É um tênis, parecido com o all star._

Seus braços estão cruzados em seu peito largo e oh, meu Senhor, os antebraços estão em exibição.

Ele deve fazer isso de propósito.

Eu finalmente lanço meu olhar sobre a sua face, um conhecido sorriso malicioso embeleza seus lábios perfeitamente e seus olhos brilham através de seus óculos.

Seu cabelo.

Eu nem mesmo sei como o cabelo dele fica assim, então eu não consigo nem explicar.

Eu afasto os meus pensamentos dele e o meu sarcasmo sai para jogar.

"Sério? Isso é tudo o que você poderia vir com?"

Edward solta uma risada pelo nariz e inclina sua cabeça. Ele olha para mim timidamente.

"Sinto muito. Eu não sou muito criativo sob pressão."

"De alguma forma eu acho isso difícil de acreditar."

Ele ri de novo, balançando a cabeça.

O som de sua risada... Eu juro que eu só vou entrar em combustão.

"Olá, Srta. Swan" gorjeia a filha de Edward, chegando por trás dele e sorrindo um sorriso elétrico. Ela é realmente uma linda menina.

"Ei você aí, Brianna. Você gosta da livraria também?"

"Eu amo! Nós viemos todos os domingos, certo papai?"

"É isso mesmo, Bree." Ele sorri para ela.

Há uma pausa constrangedora entre as pessoas adultas enquanto nós dois olhamos fixamente um para o outro. Eu nem mesmo sei o que fazer.

Os pequeninos não sabem o que fazer, no entanto, e eles rapidamente começam a conversar; G me pergunta se ele pode sentar-se com Brianna sobre o tapete para ouvir o contador de histórias. Eu digo a ele para ir em frente, e simples assim, esses dois são parceiros de crime.

É tão simples para as crianças serem amigos e conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Eu aparentemente não estou tão prolixa no momento como eu usualmente sou e apenas fico olhando para Edward, sem nada para dizer.

Eu culpo o Sr. Hotty Pants*.

_*Basicamente significa Sr. Calças sexy, ou gostoso, mas preferi deixar em inglês._

Edward de repente pigarreia e acena para o banco em frente a mim.

"Posso?", pergunta ele, a voz de mel em pleno vigor.

Nu. Eu quero ele nu.

De preferência, nós dois estaríamos nus, mas vou aceitar só ele por enquanto.

"Claro, por que não", eu respondo com um sorriso.

Isso deve ser bom.

.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow eu tambem queria o Edward nu, e os oculos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Bella com esses pensamentos ta me transformando em uma tarada por oculos *.***

**Enfim, Edward e Bella se encontrando na biblioteca, o que será que rola agora?**

**Proximo vem ainda essa semana, beta ja ta mexendo nele e eu to traduzindo o nove ;)**

**Bora comentar **


	9. 8 - Era uma vez um domingo

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo 8 - Era uma vez um domingo**_

Depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio, o som da voz do narrador à distância faz as crianças rirem, e eu sorrio na direção do tumulto.

"Olha, eu sinto muito sobre sexta-feira." Edward diz de repente. Penso que ele gosta de ir direto ao ponto.

Viro-me para encontrá-lo olhando para baixo, seguindo as veias da mesa de madeira. Eu sou momentaneamente hipnotizada pelo comprimento e elegância de seus dedos, as veias aparecendo e desaparecendo com cada movimento.

"Você não tem nada que se desculpar. Eu sou a única que vomita palavras, lembra?" Eu respondo minha voz pequena que soa estranha quando eu continuo a olhar para sua mão.

Aqueles dedos foram excelentes naquela noite. Eu só posso imaginar as outras coisas em que eles são bons.

Ele sorri suavemente. "Não. Eu sou o único que deveria ter-me explicado melhor. Se eu não fosse tão paranóico, eu não teria convidado você para uma reunião formal de pais e mestres para que eu pudesse vê-la."

Puta merda. Hora de ser corajosa, Bella.

"Talvez eu quisesse vê-lo também", eu digo baixinho.

Ele olha para mim através de seus cílios, os seus impossivelmente longos cílios, quando um lado de sua boca levanta para o sorriso que me faz querer subir em cima da mesa e soldar meus lábios nos dele.

"Então... você não se arrepende de nada a partir daquela noite?", pergunta ele com cuidado, esperando pela minha resposta.

"Você está brincando?" Eu dou risada, balançando a cabeça. "A única coisa que eu lamento é não dar-lhe o meu número...".

Sua risada barítono enche o nosso espaço, fazendo-me olhar para cima e sorrir. Sua cabeça cai para trás e vejo a ponta da barba que sombreia o seu requintado queixo e o seu pomo de Adão...

E sim, eu meio que quero chupá-lo.

E outras coisas.

Mas um passo de cada vez, por favor.

Quando suas risadas diminuem, os olhos cor de esmeralda travam com os meus.

"Estou surpreso que você não tenha me perguntado sobre Bree."

"Oh. Sim. um..." Essa pergunta me pega desprevenida. Eu debato-me, procurando uma maneira de explicar a minha informação privilegiada.

"A notícia se espalha depressa, certo?" Edward sorri conscientemente.

Eu me encolho. "Sinto muito. Surgiu em uma conversa com Ângela. A única coisa que ela sabia é que você estava viúvo. Eu realmente sinto muito sobre sua esposa."

Ele sorri suavemente, abaixando a cabeça e piscando lentamente. "Obrigado. Tem sido um tempo muito longo. Bree não tem qualquer memória dela além do que eu já disse a ela, então não se preocupe", explica ele, olhando para mim mais uma vez.

Nós continuamos conversando sobre coisas menos consequentes, o clima em torno de nós se eleva e eu me sinto mais relaxada depois de um tempo. Isso parece natural, como se nós fizéssemos isso sempre.

Parecem apenas alguns minutos, mas, provavelmente, um pouco mais antes de ouvirmos os aplausos de mãozinhas, sinalizando o fim da hora de contar histórias, segundos depois, nossos respetivos filhos correm para a nossa mesa.

"Mamãe, foi muito divertido!" Garrett dá gritinhos, se agarrando ao meu braço. "Bree diz que eles fazem a hora da história, todos os domingos! Podemos vir todos os domingos? Por favor, por favor, por favooor?" Ele está literalmente saltando para cima e para baixo, enquanto familiares olhos verdes de Bree brilham quando ela sorri, os dentes da frente faltando, é claro.

"Vamos ver, ok? Talvez possamos planejar para visitar de vez em quando, o que você diz?" Eu ofereço, despenteando seu cabelo.

O riso de Edward soa como sinos. "Estamos aqui praticamente quase todos os domingos, então, talvez nós possamos sair também..."

Seus olhos estão sobre mim enquanto arqueia a sobrancelha em um pedido silencioso. Ele estava pedindo, ou sugerindo?

Ele quer sair. É o código "_eu quero fazer sexo"_?

Talvez?

Pensamento ansioso?

Suspiro. Bem. Não é como se ele pudesse me pegar na seção da livraria das crianças.

Isso seria ruim. Em um sentido fodidamente bom.

Mas ainda assim.

Eu sou incapaz de formar palavras, porque ele olha para mim como se minha resposta determinasse que ele iria para a Disneyworld se ele for um bom garoto.

Aposto que ele é muito mau, mau, garoto.

Ok, eu só preciso parar.

O primeiro passo é admitir que tenho um problema, eu sei.

Eu simplesmente balanço a cabeça e sorrio timidamente. Seu alívio é evidente em seu sorriso.

"Ótimo!" Garrett exclama, enquanto ele e Bree batem as mãos em comemoração.

"Hey Bree, por que você não leva Garrett para ajudar você a escolher um livro para levar para casa? Estamos saindo em alguns minutos," Edward diz a sua filha. "E fique onde eu possa vê-la, por favor."

"Tudo bem, papai", Bree responde docemente. Ela é realmente completamente adorável.

"Sim, G, você pode escolher um também", eu acrescento.

As crianças ficam em êxtase quando eles chegam a poucos metros de distância para percorrer as seleções.

Edward se vira para mim e sorri.

"Eu estou tendo um momento difícil aqui..." Ele diz baixinho. Eu fico tensa. O que ele quer dizer?

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu estou apenas tentando descobrir como devo proceder daqui. Se eu jogo a precaução ao vento e te convido para sair ou não." Sua voz. Ela envia calor pelo meu corpo... Em todos os lugares certos.

"Por que você não o faz?" Eu peço. Ele faz uma pausa, esfregando os dedos sobre seu glorioso queixo, um gesto que agora vou adicionar as minhas fantasias. _Imagine como que seria sentir lá embaixo..._

"Eu só não sei se essa coisa que estamos dançando ao redor é algo que você quer, ou se é mesmo viável". Ele parece inseguro, com a voz até quase o sussurro.

"Viável?"

"Quer dizer, eu sou professor de Garrett". Ele deixa a última palavra pendurar, olhando para mim como ele estivesse permitindo que eu absorva.

"Sim..."

Ok, então não é minha resposta mais articulada.

"Mas você também é sexy pra caramba e eu realmente gostaria de vê-la novamente", ele precipita-se, e eu posso até ouvir o mais ínfimo de aspereza lá no final. Jesus Cristo, esse cara.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo de novo também," eu consegui dizer.

"Quer jantar comigo."

"Ok".

"Quero dizer, é só um jantar, certo? Todo mundo tem jantar..." ele brinca, quase para si mesmo.

"Certo. Espere, você está preocupado?"

"Preocupado?" Ele parece preocupado.

"Sim. Eu não quero me sentir como se tivéssemos que nos esgueirar por aí, mas se você acha que isso pode causar um problema com a escola... Nossa, eu nem sei como isso funciona...".

"Não. Eu não estou preocupado com a escola. Estou autorizado a ver quem quer que eu queira ver, Bella."

"Oh, tudo bem. Bom".

"Mas eu não sei se você está preocupada com o que as outras pessoas podem dizer..."

"Eu não dou a mínima sobre o que as outras pessoas dizem."

Sério, o que me importa. Eles já estão falando sobre o meu casamento fracassado. Realmente não pode ficar pior, né?

Ele ri. "Bom. Então, acho que vou ligar para você?"

"Sim... parece bom." Eu ofereço a ele um sorriso.

Vários segundos de silêncio e olhares se passam, antes que eu volte à razão e peça seu telefone. Ele entrega-o para poder salvar meu número para ele me ligar.

"Aqui. Agora eu sei que é você quando ligar."

"Oh, confie em mim, você vai saber quando for eu", diz ele, balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Posso dizer que ele está tentando ser engraçado, mais do que sugestivo.

Ele é tão cafona. Eu amo isso.

"Arrogante, não é?"

"Não. Apenas confiante." Há aquele sorriso torto estúpido novamente. Aqueles lábios.

Agora ele está sendo sugestivo. Maldito seja ele.

Eu zombo antes de perceber que eu provavelmente preciso contar um pouco mais sobre a minha situação antes de nosso encontro.

"Edward, eu realmente quero conhecê-lo mais, mas eu acho que você deveria saber que estou recentemente finalizando o meu divórcio. Eu sou meio nova em tudo isso, então...".

"Oh, eu sei..." ele responde distraidamente.

Hein?

"Espere, o quê? Você sabe?" Eu pergunto quando nossos filhos retornam e Bree puxa a mão de Edward para sair. Ele me dá aquele sorriso sexy de novo, andando para trás, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"A notícia se espalha depressa."

Eu olho fixamente em choque, a boca entreaberta, antes de eu sorrir de volta, balançando a cabeça.

"Até amanhã de manhã", ele acrescenta.

"Adeus, Sr. Cullen!" Garrett grita. Edward pisca e acena antes de virar para a sua filha e o caixa.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, meus Deus a mente dessa Bella vive na sarjeta **

**Impressionante, se ela é assim, num quero nem imaginar a mente desse professorward, espera quero sim hahaha**

**Então eles vão ter um encontro *.***

**Ownt, será que Bella vai conseguir agarrar o professor?**

**Vamos torcer por isso \o/ kkkkk**


	10. 9 – É um encontro

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo 9 – É um encontro**_

É a minha vez de pegar as crianças na tarde de segunda, e depois da nossa pequena conversa no dia anterior na loja de livros, estou mais do que um pouco ansiosa para ver como Edward vai se comportar em torno de mim... em público.

Quero dizer, nós não somos muita coisa agora, mas ainda assim, eu acho que nós compartilhamos alguma coisa ontem.

Não é o que eu realmente queria compartilhar, veja bem... esse tipo de compartilhamento requer roupas fora, troca de saliva e conhecimento carnal ilícito, se você sabe o que quero dizer.

Não. Nós tivemos uma conexão, e pela primeira vez, foi mais do que o material sexual. Ele era... Bom. Nossa conversa fluiu após os primeiros minutos constrangedores, e eu encontrei-me sorrindo... muito.

Assim, quando as crianças correram para a área onde deixam suas mochilas sem nenhum Sr. Cullen à vista eu admito que fiquei muito decepcionada.

A minha decepção terminou quando meu telefone vibrou com uma mensagem de texto. G e Lily estão ocupados brincando e, conversando.

_Desculpe, eu senti sua falta, pais vieram para falar comigo._

_Hmm. Está ok. A menos que seja Lauren, então não está ok. De todo._

_Hum. Não. Embora ela me mostrou suas novas unhas retocadas hoje._

Eu ri.

"Do que você está rindo, mamãe?"

"Nada, baby. Apenas respondendo a uma mensagem."

"É tia Alice ? Você sempre ri de suas mensagens de texto."

"Não, isso não é Alice. É um outro amigo meu." Eu realmente não quero contar que dei uns amassos. Você nunca quer contar que deu uns amassos para uma criança de cinco anos de idade, bem honestamente.

Eu digito outra resposta rápida.

_**Deixe-me adivinhar, ursos de pelúcia?**_

_**Flores.**_

_**Oh, isso não é tão ruim.**_

_**É quando elas são supostamente orquídeas* e elas se parecem com 10 pequenas vaginas.**_

_*Pra quem não sabe, a flor orquídea é comparada com uma vagina._

Eu bufo. Alto.

G e Lily começam dando risadinhas atrás de mim.

"Mamãe, você é estranha."

"Eu não sei disso."

_Uau. Eu sinto muito que você teve que ver isso._

A mensagem de Edward é quase instantânea._ Sim, eu também estou um pouco traumatizado._

Quando eu me retiro para entrar no trânsito eu coloco o telefone longe, porque você sabe... Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas.

Segurança em primeiro lugar, pessoal. É um carro, não uma cabine telefônica.

Quando eu estaciono em frente à casa de Ângela e as crianças correm através de sua porta da frente, eu pego minha bolsa e noto a luz verde piscando de uma mensagem de texto perdida.

_Então, jantar?_

Lá vai o meu estúpido, sorriso bobo novamente.

_Claro. O que você tem em mente?_

_Depende de você. Eu poderia fazer o jantar, ou poderíamos sair._

Hmm. Algo a considerar. Por um lado, eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para ir para a casa de Edward para o jantar. Pode ser muito cedo e ele poderia esperar coisas.

Eu poderia esperar coisas também. Mais como exigi-las.

Eu não sei. Eu só conheci o cara. Vamos ser reais.

_Mesmo que sua língua esteja muito familiarizada com minha._

Mas ainda assim.

Por outro lado, no entanto, se formos para um lugar público em Forks, onde todos sabem o seu nome, nós podemos estar criando a maior história que esta pequena cidade tem visto desde que o velho, louco Sr. Banner saiu correndo nu em seu quintal da frente alegando que os aliens estavam vindo para pegá-lo quando eu tinha nove anos.

Mas, eu não estou envergonhada. E me condenem se eu vou deixar algumas fofocas me impedirem de desfrutar de um jantar com um amigo, que por acaso é o professor do meu filho, e malditamente quente.

**Que tal um jantar fora?**

**Sexta à noite? 7? Posso pegar você?**

Ele pode me pegar? Claro que ele pode me pegar e me jogar contra a parede e...

Ok.

Eu me seguro de dizer a ele que eu quero sair amanhã à noite. Deus sabe que eu quero vê-lo, mas é uma noite de escola. O meu telefone vibra novamente.

**Vejo você amanhã )**

**Emoticons. Interessante.**

**Rsrs. Sim, bem, eu tenho que ser bem informado, você sabe. ;)**

Deus, até o seu emoticon piscando parece com ele. É uma situação triste quando um ponto e vírgula e parênteses me faz quente e incomodada.

**Vejo você amanhã, então.**

Um pigarro nas proximidades me assusta. Dou uma olhada para cima.

"Uau, quem te tem toda pateta e corando? Não teria que ser um certo professor, não é?" Ângela pergunta quando eu passo para sua varanda.

"Bem, já que você perguntou, sim, era um certo professor que nós conhecemos. Ele me convidou para jantar." Eu murmuro a última parte quando eu ando através de sua porta.

Ângela arfa e seus olhos se arregalaram como pires. "Puta merda!" sussurra, olhando em volta para se certificar de que as crianças estavam fora do alcance da voz. "Quando?"

"Sexta-feira. Estamos indo para o jantar. Fora". Eu me encolho.

"Ooh. Isso é como colocar um anúncio de página inteira no Forks Crônica", ela comenta, conduzindo-me até a cozinha, onde nós tomamos nossos bancos habituais.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas, não há nada que diz que não podemos ver um ao outro, certo? Nós somos dois adultos," eu digo a ela, meio que tentando me convencer também.

"É claro que não há nada de errado em ver ele, Bella e além disso, você acabou de conhecer ele. Vocês nem sequer se beijaram, então é tudo de bom. É como dois amigos platônicos saindo para jantar.".

Oh. Isso é certo. Eu nunca disse a ela.

Para ser justo, eu ia dizer a ela. Foi apenas que, no início, eu não tinha certeza de como Ângela iria responder. Mas agora que eu sei que ela quer, basicamente, que eu salte sobre ele e transe, eu acho que é um bom momento para finalmente enchê-la sobre o que aconteceu a noite no bar. Club. Qualquer que seja.

Então, eu faço. Digo-lhe tudo.

E através disso tudo ela se senta com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse assistindo o suspense de um grande filme.

"Merda". ela simplesmente diz quando eu termino.

"Sim".

"Isso deve ter sido quente."

"Muito." Concordo com a cabeça.

"Uau".

"Exatamente."

Quando eu digo meu adeus com G no reboque, Ângela me dá um abraço e sussurra: "É melhor se preparar para pegá-lo, em breve, minha amiga."

Quando eu me inclino longe para ver o rosto dela, ela olha fixamente para mim.

"Oh, Ângela, você só não sabe..."

"Oh, eu tenho um sentimento estranho, eu tenho. Mas por que vale a pena, eu posso ver o jeito que ele olha para você. O resto dessas mães não tem nada de você, menina", disse ela docemente, me dando uma piscadela.

Eu apenas sorria e disse a ela que eu a veria amanhã.

...

O resto da semana voa. Edward e eu trocamos várias mensagens de texto, cada uma das linhas denotando paquera sem ser muito sugestivo.

Desnecessário dizer, eu sou uma bagunça com tesão na sexta-feira à tarde.

Meu vibrador tem travado uma revolta e deixou de trabalhar. Deve estar chocado por seu uso noturno recente.

Após ter deixado Garrett com os meus pais e admitindo para a minha mãe que eu, na verdade, estou indo em um encontro (e sofrendo com os conselhos menos do que apropriados que ela memorizou de algumas senhoras de talk show da manhã), eu vou para casa me preparar.

Eu chego, tomo banho, lavo-me, pinto as unhas das mãos e pés, e me depilo.

Não completamente.

Está asseado lá, não se preocupe. Eu só não gosto da ideia de parecer uma menina pré-púbere. Se ele acaba não gostando, então merda. Ninguém merece a agonia de depilação lá em baixo.

Estou meio em uma corrida às 6:45 e corro para me vestir e arrumar meu cabelo. Apesar de tudo, eu acho que pareço muito boa.

Minha campainha toca exatamente as sete-e-oito.

Quando abro a porta, Edward está sorrindo, seus olhos vagando de cima a baixo do meu corpo. O que é bom, porque, francamente, eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa.

Esse homem. _Esse homem._

Suéter de gola v, azul marinho de manga comprida, calça jeans de lavagem escura, óculos, cabelo...

Bem, seu cabelo... veja... sim...

Ainda sem palavras.

É uma loucura, sexo bronze.

Isso é o melhor que posso fazer.

"Você parece muito bem." Sua voz parece que está acariciando a minha pele.

Não, eu não estou fazendo essa merda.

"Assim como você", eu digo baixinho, antes que ele se incline e pressione um leve beijo na minha bochecha.

Desmaiando.

"Pronta para ir?"

Concordo com a cabeça e nós estamos fora.

...

"Então, quem está com Bree hoje à noite?" Eu pergunto, olhando diretamente para sua linda mandíbula. Eu não consigo desviar o olhar.

"Ela está tendo uma festa do pijama na casa de uma amiga. E Garrett?"

"Avós".

"Ah, sim. Bree teria ficado com os dela esta noite, mas eles estão em Port Angeles e eu não tenho tempo para dirigir até lá e voltar aqui."

"Ah, então é por isso que você se mudou para nossa pequena cidade, então?" Minha curiosidade está me matando.

"Em parte. Meu pai aposentou-se e disse que queria ir mais devagar. A minha mãe concordou, desde que ela o tenha todo para si mesma agora, assim eles venderam a sua casa grande na cidade e mudaram-se. Eu estava sozinho com Bree e, apesar de conseguirmos, eu prefiro que Bree tenha seus avós por perto. E eu acho que eu precisava desacelerar também."

"Muito sábio de você. Onde estamos indo, a propósito?" Há realmente apenas três lugares que se adéquam a nosso passeio hoje à noite, e é claro que o bar... o bar.

"Que tal _Tino'_s? Ouvi dizer que é bastante decente e italiano."

"Parece bom." Lugar muito tranquilo, atende a cerca de trinta e cinco pessoas, tem um pão de alho matador... que eu não vou estar compartilhando esta noite. Não quero assustá-lo com o sopro do dragão.

Continuamos a pequena conversa antes de ele abrir a porta do restaurante para mim e a partir desse ponto em diante, a noite avançou sem problemas. Tudo é tão natural com ele. Nós fazemos rir um ao outro, e quando ele fala sobre sua filha, seu rosto se ilumina, faz algo dentro do meu peito florescer e eu não quero nada mais do que a subir sobre esta mesa de jantar maldita e abarcá-lo.

Observá-lo comer é obsceno. Seus lábios se envolvendo em torno do garfo quando compartilhamos um tiramisu me tem toda amarrada em nós, e eu quase morro quando ele me alimenta com uma garfada cremosa dos deuses. Não escapou do meu conhecimento que os seus olhos verde-esmeralda estão olhando em meus lábios.

Eu poderia estar lambendo-os de propósito.

Processe- me.

Quando saímos do restaurante, sua mão descansa na parte inferior das minhas costas. Meus olhos pegam um par de pessoas que eu conheço olhando para nós com curiosidade. Ótimo. Nós vamos ser o assunto da cidade amanhã, com certeza.

Ele me leva para casa quando nós brincamos um pouco mais e eu percorro pelo seu iPod.

Existe hesitação quando ele me leva até a porta. Posso vê-lo em conflito com alguma coisa, seu rosto refletindo emoções contraditórias. Aposto que sei que coisa é essa.

Então eu o ajudo.

Meus lábios encontram o seus suavemente no início. Mas ele não precisa de persuasão antes de nosso beijo ficar mais profundo. As mãos no cabelo, corpos pressionados juntos, é uma réplica do mesmo calor desde o nosso primeiro beijo naquela noite fatídica.

Eu venho à tona para respirar, descansando minha testa contra a dele. "Vamos entrar para tomar uma bebida," eu respiro.

Por um momento, ele parece preocupado, hesitante.

"Apenas uma bebida. Nada mais", asseguro-lhe.

Ele suspira e balança a cabeça enquanto eu abro a porta e o levo através.

"Sinta-se em casa", eu digo sobre meu ombro quando eu vou pegar dois copos de vinho e os encho até a metade.

Quando eu volto para a sala de estar, eu acho Edward no meu sofá segurando um porta-retrato. É de nossa viagem para a Disneylândia no ano passado.

"Essa foi uma viagem divertida, G teve um grande momento."

"Eu posso dizer. Você parece muito feliz", diz ele, pegando o copo da minha mão.

"O que posso dizer, eu sou louca por Mickey. Então, novamente, Mickey beliscou minha bunda, então eu acho que o sentimento era mútuo", eu acrescento e Edward ri.

"Hey, eu vou apenas correr para o banheiro bem rápido. Ligue a TV ou o aparelho de som, se quiser. Eu volto."

"Não tem problema. Estarei aqui", diz ele, preguiçosamente girando seu copo.

Eu me refresquei e me certifiquei de que eu não tenho nada preso entre os dentes. Eu também decidi passar rapidamente um pouco de loção sobre as minhas pernas, mas eu percebo uma coisa.

Oh, não. Por favor, não.

Eu freneticamente procuro meu armário de remédios.

"Merda".

E isto, meus amigos, é por isso, que eu sou uma grande, grande falha.

Correndo abaixo do comprimento da perna direita há uma linha de pêlos por fazer.

Eu tenho andado ao lado de um belo pedaço de homem durante toda a noite, com uma linha de pêlos na minha perna.

E não há mais aparelhos de barbear.

Foda-se. A. Minha. Vida.

É claro que isso acontece comigo.

Não é como se os pêlos estivessem super longos, mas o suficiente para eu notar.

E ele vai notar. Maldita seja.

Eu vou ter que ter certeza que nada acontecerá hoje à noite.

Sim. É isso aí. Agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Eu respiro fundo e olho para mim mesma no espelho.

"Ok, Bella. Vá lá fora e seja legal. Ele provavelmente não vai notar".

Sim, certo.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Poxa Bella tem Edward sozinha na casa dela e tá com a perna cabeluda ohoh**

**E agora?**

**Comentando que já to quase acabando de traduzir o 10 \o/**

**Desculpa a demora a postar aki**

**tava sem net uns dias, e pra traduzir fica dificil ¬¬**

**Mas ja resolvi td \o/**


	11. 10 - Pontos Perdidos

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle _

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo 10 - Pontos Perdidos**_

Claro, eu poderia tentar pescar a lâmina que eu usei para fora do maldito lixo, mas aquela pequena e viscosa fita acima das lâminas está presa a um lenço usado, e só... não.

E mais, eu sou sensível. Lâminas usadas e minha pele não tem um grande relacionamento.

Então, fora da porta eu encontro Edward exatamente onde eu deixei, com a cabeça encostada no encosto do sofá. Seus olhos estão fechados e ele não percebeu o meu retorno, então eu aproveito e observo.

Seu cabelo selvagem está em todo o lugar, como se ele apenas passasse os dedos por ele. Seus longos cílios deitam contra sua pele enquanto seus lábios franzem no pequeno e mais bonito beicinho o que me faz querer abraçá-lo e chupar seus lábios.

E depois há o seu pescoço.

Nenhuma atenção suficiente foi gasta admirando seu pescoço. Vamos dar um momento, porque lá está ele, o _pièce de résistance*_...

_*é Frances significa pedaço de resistência, ela se refere ao pomo de adão._

Seu pomo de Adão.

É uma coisa bonita, balançando suavemente quando ele engole, sua pele é coberta com apenas o menor indício de barba.

Sim, eu estou feita.

Eu limpo suavemente minha garganta enquanto eu sento ao lado dele no sofá. Eu não sento muito longe, mas eu não me sento perto o suficiente para parecer atrevida. Eu dobro a minha perna direita debaixo de mim e meu joelho roça na sua coxa sempre tão suave.

Veja como eu fiz isso? Escondi a perna não depilada ofensiva e fiz uma jogada em um tiro.

Isso é tão esperto quando eu percebo, eu temo.

A cabeça de Edward estende-se em minha direção, com os olhos de jade abertos. Ele sorri um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Então..." Eu começo e paro.

"Então, eu tive um tempo muito bom hoje à noite", diz ele, suspirando confortavelmente e colocando a mão no meu joelho. O calor de sua mão é tão eletrizante quanto é calmante. Ele também faz todos os pelos do meu corpo subirem, sim, inclusive os da minha perna, o que me lembra que eu preciso estar no controle esta noite para que não hajam descobertas cabeludas.

Mas quando ele se inclina para mim, seu rosto a uma respiração de distância da minha, todos os pensamentos voam para fora da janela.

_Como diabos ele faz isso?_

"O que você quer dizer?" ele sussurra.

Merda. Eu disse isso em voz alta.

Ele ri. "Sim, você fez."

"Maldito seja".

Ele rindo está fazendo coisas para mim lá em baixo, mas eu luto contra isso... Meio que tento lutar

Eu dou um sorriso tímido e me aproximo. "Eu só estou querendo saber em que tipo de encanto você está trabalhando e se você mesmo sabe que você tem isso, para começar."

"Encanto?" Ele ri novamente. "O que, você acha que eu tenho um jogo?"

"Oh, você só tem o jogo... você tem que saber isso", eu zombo.

O sorriso torto de Edward faz uma aparição e, sim, ele sabe disso.

"Veja? É isso aí", exclamo, apontando para seus lábios. "Isso é um jogo."

Nós dois rimos por um momento e eu estou completamente relaxada. Poderia ser o fato de que é tão fácil ficar perto dele. Também poderia ser o vinho.

Ele levanta a mão do meu joelho para meu queixo, nós dois nos inclinando até que nossos sorrisos se tocam.

Então, as coisas não são mais engraçadas.

Edward suavemente pressiona pequenos beijos no meu lábio inferior, então no superior, me fazendo contrair minha respiração. Este não é o mesmo beijo de antes, ou o da primeira noite. É... encantador.

Eu retorno o beijo com um pouco mais de intensidade, finalmente puxando seu lábio inferior entre os meus e chupando suavemente. Seu profundo gemido tranquilo vibra por todo o meu corpo e ele é como um interruptor.

Minhas mãos vão para tomar seus óculos e o coloca na mesa ao lado. É uma pena, mas isso vai ser muito mais confortável sem eles. Minhas mãos movem-se para encontrar o seu lugar feliz na parte de trás do seu pescoço, onde elas podem pegar um punhado de cabelo macio. Ele geme novamente e me puxa para mais perto dele, suas mãos me puxando para ele até que nossos corpos estão tão perto quanto eles podem estar.

Quando sua língua busca pela minha, eu choramingo, ele parece gostar muito, porque sua respiração acelera e suas mãos sobem e descem nas minhas costas.

Eu estou tão nele que eu nem sequer penso duas vezes sobre montar nele.

Porque, sério, isso é o que você faz para caras que se parecem com ele.

Ou apenas esse cara, porque, honestamente, eu nunca vi ninguém como ele.

Sua boca se torna mais insistente, se separando da minha boca para roçar o meu queixo e morder do meu pescoço até minha clavícula.

Suas ações me fazem suspirar. Eu instintivamente movo meus quadris contra sua furiosa ereção, que é realmente muito impressionante, a propósito, pressionando meus seios contra o peito dele.

"Bella, oh ... você é incrível ..." Edward suspira contra meu peito. Ele puxa o decote da minha blusa até que sua boca encontra a ondulação dos meus seios, e é porra o céu.

"Merda". Eu respiro contra sua testa, enquanto minhas mãos enredam mais ou menos em seu cabelo.

Ele está tendo um tempo difícil tentando chegar aos meus seios, o qual eu realmente preciso que ele faça para o bem da minha sanidade mental, então eu inclino-me longe o suficiente para puxar o meu top sobre a cabeça, deixando-me em meu sutiã preto.

Seus olhos estão trancados no meu peito, voando de um para o outro. Ele se parece com uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos, sem saber com o que jogar primeiro.

Estou prestes a ajudá-lo e tirar o sutiã fora quando ele esmaga minhas mãos e habilmente o solta. Seus dedos roçam meu ombro enquanto ele empurra as tiras fora. Quando elas caem, ele não perde tempo de mergulhar dentro.

Ele é um homem com fome. Talvez ele tenha ficado sem sexo por tanto tempo quanto eu tenho.

Jesus, talvez isso seja uma má ideia.

Cedo demais talvez? Demais? Talvez seja muito... ooohhh!

"Ooohhh!" Eu ofego quando eu sinto os dentes levemente mordiscando meu mamilo.

Ha! Mordiscando o meu mamilo... Eu me mato.

Quando Edward muda para o outro seio eu me esqueço sobre isso ser muito cedo porque eu apenas me sinto bem demais para parar.

Eu o estou encoxando como uma prostituta violenta e eu não me importo, nem ele. Seu pau está esfregando perigosamente perto de minha boceta e eu estou tão molhada que eu deveria estar envergonhada, mas... Não.

Suas mãos percorrem minhas costas e a minha bunda coberta pela saia antes que ele chegue sob o tecido e estenda as mãos sobre minha calcinha.

"Droga, eu queria isso a noite toda", ele resmunga em meu pescoço.

"Mmmm," Eu dou um gemido, reagindo à combinação de sua respiração quente e a barba por fazer contra a minha pele. Eu empurro seu suéter para cima, sinalizando minhas intenções. Eu posso sentir cada ondulação de seu torso tonificado e a trilha feliz que leva a um punhado de pelos no peito.

Eu nunca fui de pelos no peito. Mas a quantidade certa para este homem... apenas... _FODA_... Sim.

Ele puxa o resto da sua camisa para fora do caminho e eu posso finalmente sentir pele contra pele, ele retorna para suas ações anteriores. Suas mãos começam a arrastar-se em minhas panturrilhas, mas antes que ele atinja as minhas coxas, ele retarda seus movimentos, acariciando o mesmo ponto uma e outra vez.

No meu estado de desnorteado me pergunto por uma fração de segundo o que no mundo ele está fazendo. Então eu congelo.

Oh, merda.

_Merda merda merda._

_Eu me esforço para desmontar de seu colo, mas ele segura na minha cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra mão agarra a minha panturrilha._

"Deixe- me ir", eu estalo, embora fracamente. O calor do meu corar sempre inconveniente corre para meu rosto.

"Por quê?" ele sussurra, ainda aninhado em meu pescoço.

"Porque é embaraçoso," eu sussurro de volta, fechando os olhos em total humilhação.

"O que é?" Eu posso sentir o puxão de seu sorriso na minha pele.

O filho da puta está brincando comigo?

"Que porra que você acha? Eu perdi um local quando eu me raspei ugh... Eu quero sair!" Eu tento afastá-lo, mas porra, ele é muito forte, e ele é... ele é...

Ele está tremendo...

Não, não. Ele está rindo.

Eu engasgo para ele. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está rindo de mim, seu idiota!"

Com isso, a cabeça de Edward se encaixa, e eu posso ver seu rosto avermelhado e o brilho malicioso em seus lindos olhos, e eu quero dar um soco nele e beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo.

"Ahhh. Não seja assim, Bella. Isso é fofo. É como, como uma perna moicano", diz ele, lutando para obter as palavras e tentando reinar em seu riso.

Eu quero estar com raiva dele. Eu deveria estar furiosa.

Mas eu não estou.

Seu sorriso é viciante, e em segundos eu me dissolvo em ataques de riso, inclinando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Depois que nós nos acalmamos, nós suspiramos e olhamos um para o outro pelo que parece uma eternidade.

Não me importo. Eu poderia olhar para esses olhos durante toda a noite e ser feliz.

Bem, não realmente. Eu ainda gostaria de eventualmente ter sexo com ele, mas eu discordo.

Edward rompe o silêncio primeiro.

"Por mais que eu gostasse de ficar, e você não tem ideia do quanto", diz ele, pulsando seus quadris para mim para efeito. Eu ainda posso senti-lo com força contra mim. Eu não quero que ele vá.

"Eu sei." Eu termino o seu pensamento para ele. "Nós conversamos sobre levar as coisas devagar e eu estou aqui praticamente violando você."

"Oh, eu não me importo que você esteja praticamente me violando, no mínimo. Esse é o problema. Se eu ficar, eu sei o que vou fazer, o que eu sou capaz. Já faz um tempo." Ele balança a cabeça, olhando para baixo em constrangimento.

"Sim, o mesmo aqui."

"Mas ainda temos um monte que falar. Nós ainda não discutimos a noite no bar, e eu não quero que você tenha todas as ideias erradas sobre mim. Pegar as meninas em um bar não é o meu estilo...".

Eu pressionei meu dedo sobre os lábios inchados pelos beijos. "Está tudo bem. Isso não sou eu também. Você não me deve explicações."

"Eu quero dizer a você. Eu quero saber mais sobre você."

Seus claros, olhos verdes são marcantes com a intensidade de suas palavras.

Depois de endireitar a nós mesmos e concordando em falar sobre as coisas, eu o levei até a porta. Ele me puxa pela minha cintura enquanto ele me beija suavemente, sua outra mão segurando o lado do meu rosto.

O beijo é macio novamente, mas nunca falta o mesmo fogo que eu sempre sinto beijando ele.

"Eu ligo para você amanhã. Talvez possamos levar as crianças para sair ou algo neste fim de semana", ele resmunga contra os meus lábios.

"Mmm. Ok".

Ele sorri mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta e sair em direção ao seu carro.

Eu me inclino contra a moldura da porta e aceno; ele acena de volta e vai embora.

Uma hora mais tarde, eu estou enterrada debaixo de meus lençóis na cama quando meu telefone vibra.

_Estou em casa. Eu gostaria de ainda estar aí._

Eu sorrio antes de digitar a minha resposta.

_Então venha logo._

_Não me tente, mulher._

_Ha. Mas eu queria que você ainda estivesse aqui também._

_Bom saber. Vou ligar amanhã. Bons sonhos._

_Boa noite, Edward._

E meus sonhos naquela noite poderiam não ser doces, mas ele definitivamente era a estrela.

* * *

_**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkk, essa Bella me mata, ela é hilária.**_

_**E vcs acharam que Edward não tinha percebido a perna moicano da Bella kkkkkkkkk**_

_**Eu rachei de rir, essa fic sempre me faz rir e vocês?**_

_**Povo pervo me desculpa não tá postando aki tão frequentemente, mas essa fic eu mesma traduzo, e essas semanas estão difíceis, escrever, finalizei fic, meu cabo deu problema, a vida ta tensa enfim, eu já tenho o próximo traduzido só falta betar e já to traduzindo o próximo então borá comentar que vai vir mais rápido tá**_

_**Bjsss**_


	12. 11 - Dias ensolarados e Piqueniques

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado Shay Carmo_

_**Capítulo 11 - Dias ensolarados e Piqueniques**_

No dia seguinte, Edward o fez, de fato, me ligou. Nós fizemos planos para levar as crianças ao parque, desde que Outono chegou a Forks de forma dramática. As folhas ficam em maravilhosos tons de vermelho e laranja, e a brisa mais fresca que o normal torna perfeito ficar apenas ao ar livre.

Isto claro também significa que mais pessoas vão nos ver. Mas neste momento, eu poderia nem dar a mínima.

Edward nos pega em torno das duas.

Moletom com capuz, óculos, jeans, cabelo louco.

Suspirando.

Um super animado G dá a Edward um high five.

"Eu recebo um também?" Eu pergunto brincando, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Não. Você ganha um destes no entanto", ele sussurra, olhando por cima do ombro para se certificar se as crianças já estão no carro.

Em seguida, ele me beija. Muito rápido, mas o que podemos fazer?

"Mmmmm. Eu sou especial", eu digo.

"Sim, você é", ele responde, descansando a mão sobre a parte inferior das minhas costas para me levar para o carro.

O dia está lindo. Este parque ainda é exatamente do jeito que eu me lembro de quando eu era criança, só que atualizaram o parque um pouco. As crianças praticamente correm focadas para a diversão, deixando Edward e eu sentados em um cobertor.

"Você realmente não tinha que fazer tudo isso, você sabe. Eu poderia ter trazido alguma coisa." Faço um gesto em direção à cesta de piquenique cheia de sanduíches, batatas fritas, água e suco.

"Por favor, o prazer foi meu, e foi na verdade mais ideia de Bree. Costumávamos fazer piqueniques em Seattle o tempo todo. Desde que me mudei, não tivemos a oportunidade."

"Bem, eu vou ter a certeza e agradecê-la. Eu nem me lembro da última vez que tive um piquenique."

Sentamo-nos em silêncio um pouco sociável, apenas observando as crianças correndo, escalando e balançando.

Eu estou cansada só de observá-los.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward se aproxima mais até nossos dedos se tocarem. Hesitante, ele me dá uma olhada antes de entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus.

Nós dois sorrimos, como se nós tivéssemos um grande segredo para manter. Não me escapa que há várias famílias e todas conhecidas, alguns com crianças, muitas da escola em que Edward ensina. Ele está ciente também, comprovo isso com o seu gemido exasperado.

"Meio que me irrita deixar alguns olhares curiosos me impedirem de te beijar agora", diz ele, com a voz profunda e grossa.

É muito sexy, na verdade. Tipo, sério, minha calcinha pode estar um pouco molhada bem agora.

"Bem, nós temos o direito de estarmos aqui, passarmos um tempo juntos. Isso não é errado, e nós não estamos fazendo nada de inapropriado".

"E se eu quiser fazer coisas inapropriadas?" Eu o ouvi murmurar baixinho.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ele e inalei bruscamente.

"O quê? O que foi isso, Sr. Cullen? Será que eu ouvi direito?"

Os ouvidos de Edward imediatamente ruborizam nas pontas, mas ele se recupera rapidamente, desencadeando um sorriso torto que poderia muito bem ser a principal causa de morte entre as mulheres.

Oh, isso é divertido.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando." Ele olha para frente.

"Não, não. Eu ouvi nitidamente você dizer algo sobre querer fazer coisas inapropriadas. Você se importa de explicar melhor?" Eu digo, tentando a minha voz sexy, sensual.

Pelo menos eu espero que soe sexy e sensual. Eu posso apenas soar como uma travesti ruim.

Edward vira a cabeça para mim e se inclina e é assim o tempo todo, essa atração em direção a ele, como se ele fosse o centro de gravidade.

Ele olha para a minha boca e lambe os lábios antes que seus olhos encontrem os meus, e gah! Eu quero este homem tanto que eu contemplo arriscar ser presa devido à exposição indecente.

"Vamos levar as coisas tão lentas quanto você quiser. Mas confie em mim, Bella. Você é tudo que eu penso... e quando for a hora certa, eu vou mostrar a você", ele sussurra, seus lábios a meros milímetros dos meus.

E eu estou morta. M. O. R. T. A.

Puta merda.

Um pigarro. Nós dois congelamos.

"Olá, Bella. Que bom vê-la novamente."

Meus olhos vagueiam para a fonte da voz familiar. Quando eu reconheço quem é, eu tremo por dentro.

"Uau. Charlotte. Já faz... uau. Como vai você?" Eu realmente não quero saber, mas você sabe, apenas sendo educada.

"Estou indo muito bem", diz ela, distraída, mas seus olhos se concentram em Edward. Eu realmente não a culpo, mas merda pare de olhar para ele.

Meu... MEU!

Charlotte estende a mão para Edward. "Charlotte Waters. Quem é você?"

Bata seus cílios para ele mais uma vez, cadela, e eu vou...

"Edward Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-la", ele responde balançando a mão.

"Cullen... Cullen... espere. Você é o novo professor na cidade, não é?"

Oh, Deus, Charlotte. Sério? Eu reviro os olhos enquanto eu olho para longe, fingindo estar checando as crianças. Elas ainda estão lá. Ótimo.

"Hum, sim. Como você sabe? Você é uma mãe ou...?"

"Oh, não, não!" Ela ri. Soa muito falsa, falsa risada.

"Oh, não. Eu sou muito jovem para ter filhos. O filho do meu irmão está na sua classe. Timmy?"

Edward simplesmente balança a cabeça. Eu posso sentir como ele está tenso.

"Charlotte, nós somos da mesma idade."

"Mmm. Eu sei. Mas não se preocupe. Ninguém pensa menos de você por ter uma gravidez não planejada, Bella. Você conseguiu arrebatar Mike e levá-lo a casar com você. Ele era um grande cara."

Seu rosto condescendente... Eu só quero jogá-la no chão e usar um milhão de marcadores para desenhar coisas obscenas nele.

"Por falar nisso, onde está o seu pequeno bichinho?" Ela olha em volta para os balanços.

"Umm..." Eu olho em volta como uma idiota.

"Bem, eu provavelmente deveria ir. Foi bom vê-la novamente. E Edward", ela murmura.

Eu quero matá-la com uma arma de paintball.

"Foi sem dúvida um prazer conhecê-lo."

Eu quero pegar uma pinça e arrancar cada um dos seus cílios para fora de sua cabeça.

Edward apenas acena em silêncio enquanto ela passeia para longe, adicionando um pouco de balanço extra para seus quadris o que faz ele olhar como se ela tivesse um rebolado ruim.

Ele se inclina em meu ouvido.

"Que diabos foi isso?"

Oh bom. Ele parece marcado para a vida.

"Isso... é Charlotte. Ela tinha uma coisa com o meu ex-marido, quando estávamos todos na escola. Ela tinha praticamente se jogado para ele, assim como ela fez com você agora mesmo", confessei, dando uma profunda respiração abatida.

"Ela era... intensa... e eu tenho que dizer, não de um jeito bom."

Viro-me para ele e sorrio.

"Ela não era tão ruim assim." Eu minto.

"Bella, ela era uma cadela total para você. Qual é a história aí?"

"Oh, o de costume. Arqui-inimiga da escola. Estou praticamente convencida de que algo pode ter acontecido entre ela e Mike nas minhas costas. Ao final de tudo, ela é amarga que ele acabou comigo... um monte de bem isso fez pra mim de qualquer maneira."

"Eu diria que você tem o melhor dele ali", disse ele, apontando para o meu filho balançando alto nos balanços, claramente em um concurso com Bree para ver quem pode balançar mais alto. O riso animado de G soa através do ar, fazendo-me sorrir de orelha a orelha antes de me virar para Edward.

Ele sorri com conhecimento de causa. Eu o beijo na bochecha.

Eu concordo.

"O melhor".

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt esse cap é fofo, eles começando a sair juntos e povo curioso de Forks só de olho kkkkkkkkk**

**Ainda traduzindo o 12, e só vou dizer uma coisaaaa**

**No próximo Bella vai se dar bem hehe**

**Finalmente ela vai conseguir alguma ação com o professorward haha**

**Bora comentar \o/**


	13. 12 - Menos travessuras, mais doces

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Natalia Breda_

_**Capítulo 12 - Menos travessuras, mais doces.**_

Halloween.

Sim. É para crianças. Talvez.

Mas é quase meu feriado favorito. Perdendo apenas para o Natal.

Eu tenho enfeitado o lado de fora da minha casa com tudo o que a loja de materiais de festa local tinha em estoque. Isso pode ser um pouco demais, mas hey, se você não for grande, não se incomode.

Edward e eu temos nos visto constantemente ao longo das últimas semanas e eu estou totalmente frustrada sexualmente.

Nós tivemos um par de ligações íntimas. Houve uma vez que nós estávamos na minha casa, ficando... Você sabe, quente e pesado*. Nossas mãos estavam um no outro, em lugares que eu não poderia falar de forma educada quando seu celular tocou. Bree tinha caído com uma gripe forte na casa de seus avós em Port Angeles, e ele decidiu ir buscá-la para que pudesse cuidar dela.

_ *Basicamente transando a seco._

Eu não podia culpá-lo, realmente. Ele é um pai apesar de tudo. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, G seria sempre a minha prioridade.

Mas apesar de tudo, nós temos progredido bastante bem. A tagarelice na cidade havia sido bastante alta nos dias seguintes ao nosso piquenique. Eu tive muitas mães me dando o olhar maligno. Lauren razoavelmente melhorando o fator de vadia um pouco mais, me ignorando totalmente sempre que estávamos na presença uma da outra, mesmo ela estando toda calma sobre Edward estes dias.

Ele tem sido ótimo sobre isso, no entanto. Tem sido muito politicamente correto com ela e com todo mundo que poderia ter dado a ele questões sobre ver uma mãe fora da escola.

A coisa legal é que todos os meus amigos finalmente conheceram Edward cerca de uma semana atrás... Oficialmente... Sem todo o álcool.

Tivemos um jantar na casa de Rose e Emmett. E felizmente Edward, Em e Ben se deram muito bem. Falaram de futebol e as mais recentes estatísticas de beisebol, e Alice, Rose e Ângela me deram olhares significativos quando os meninos se deram bem. E quando Alice discretamente fez o gesto com a mão do dedo pontudo entrando no buraco murmurando as palavras _melhor você transar com ele logo_, eu sabia...

Eles ficaram felizes por mim.

E Alice é uma puta pervertida.

Mas ela está orgulhosa disso, por isso estamos bem.

"Mamãe, eu acho que isso precisa de mais macarrão!"

Meu filho está atualmente examinando a variedade de doces perfeitamente nojentos para a nossa casa mal assombrada em sua fantasia de ninja.

"É isso aí, garoto!" Eu grito do meu quarto, olhando para o meu reflexo. Bruxa perfeitamente assustadora, completa com chapéu pontudo e nariz grande com a verruga.

Garrett tem sido surpreendentemente calmo e sereno sobre toda a coisa mamãe-e-Sr. Cullen. Ele me perguntou um dia, se o Sr. Cullen era meu namorado.

Sim. Imagine que conversa.

"Bem amigo, ele é um amigo que acontece de ser um menino, então eu acho que ele é."

"Mas, você gosta_ GOSTA_ dele, ou apenas gosta dele? Bree diz que ela quer que você seja a mãe dela..."

Eu praticamente cuspi meu café sobre toda a minha revista. Aquela com Johnny Depp na capa.

Foi um dia triste.

Expliquei ao meu filho que sim, embora nos gostássemos, GOSTÁSSEMOS um do outro, eu estava longe de me tornar mãe de Bree. Quer dizer, eu realmente aprendi a ama-la e sua discrição de menina, mas Edward e eu estávamos namorando há menos de um mês.

Eu o quero. Deus e a minha vagina sabem que eu quero ele também. E estamos exclusivos, algo que ele e eu discutimos uma tarde assistindo a filmes em seu sofá. Nós contornamos a terceira base após isso.

Balançando-me dos meus pensamentos, eu faço meu caminho para baixo ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Eu sorrio, já sabendo quem está do outro lado.

"Hey! Eu quero dizer, _Oláaaaa minha lindaaaaa_". Eu cacarejo e mexo minhas unhas longas em Bree, que já está rindo em sua fantasia de quimono japonês. Quando eu olho para cima, vejo o objeto de minha frustração sexual e afeição olhando para mim, um sorriso divertido estampado em seu rosto desalinhado.

"Ei, você não se fantasiou? Desmancha prazeres!" Eu digo quando Edward coloca um beijo cuidadosamente em meus lábios, tentando evitar o meu enorme nariz de plástico.

"Eu? Estou totalmente fantasiado. Eu sou um professor, explorado e mal pago, viu?" Ele aponta para o louco cabelo - espetado mais do que o habitual - e bolsos virados do avesso.

"Ah, inteligente, homem inteligente." Eu dou risada, levando-o para dentro da casa.

"Uau, isso é... totalmente insano... eu gosto. Você faria algo como isso", o observa. Suas mãos viajam do meu ombro discretamente até a ondulação da minha bunda.

"Esta fantasia é bastante precisa, você sabe... uma vez que você colocou um feitiço em mim desde o início" Ele sussurra, e eu não posso deixar de olhar para ele e bufar. Nada sexy de jeito nenhum.

"Você zomba de mim, mulher?" Ele finge choque e dor, a mão sobre o peito.

"Sim, pode apostar sua bunda que eu zombo de você. Você ensaia essa frase todos os dias?"

Ele mesmo pressiona contra as minhas costas... BEM ali... E oh, meu gaah... Suas mãos em meus quadris.

"Eu teria cuidado, Srta. Swan. Não é educado desrespeitar o professor. Vou lidar com você mais tarde."

Morte Cerebral. Porra de morte cerebral.

Ele acabou de... Ele fez?

Vou ser fodida hoje à noite.

Foda-se sim. Eu tive todos os tipos de nervoso o dia todo depois que ele me ligou para planejar esta noite. Eu me raspei, desta vez tendo certeza que eu não tinha a porra de "perna moicana", como Edward tinha tão graciosamente chamado e pus o meu bonito conjunto de sutiã e calcinha preto que eu tinha, que eu estou usando atualmente sob o traje bruxa maluca.

Minha mudez o faz rir no meu ouvido, criando arrepios por toda a minha pele.

Ele é mau. Eu sabia disso. Debaixo do exterior limpo e arrumado, ele ainda é o cara que quase me saltou na pista de dança.

Um par de horas mais tarde, a minha casa parece que passou por um furacão: embalagens de doces estão espalhados pelo chão, faixas e falsas teias de aranha caindo para baixo, e a ponta no meu chapéu pontudo está um pouco flácida.

Sim, é isso mesmo, eu disse _flácida_.

Eu sento no sofá, com os pés em cima da mesa do café olhando para Edward por trás enquanto ele dá um beijo de boa noite em Bree. Ela vai ficar na casa de Lily esta noite.

G está hospedado na casa dos meus pais, que tinham o pego alguns minutos antes.

Imagine essa introdução.

_ "Mãe, pai, esse é Edward Cullen, o professor de Garrett. __Edward, Charlie e Renee Swan."_

_ "Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Swan... Sr. Swan," Edward disse, apertando a mão do meu pai. Felizmente, eu tinha avisado Edward que eu meio que já disse aos meus pais que estávamos nos vendo. Edward sorriu educadamente quando meu pai o avaliou ali mesmo._

_ Minha mãe falou em primeiro lugar._

_ "Bem, você não é bonito? Garrett fala tão bem de você, assim como Bella", ela mexe as sobrancelhas, batendo os ombros comigo._

_ Sério, Mãe?_

Sim. Todo tipo de embaraço. Graças a Deus que Edward é tão fácil. Eu não o culpo se ele corresse para o outro lado depois disso.

Então, nós estamos sozinhos. Totalmente planejado. Ele trouxe uma muda de roupa e tudo.

"Eu deveria começar a limpar" Digo finalmente, depois de alguns momentos deleitando-me com o silêncio pacífico, sem nossos filhos.

Quando eu começo a levantar-me, no entanto, Edward me puxa suavemente de volta para baixo pelo meu pulso até que eu fracasso para baixo próximo a ele.

"Oomf!"

"Desculpe, eu só não quero que você saia do meu lado esta noite. Vamos limpar amanhã" Declara Edward, beijando meu pescoço uma e outra vez. Minha respiração acelera quando eu fecho meus olhos, sentindo uma mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço e outra embrulhada ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele.

As coisas estão meio estranhas com o meu nariz falso e fantasia em geral, mas nenhum deles parece incomodar ou detê-lo. Eu penso o quão ridículo toda esta cena deve ser olhando de fora, e eu começo a rir. Edward para todos os movimentos.

"Tem alguma coisa... engraçada, Bella?" Ele pergunta sobre a pele debaixo da minha orelha.

"Oh, nada. Estou apenas querendo saber se você já percebeu que eu ainda estou nessa roupa horrível de bruxa e simplesmente não se importa, ou se você está realmente excitado por esse nariz."

Edward se inclina para longe, arqueando uma sobrancelha, seus lábios dando lugar ao sempre sexy sorriso torto. Sem outra palavra, ele está de pé, puxando-me com ele.

"Por que você não me mostra o seu quarto para que eu possa te mostrar o que me excita?"

_ Suspiro._ Tudo bem então.

Eu mordo meu lábio, na tentativa de abafar um gemido de vadia. Seu rosto presunçoso me diz que eu falhei.

O levo lá em cima, e as suas mãos agarram meus quadris quando nós nos atrapalhamos em direção ao meu quarto. Quando abri a porta, as luzes estão apagadas salvo uma pequena lâmpada no meu criado-mudo.

Viro-me para encará-lo apenas para ser encontrada por ferozes lábios nos meus.

Puta que pariu.

Nós lutamos para tirar pedaço por pedaço da minha fantasia. Meu chapéu pontudo é jogado através do quarto, a minha capa e robe estão desamarrados e permitidos a caírem desajeitadamente no chão, deixando-me apenas no meu sutiã e calcinha.

Eu trabalho duro para empurrar para trás minhas inseguranças sobre o meu corpo e quanto tempo passou desde que alguém tenha me visto assim e vou para desfazer seu cinto e puxando sua camisa polo sobre sua cabeça.

Seu peito e barriga são apenas... _rawr_.

Não é como se seu abdominal fosse todo definido como você lê na ficção erótica que posso ou não ter lido on-line, mas... Sim... Ele é apenas certo. Ele é um homem, não uma escultura.

Sua boca faz um inventário de cada parte do meu pescoço e peito até que ele atinja a borda recortada do meu bonito sutiã.

"Estes são espetaculares", ele resmunga, enquanto suas mãos pressionam e acariciam meus seios. Os peitos estão felizes. Eu posso ouvi-los torcendo a partir da atenção.

Sua boca quente pressiona beijos contra eles enquanto suas mãos trabalham para desabotoar o sutiã por trás. Quando finalmente libera-os, ele olha com admiração.

"Merda, eu nunca me canso de olhar para eles" Diz e mergulha no direito, mordendo, chupando, acariciando. Minhas mãos vão para o cabelo, ancorando-o para mim para que eu possa sentir mais de seus beijos molhados, quentes.

Eu finalmente encontro o meu caminho para a beira da minha cama e sento-me, olhando para ele quando o mesmo se afasta e abre o zíper da sua braguilha. Sua calça cai em uma poça a seus pés e seus dedos engancham sua cueca boxer. O que eu quero ver mais, o que eu porra sonhei , está duro e pronto na minha frente.

Ele olha para mim quase cauteloso, apreensivo. É preciso toda a minha força para não puxá-lo para mim.

"Você tem certeza? Nós não temos que... OHHHH!"

Sim, a minha mão em torno de seu pau o cala bem rápido.

Eu mentalmente fiz uma comemoração comigo mesma.

_ Oh, sim. Eu ainda tenho isso._

Sua mão encontra a aquisição no meu ombro, firmando-o quando eu puxo a cueca todo o caminho até que eu estou cara-a-cara com o pênis mais bonito, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse dizendo Olá.

Oi. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Ou será... Em poucos segundos.

O olho para assegurá-lo, já que eu realmente não respondi a sua pergunta.

"Eu tenho certeza. Quero isso."

Sua mão acaricia minha bochecha enquanto eu puxo-o para mim.

Minha boca está pronta para receber o pênis bonito até que eu sou parada.

Não por ele, não se preocupe. Não.

Eu não posso colocar a minha boca em torno dele porque meu nariz falso gigantesco é pressionado contra a pele acima da sua base.

Eu ficaria constrangida se eu não estivesse tão excitada.

Edward, percebendo que algo está errado, parece confuso. Em seguida, ele ri.

Eu rasgo o acessório ofensivo do meu rosto e o levo em minha boca.

"Foda-se!"

Sim, isso o cala mais uma vez.

Agora, tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu dei um boquete. E eu nunca fiz isso com alguém assim, um... Dotado.

Não é como se fosse um pau monstro, mas é consideravelmente maior do que o de Mike.

E eu não tenho ideia porque diabos eu estou pensando sobre o pau de Mike agora quando tenho o de Edward dentro da minha boca.

Eu tento todos os movimentos que posso me lembrar, observando suas reações e aprendendo o que realmente lhe faz louco.

Suas mãos massageiam meu couro cabeludo e posso dizer que ele está tentando muito, muito duro para não empurrar minha cabeça para baixo.

Logo, ele puxa um pouco o meu cabelo, sinalizando que está prestes a vir e, quando eu levanto os meus olhos para os seus, posso ver como o afeto.

Ele me empurra até minhas costas atingirem o colchão, beijando seu caminho para cima do meu estômago até meus lábios, e depois para baixo novamente.

"Você tem sido uma menina má, Srta. Swan", ele ofega contra meu peito.

Oh, meu Deus, ele está puxando o cartão de professor.

"Ah, é? Vou ter que cumprir detenção, Sr. Cullen?" Eu expiro tudo como gatinha sexy.

Seus olhos brilham com alegria e sexo antes que seus dedos empurrem a minha calcinha para baixo e para fora.

E, senhoras e senhores, eu estou completamente nua em frente a este homem totalmente nu e fodidamente quente.

Estou recebendo sexo. Estou recebendo sexo. Estou recebendo SEXO!

"Eu só poderia ter você cumprindo, aqui e agora... gostaria disso, Bella?"

Ele tem a obrigação de trabalhar em um emprego de sexo por telefone depois de horas com essa voz, porque realmente.

Outro dos meus gemidos de puta escapa enquanto sua boca encontra a minha de novo e agora estamos frenéticos.

Tem sido um tempo para nós dois. Não há necessidade de mais preliminares.

Ele cutuca minhas pernas abertas e eu cumpro imediatamente, envolvê-las em torno de sua cintura, puxando-o para atender a minha umidade.

Ele é quente e duro. Apenas senti-lo ali está me deixando malditamente louca.

Afasta-se por um momento, descansando sua testa contra a minha, olhando para mim com seus lindos olhos verdes-escuros com a luxúria. Mas há outra coisa lá também.

"Isso é mais do que sexo para mim, você sabe?"

As palavras me pegam de surpresa e eu procuro seus olhos para o significado. Mas eu entendo o que ele está dizendo.

"É mais do que sexo para mim também" Asseguro-lhe.

"Eu quero tudo isso, Bella. Sei que é cedo, mas foda-se, eu quero tudo."

Meu Deus, ele soa tão sincero e desesperado tudo de uma vez.

Eu sinto isso também.

E também sinto o seu pau bem lá. A porra. LÁ.

"Por favor". Eu nem sei o que diabos eu estou implorando, honestamente. Mas ele recebe-o.

E então ele empurra.

E então, ele está dentro.

E então ele está empurrando novamente, até que não pode ficar mais perto.

E não é o suficiente.

"Oh, Deus. Tão bom. Assim, assim, tãoooo bom," eu canto.

Ele não está se movendo ainda, e sua respiração é quente contra meus lábios.

"Oh, foda-se. Isso... isso... isso é..."

"Fodidamente incrível" Eu suspiro.

Ele fecha os olhos e acena em silêncio.

Edward começa a mover-se lentamente, e eu posso sentir cada centímetro maldito quando ele estabelece um bom ritmo, com a mão colocando a minha perna para o alto em torno dele.

Gemidos e barulhos preenchem o silêncio do meu quarto, deslizamento da pele e rangidos da cama.

Logo, seus movimentos crescem mais rápidos e eu vou me encontrar com ele a cada estocada. Não há palavras que são trocadas, porque elas não são necessárias. Estamos nos comunicando muito.

Quando eu sinto os dedos entre nós pressionando meu clitóris, leva nada mais do que três segundos para ver estrelas.

Todas as constelações. Cada uma, fodidamente uma.

Ele agarra meus quadris quando perde o controle, batendo em mim até que o mesmo está caindo sobre a borda.

Edward cai em cima de mim, respirando na curva do meu pescoço. Meus braços envolvem em torno de suas costas, minhas mãos enredadas em seu cabelo.

Quando recupera o fôlego, ele rola para o lado até que nós dois estamos olhando para o teto.

"Puta merda", diz.

"Sim". Eloquente, Bella. Realmente.

Nós viramos nossas cabeças em direção ao outro e sorrimos.

"Você está bem?", pergunta ele, rolando para o lado dele e acariciando minha bochecha.

"Você está brincando?" Sorrio.

Ele ri baixinho.

"Desculpe, eu não durei muito tempo. Tem sido um tempo. E você é... você é quente."

"Eu não sou quente" Eu protesto. As palavras quente e Bella não parecem combinar.

"Você é louca. E quente E eu quis dizer o que eu disse antes. Eu quero tudo, Bella."

Eu sorrio. Porque, sim.

"Eu sei. Vamos conversar mais amanhã. Podemos ter mais sexo agora?"

O quê? Sou impaciente por natureza.

Edward sorri e rosna para o meu pescoço enquanto me ataca da forma mais doce possível.

Sim. Estamos a ter sexo outra vez.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Cara eu ri tanto nesse cap, só eles pra primeira vez deles ser com a Bella vestida de bruxa kkkkkkkk**

**E eles são hilarios rsrsrs**

**Adorooooo**

**ENtão finalmente Bella teve seu mal caminho com o profward, o que será que rola agora?**

**Bora comentar povo **


	14. 13 – Tudo sobre a mesa

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Natalia Breda_

_**Capítulo 13 – Tudo sobre a mesa**_

Eu ouço o chuveiro funcionando quando estico minhas pernas.

Dolorida. Tal uma boa dor também.

A noite passada foi...

_Suspiro._

Após a primeira vez, em vez de desesperado, foi muito mais doce e mais lento.

A primeira tinha sido toda sobre conquistar e sufocar o desejo que vinha se construindo desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos.

Sim, agimos como adolescentes. Então o quê? Os pais ainda estão autorizados a fazer sexo quente, certo?

Certo.

E Deus sabe que eu precisava de um momento para pensar em mim mesma, para variar, depois de investir tanto de mim no meu ex-marido e meu filho.

O menino, como Edward disse, que foi a melhor parte da minha vida antiga.

Garrett é o meu mundo. Eu daria tudo por ele.

Mas, uma garota tem necessidades, e não tenho vergonha de admitir isso.

Sou trazida de volta ao presente, ao som da água desligando-se no banheiro.

Edward.

Ele estava tomando banho no meu banheiro no meu quarto.

Apenas... Uau.

Eu envio um texto rápido para os meus pais, para checar G e ver como o resto de sua noite foi. Em resposta, o meu pai envia a imagem de um garoto muito feliz de cinco anos de idade, com uma grande pilha de panquecas na frente dele.

"Por que você está sorrindo tão grande?" Edward sobe de volta para a cama, o peso dele, seu aroma limpo e quente, hipnotizando os meus sentidos quando ele envolve o braço em volta do meu torso acariciando meu pescoço. Minha visão é preenchida com um Edward iluminado cercado por flores exuberantes e pássaros cantando.

Eu balancei a imagem da minha cabeça e tento uma resposta coerente. "Sinto muito, huh?"

Edward se afasta e ri, apontando para o telefone na minha mão.

"O que conseguiu você sorridente?"

"Oh!" Eu viro a tela na direção dele. Ele bufa.

"Parece que ele está tendo uma ótima manhã. Lembra-me que eu deveria verificar Bree" Diz ele, estendendo a mão para encontrar o seu telefone no bolso de sua calça em algum lugar no chão. Sua chamada é breve, falando primeiro com Ângela, então Bree. Seu rosto se ilumina quando fala com sua filha. É tão cativante e derrete completamente meu coração.

Eu sei exatamente como ele se sente.

Escapo, assim ele pode conversar, e eu posso me tornar decente. Quando olho no espelho do meu banheiro, ainda semi-nebuloso a partir da chuveirada de Edward, faço o inventário.

O cabelo está uma bagunça? _Confere._

Lábios gordos e inchados? _Confere._

Eu verifico o meu hálito. Caramba, isso está ruim. Eu escovo os dentes e língua. Uso algum anti-séptico bucal.

Hálito fresco? _Confere._

Eu faço um pequeno esticar. Ainda dolorida?

Deliciosamente sim. _CONFERE._

Quando eu volto para o meu quarto, Edward está de óculos e está digitando algo em seu telefone. Ele está sem camisa, com apenas sua boxer.

Ele se encaixa muito bem aqui.

"Tudo bem?" Eu pergunto, recostando-me na cama.

"Sim. Bree está bem. Assistindo a um filme com seu avô." Ele coloca o telefone em cima da mesa de cabeceira e se vira para mim, com os braços imediatamente me puxando para mais perto.

Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

"Então o que você quer fazer agora?" Pergunto tão inocentemente quanto possível.

Porque, você sabe... Eu sei o que eu quero fazer agora...

Ele responde cheirando meu pescoço, sua respiração quente misturada com sua língua molhada faz minha pele estourar em arrepios.

Eu sei que, no fundo, nós realmente devemos conversar. Quer dizer, ainda há um monte de coisas, né?

Especialmente sobre o seu passado. Ele realmente não tem falado muito sobre isso.

Quero saber tudo. Tenho essa súbita necessidade desesperada de saber qualquer coisa sobre ele.

Mas quando ele me puxa para cima dele, me empurrando para baixo sobre sua ereção.

Sim, essas perguntas podem esperar.

...

"Então, eu estou pensando em levar a classe em uma viagem de campo."

Edward e eu estamos desfrutando de café e torrada francesa no restaurante antes de pegar as crianças.

"Ah, é? Onde?" Eu espio sobre minha caneca para ele.

"Bem, está ficando um pouco frio demais para um monte de coisas ao ar livre, mas estava pensando no Museu das Crianças em Port Angeles. O que você acha?"

Ah sim. O Museu das Crianças. Não fique muito animado. Não é como o da cidade, mas é bonito. Tenho muitas lembranças de meus pais me levando para lá quando era uma criança. Foi um grande negócio quando eu tinha cinco anos.

É realmente apenas um pequeno edifício com uma casa verde ligada a ele. Dentro do prédio são estações interativas para artes e ofícios, um supermercado, um banco de mentira, e um espaço para exposições temporárias.

Tem dinossauros este mês.

E sim, G é todo sobre os dinossauros.

"Eu acho que é uma grande ideia! Tenho certeza que as crianças vão adorar, eu sei que G vai adorá-lo mais do que já faz."

Seu sorriso presunçoso me faz em cada momento.

"Ah, é mesmo? Bem, G é um grande garoto e um bom juiz de caráter, então eu estou lisonjeado. Mas, estou um pouco mais interessado no que sua mãe pensa de mim." Diz ele, avançando a mão sobre a minha, para emaranhar nossos dedos juntos.

Seus olhos por trás dos óculos brilham com malícia. Então eu decido jogar.

"Sua mãe? Oh, eu tenho em muito boa autoridade que ela acha que ele é um professor muito bom, muito profissional e muito carinhoso para com seus alunos." Dou-lhe um sorriso inocente.

"E então?"

"E... Ele é muito minucioso... Você sabe, com todas as suas aulas e atribuições. Garrett está progredindo muito bem."

Edward geme e eu tento segurar meu riso.

"Mulher, você está me matando aqui" Diz ele com um sorriso.

"O quê? Oh, você quer mais detalhes? Muito bem, então. Vamos ver..." Eu bato meu dedo em meus lábios e olho para cima em pensamento falso. Quando olho para ele, mais uma vez, seus olhos estão fixos nos meus lábios.

Eu me inclino, puxando sua mão para ele se aproximar. Quando ele faz, eu sussurro.

"Ouvi dizer que ela acha que ele é incrível na cama."

Sua reação. Droga. Eu gostaria que estivéssemos em privado.

Seus olhos fecham brevemente quando seu sorriso se transforma em um sorriso completo. Eu sorrio com ele.

Edward traz nossas mãos fechadas à boca, beijando delicadamente meus dedos.

Como pode este homem bonito ser tão sexy e primordial um minuto e ainda ser o mais doce, o homem mais gentil que eu já conheci?

Eu estou embriagada por ele.

"Diga a ela que eu acho que ela é incrível na cama também. Na verdade, diga que ela é incrível, ponto final."

Deus, a sinceridade nos olhos dele...

"Bella, eu quero falar. Sobre mim. Sobre o meu passado. Sobre... onde isso vai dar."

Eu ouço a honestidade em sua voz e isso me faz colocar a minha outra mão em cima das nossas unidas.

"Ok".

"Porque, você sabe... nós somos pais aqui, e eu sei que você sente o mesmo por querer o que é melhor para os nossos filhos, e não posso falar por você, mas a minha principal prioridade é Brianna. Ela não teve uma mãe ao crescer. Ela realmente gosta de você, você sabe? Eu apenas quero ter certeza que estamos nessa com a cabeça clara e sempre com nossos filhos em mente. "

Deus, ele é adorável quando divaga.

"Edward, eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo. E estou com você em tudo o que você acabou de dizer. Como disse antes, G é o meu garoto. Ele passou por muita coisa. Já passei por muita coisa. Quero que você saiba que isto não é apenas sobre o sexo também. Como você disse, ontem à noite e você querendo mais... Eu estou lá também. " Eu paro e posso sentir o calor do meu rubor tomando conta.

Seu sorriso aliviado me faz derreter e quando ele finalmente adiciona a outra mão para a pilha, parece que estamos a fazer um pacto.

"Conte-me sobre sua esposa."

Não há tempo como o presente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ainda mals meninas**

**Espero que gostemmm**


	15. 14 – Sem o passado, não haveria futuro

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

**_Capítulo 14 – Sem o passado, não haveria futuro_**

"Conte-me sobre sua esposa."

Será que eu realmente gostaria de saber?

Claro que sim.

Estou preparada.

Edward toma outro gole de café e olha para fora da janela antes de responder.

"Eu conheci Tanya na faculdade. Ela era bonita, amigável e fácil de conviver. Tudo era confortável com ela. Isso só se tornou uma daquelas coisas, sabe? Nós meio que apenas flutuávamos em um relacionamento." Ele bufa e olha para mim. "Até hoje, eu não estou muito certo de que tipo de relação era. Nós dois estávamos solteiros e era apenas conveniente, especialmente quando as pessoas começaram a assumir que éramos um casal. Foi fácil simplesmente cair dentro."

Eu suspiro, permanecendo focada em seu rosto. Eu ainda não tenho certeza onde ele está levando isso. Mas eu aperto sua mão, em silêncio, pedindo-lhe para continuar.

"Nós estávamos juntos, cerca de oito meses antes que ela me dissesse que estava grávida. Nós fomos cuidadosos, mas, obviamente, não cuidadosos o suficiente", disse ele com uma risada sem humor.

"Os pais dela ficaram furiosos, mas não podiam fazer muita coisa em termos de dizer a Tanya o que fazer. Ela tinha vinte anos e vivia por conta própria. Meus pais estavam preocupados, mas apoiaram especialmente depois que eu disse a eles que eu estava determinado a terminar a faculdade. Eu estava adiantado e já estava no último ano, então eu imaginei que a coisa certa a se fazer seria propor a ela."

_Ah. Eu vejo onde isso vai dar._

"Então, você se casou com ela, a escola terminou e você pensou que todos viveriam felizes para sempre, certo?" Eu supus, acariciando o topo da sua mão com os dedos. Ele é um homem bom e digno de confiança.

Ele sorri tristemente. "Praticamente. Eu imaginei, nós nos dávamos muito bem, e eu me importava com ela um bocado. Nós pensamos em nos transformar em um forte casal e o amor viria a seguir."

"Não foi assim que aconteceu ..."

"Não. Não completamente. Brianna nasceu e durante algum tempo pelos primeiros meses, eu realmente pensei que as coisas iriam dar certo." Ele para de falar , olhando pela janela novamente.

Eu aperto a mão dele, tentando transmitir compreensão e paciência. Eu não gosto do som disso.

"O que aconteceu, Edward?"

Sua cabeça cai quando ele expira, então seus tristes olhos encontram os meus, e ele deixa ir o domínio que tenho sobre suas mãos, arrastando os dedos ao longo das linhas da minha palma.

"Ela estava dirigindo para casa dos seus pais uma noite, quando ela foi atingida por um motorista bêbado. Ela morreu com o impacto."

Puta merda.

"Puta merda".

Bem, o que mais eu vou dizer?

"Sim. Foi difícil por um tempo. Eu era jovem, um novo pai sozinho com um bebê de três meses. Todo mundo de luto, eu estava de luto, mas chegou um momento em que eu tinha que seguir em frente para que eu pudesse levantar Bree. Eu originalmente queria ir para a escola e tornar-me um professor de Inglês, mas eu precisava priorizar as coisas, então eu peguei um emprego como professor da primeira série, um ano depois."

"Uau".

"Correndo para as colinas já?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo tristemente.

"O quê? Você está brincando agora, certo? Por que você ainda acha isso? Eu tenho um filho também, sabe? Você o conheceu, ele está em sua classe, e ele às vezes é um pé no saco, mas ele adora o chão em que você pisa ... lembra dele?" Tento brincar.

Eu fui bem sucedida quando ele riu, puxando minha mão para ele e colocando um beijo doce na minha palma.

Sim, eu acredito que eu visivelmente desmaiei.

Porque sério.

"G não é um pé no saco, Bella. Ele é um garoto incrível. Você deveria vê-lo na sala de aula. Ele é ótimo."

Isso me faz sorrir. Um sorriso tão grande que dói meu rosto.

"Veja? Você sabe o que quero dizer. O brilho nos seus olhos me mata toda vez, você sabe disso?" Edward acrescenta com um sorriso.

"O sentimento é mútuo, amigo."

Nós dois sorrimos patetamente um para o outro antes de Edward continuar.

"Então, sim. Eu aceitei o emprego, e eu nunca olhei para trás. Felizmente, eu caí no amor pelo ensino. Mas quando eu percebi que Bree estava crescendo e perdendo uma infância real, já que eu sempre a tive na creche enquanto eu estava no trabalho, e, em seguida, na escola onde eu ensinei para o pré e jardim de infância, eu sabia que ela merecia algo melhor. Eu queria um ritmo mais lento, queria estar mais perto de meus pais. Então, aqui estamos nós. "Ele aponta em torno de nossa vizinhança em geral com um leve sorriso.

Estou curiosa, no entanto. Eu não posso ajudá-lo. A súbita sensação de insegurança me atinge como uma tonelada de tijolos e não consigo me livrar dele.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Eu mantenho a minha voz plana, tentando disfarçar a minha timidez.

"É claro."

"Você a amou? Você ainda sente falta dela?"

Eu sou seriamente uma masoquista por perguntar, mas eu tenho que saber.

Ele leva um momento, visivelmente meditando sobre minhas perguntas, e eu quase posso ouvir as engrenagens em sua cabeça se movendo. Seus olhos encontram os meus, e eles são sinceros e honestos.

"Eu acho que a amava de uma maneira. Eu não acho que foi com a paixão que eu vi no casamento dos meus pais, mas eu me importava com ela... e sim, eu provavelmente a amava da única maneira que eu sabia, embora eu definisse como amor na época. tornou-se um elemento confortável para minha vida."

Oh.

"Eu sinto falta de sua companhia, e eu desejo que Bree pudesse ter tido sua mãe por perto. Mas é o que é. Eu sou uma pessoa muito diferente agora, e eu quero mais do que eu tinha com ela. Quero paixão, desejo... "

Ele termina suas palavras com um beijo na minha mão antes de elevá-lo em direção ao seu desalinhado e delicioso rosto, inclinando-se para meu toque.

Eu posso ter desmaiado novamente agora. Eu não posso ter certeza.

"Você é diferente, no entanto. Apenas o que eu senti naquela noite no bar... Nossa, eu não posso nem começar a explicar a química louca. Você não concorda?" Ele olha para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Pfft. Hum, sim, eu concordo totalmente com isso."

"E eu estava falando sério ontem à noite, Bella. Eu quero tudo. Eu não acho que nós precisamos dançar em torno de como nos sentimos. Nós somos adultos, somos pais. Decisões são baseadas em padrões totalmente diferentes", diz ele, e nós dois rimos. O peso de alguns momentos atrás, de repente suspenso.

"Mas..." Sua risada termina e ele me dá um sorriso doce.

"Mas..." Eu instigo ele com a minha própria sobrancelha arqueada .

"Eu quero saber mais sobre você. Sobre Garrett..."

Oh, rapaz.

"Bella, o que aconteceu com o pai de G, seu ex-marido?"

Aqui vamos nós.

Eu me viro para olhar para a garçonete. "Posso pegar um refil, por favor?" Eu meio que grito quando a vejo zumbindo por nós. Ela balança a cabeça e sorri em reconhecimento.

Por um segundo eu penso em perguntar se ela pode talvez batizá-lo com alguma coisa. Deus sabe que eu vou precisar dele.

"Quanto tempo você tem?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ficamos sabendo mais sobre o Edward, no proximo saberemos sobre a Bella ;)**

**Bora comentar povo o proximo vem segunda \o/**


	16. 15 – Fora das bocas de bebês

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

**_Capítulo 15 – Fora das bocas de bebês._**

"Bella, o que aconteceu com o pai de G, seu ex-marido?"

Aqui vamos nós.

Eu me viro para olhar para a garçonete. "Posso pegar um refil, por favor?" Eu meio grito quando a vejo zumbindo por nós. Ela balança a cabeça e sorri em reconhecimento.

Por um segundo eu penso em perguntar se ela pode talvez batizá-lo com alguma coisa. Deus sabe que eu vou precisar dele.

"Quanto tempo você tem?"

_._

_._

_._

"Então, depois de perceber que ele estava no hospital o tempo todo, eu decidi que eu iria para lá eu mesma e levar-lhe alguma comida. Quando virei à esquina, Mike estava tropeçando para fora de um almoxarifado amarrando as calças, a pequena, loira, companheira de tecnologia de raios-X seguindo atrás, rindo e limpando a boca. Eu nunca vou esquecer." Eu olho para fora da janela, revivendo toda a cena.

Eu tento manter minha história curta e direta ao ponto. Não há necessidade de chafurdar na merda. Edward está sentado, ouvindo pacientemente a minha história durante os últimos vinte minutos.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e voltei ao presente, apenas para encontrá-lo olhando para mim com uma expressão simpática e um pouco chateada.

"Uau. Sinto muito, Bella. Deve ter sido muito difícil."

"Você pensaria, mas não. Não, realmente. Edward, nós nos casamos pelas razões erradas. Nós mentimos para nós mesmos e um para o outro, jurando que estávamos apaixonados e que foi a coisa certa a fazer. Mas juro por Deus a verdade é que não estávamos apaixonados, e no momento em que o vi com aquela garota, um peso foi retirado, como se eu pudesse finalmente respirar, e eu não tinha ideia de que nosso casamento estava me pesando para baixo. "

Edward pega a minha mão, seu polegar criando padrões sobre meus dedos. Seus olhos me fazem derreter.

"Ele era um idiota, Bella. Um total idiota."

Estou boquiaberta com a intensidade de sua voz.

Mas eu concordo com ele.

"Pode crer, ele é um idiota. Eu sou um bom partido!" Eu sorrio e pisco para ele, tentando aliviar o clima, ele sorri pouco convincente e parece que ele está meditando sobre outro pensamento.

"E, G? Mike não tem nenhum desejo de estar em sua vida? Como isso pode ser possível?" Orelhas e bochechas de Edward brilham vermelhas. Puta merda, eu nunca tinha visto ele assim.

"Ele nunca esteve realmente ao redor para começar, Edward", eu respondo, desta vez tendo suas mãos nas minhas, tentando acalmar sua aparente raiva. "G nunca realmente sentiu falta dele. Mike sempre foi apenas o cara que G chamou de 'Pai', mas na periferia. Ele havia crescido com o entendimento de que Mike estava sempre trabalhando, e eu fiz o mesmo."

"Bella, ele é um idiota. Você merece muito mais do que isso, ele é um idiota do caralho."

Ele murmura essa última parte quase para si mesmo, o que me faz rir.

Uma vez que ele me vê rir, um pequeno sorriso puxa em seus lábios, e em poucos minutos nós dois estamos rindo ao longe.

Em um movimento rápido, ele está de pé, jogando um pouco de dinheiro na mesa e pegando a minha mão.

"Vamos, vamos pegar nossos filhos."

...

É incrível, essa coisa que Edward e eu temos. Torna-se rotina, realmente ... Mas, realmente uma rotina agradável . As crianças se dão bem uns com os outros. Bree é uma boneca comigo e G ergue santuários em nome do Sr. Cullen.

É o dia da excursão, e sim, eu voluntariamente sou uma acompanhante. Ângela também vem junto, graças a Deus, porque eu realmente não posso lidar com algumas destas malditas mães piranhas.

Até este ponto, o gato está praticamente fora da bolsa com o nosso relacionamento. É uma cidade pequena, e muito estereotipada nisso. Nós realmente não estamos sendo discretos, também.

Relaxe, não é como se nós fossemos transar a seco na biblioteca da escola ou foder a boca um do outro na lanchonete. Mas, há definitivamente um ar sobre nós que grita, "Meu ... Não toque caralho."

G está falando e correndo como o coelhinho da Energizer. É a sua primeira excursão, e você pensaria que nós estamos indo para Disney World e não ao Museu de Crianças de Port Angeles.

"Mamãe, quanto tempo é a viagem para o museu?"

"Hum, cerca de uma hora, amiguinho."

"Posso me sentar com o Sr. Cullen?"

Rapaz-paixão, eu juro para você.

Eu não culpo você, meu esperto, inteligente filho. Eu não culpo você em tudo. Sr. Cullen é muito fodidamente fantástico.

"Eu não acho, G. Vocês todos têm assentos atribuídos no ônibus, você provavelmente vai estar sentado com um amigo da sua classe."

"Você vai sentar com o Sr. Cullen, mamãe?"

Essa pequena queda em sua voz, como se ele estivesse me provocando.

Espertinho.

"Eu não sei, querido. Eu poderia ter que me sentar com os outros acompanhantes."

"Oh, eu não acho que o Sr. Cullen ficaria muito feliz se você não se sentasse com ele. Você é a namorada dele, não é?"

_Oh, rapaz._

"Uh, hum... hey, G? Seja cuidadoso para quem você diz isso por aí, ok?"

"Por que, é um segredo? Porque você não é muito boa em manter segredos."

Esse garoto.

"Não, isso não é realmente um segredo, querido, mas não queremos dizer a todos que nós nos encontramos", eu tento explicar.

"Por que não?"

Hmm... Sim, por que não? Por que estou fazendo disso um grande negócio?

"Você sabe o quê, cara? Deixa pra lá . Diga a quem você quiser contar."

Isso faz ele sorrir.

Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer?

...

"Bem, você não parece estilosa." Edward sussurra em meu ouvido quando ele passa por mim, roçando-se contra o meu quadril quando ele faz o seu caminho em direção ao ônibus para descarregar a caixa de lanches preparada.

Eu olho para mim mesma, checando para ver se eu realmente pareço como um idiota ou não. Estou em calças skinny cropped, uma de suas camisetas gola v branca amarrada em um nó de lado, meus tênis, e meu boné do Mariner's.

Quando ele retorna para escovar propositadamente contra mim novamente, eu sussurro de volta.

"Eu acho que usar suas roupas me faz parecer estilosa. Pela maneira como parece muito quente em você mesmo." Eu sorrio quando vejo o olhar de súbita consciência em seu rosto.

Ele olha em volta para se certificar de que não temos uma plateia e me puxa em direção ao lado oculto do ônibus da escola, longe de olhares indiscretos. Ele olha para mim com fome, olhando para meus lábios e lambendo seus próprios no processo.

"Você está usando a minha camisa? Esta é minha?" Ele parece que está praticamente rosnando no meu ouvido quando seus dedos tocam as extremidades do V , acariciando a minha pele no processo. Isso me faz tremer, e não porque eu estou com frio.

"Sim, é, Sr. Cullen," Eu ronrono em seu ouvido.

Ele agarra meus quadris. "Maldita seja, mulher. Você está me matando aqui. Você estará em apuros depois, só para você saber". Seu hálito quente no meu ouvido me faz gemer um pouco e só desse jeito, eu fico sozinha olhando para ele andando de volta para recolher a linha de estudantes.

Odeio ver você ir, mas eu amo assistir você sair.

Eu embasbaco com seu Jeans revestindo sua bunda, a camiseta da escola verde escura abraçando as suas impressionantes costas e suspiro, ouvindo-o rir. Eu saio dessa e o pego olhando para mim por cima do ombro, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Eu adoro excursões.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Essa excursão vai dar o que falar em kkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora sabemos o canalha que o Mike é ¬¬'**

**Pobre G**

**Pelo menos ele tem uma super mãe que a Bella é kkkkkkkk**

**Agora bora comentar que os proximos cap ja estão sendo revisados**


	17. 16 - Batendo e outros ruídos

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 16 - Batendo e outros ruídos**

Um ônibus cheio de crianças do jardim de infância excessivamente excitadas não torna o flerte fácil.

Quando eu olho a linha inconfundível de pequenos de cinco e seis anos de idade, cada um segurando em uma corda comprida com pequenas barras de punho nelas, eu também vejo as mães anfitriãs que tão alegremente se inscreveram para acompanhantes.

Eu me pergunto por que elas estão todas usando saltos e esportivos penteados feitos?

Descaradas. É ridículo, realmente.

E então eu percebo- merda, isso poderia se tornar uma viagem desconfortável. Entre curiosos, olhos de ódio e crianças em idade escolar gritando, este dia pode acabar comigo me afogando em uma garrafa de pinot noir.

E Edward... Esperançosamente.

As crianças alcançam o ônibus e começam a acumular, meu filho sorrindo o seu mais brilhante sorriso, e isso me faz querer beijá-lo todo e constrangê-lo. Mas eu não vou.

Vou esperar até que ele tenha treze anos e realmente odeie.

"Depois de você." Edward faz um gesto com a mão na direção do ônibus quando todas as crianças foram para seus lugares. Ele me pisca o sorriso torto que, juntamente com os óculos, me fazem querer fazer coisas ruins com ele.

"Você é perverso" Eu estreito meus olhos acusadores, mas não posso segurá-lo tempo suficiente depois eu já estou sorrindo para ele.

Ele dá de ombros, orgulhoso e confiante. Sim, isso é quente.

Quando embarcamos, eu observo Lily e Garrett sentados juntos, conversando e rindo, e eu faço uma nota mental para falar com Ângela depois e organizar o casamento deles.

As mães também embarcaram, três delas procurando por assentos adequados. Uma fica na parte de trás com seu filho, enquanto as outras duas estão totalmente tentando avaliar a escolha do assento de Edward e olhando para mim também, eu não sei porra, elas esperam que eu me desintegre diante de seus olhos?

Sem chance, senhoras.

Ângela também embarca, um conforto bem-vindo entre essas mulheres com muito rímel e decote para uma excursão. Ela fica do outro lado do corredor dos nossos filhos e sorri para mim.

Sim. Estaremos escolhendo cerimônia de casamento e locais de recepção amanhã.

Edward confere o número de pessoas e senta-se no banco da frente, em silêncio, me chamando para sentar com ele, com os olhos expressivos e sobrancelha arqueada.

Meus olhos saltam entre os olhares de morte das mamães excitadas e o dele em questionamento, e nós estamos momentaneamente congelados no lugar.

O que eu faço?

Quer dizer, eu sei o que eu quero fazer, sem dúvida. Porque, pfftt, quem não gostaria?

Mas, se eu fizer o que eu tanto quero fazer naturalmente, eu vou ser a conversa da APM para o futuro previsível.

Um olhar solidário e aceno de Ângela sela o acordo para mim.

Fodam-se elas. Fodam-se todas.

Eu sento. Próximo a ele. E eu posso sentir os olhos das mulheres em mim como punhais... não, como mísseis de busca de calor. Isto, combinado com o calor e o cheiro dele perto de mim, me faz bufar.

Não me pergunte o porquê. Eu não tenho uma maldita ideia.

Edward parece entretido com o seu pequeno sorriso, os olhos enrugando nos cantos.

"Você, está bem?"

Eu suspiro. "Sim... Mas eu acho que eu só estou na lista negra de cada mulher aqui... bem, com exceção de Ângela. Ela pensa que eu arraso", eu digo, pegando a expressão de aprovação de Ângela no enorme espelho retrovisor traseiro do motorista.

Edward pega a minha mão e coloca-a em sua coxa, inclinando-se para mim até que seus lábios estão em meu ouvido. Malditos arrepios.

"Você está preocupada com o que elas pensam? Pensei que tínhamos concordado que não íamos esconder", ele sussurra.

Eu viro um pouco na direção dele, meus lábios a centímetros de distância dos seus. "Eu não estou preocupada com o que elas pensam. Mas estou preocupada com o que elas podem estar dizendo a seus filhos. Você sabe como as crianças podem ser cruéis na escola, e eu estou com medo que G possa voltar para casa a qualquer momento todo perturbado e aborrecido sobre algo que uma das crianças poderiam dizer sobre mim ou você, ou nós. "

Eu respiro e expiro profundamente, feliz por ter deixado tudo isso sair.

Edward se afasta e vira para frente, seu rosto a imagem da contemplação silenciosa. Ele está refletindo sobre as minhas palavras. Eu sei o suficiente sobre ele agora para ver. A qualquer momento, ele vai dizer alguma coisa para me fazer sentir melhor.

No entanto, o silêncio entre nós continua durante a viagem , durante os sacolejos, e crianças alegres gritando e rindo, e eu realmente estou pirando um pouco que ele não respondeu. Ele ainda está segurando a minha mão, então isto é algo, pelo menos.

No momento em que chegamos ao museu, minha mente passou por diversos cenários, desde o realista ao ridiculamente exagerado. Quando a porta do ônibus se abre, a compulsão me leva a fugir para fora do meu assento e para o ar fresco.

Eu não sei por que eu estou enlouquecendo tanto, mas assim que Edward sai com a fila de pequenas pessoas que se arrastam atrás, eu o puxo de lado.

Sua testa faz a coisa enrugada, onde parece que ele está tanto incomodado quanto preocupado.

E eu sou uma puta com tesão que ainda consegue ficar toda quente e incomodada por ele.

"Sinto muito. Eu não queria arruinar o dia tão cedo. Talvez seja apenas tudo, os olhares, a coisa de cidade pequena, as crianças barulhentas... Não se preocupe", eu sussurro, virando as costas para as mães saindo do ônibus para que eu não tenha uma maldita audiência. Edward faz um bom trabalho de olhar para frente e balançar a cabeça como se eu estivesse dando-lhe alguma informação realmente importante.

Quando todas as crianças estão reunidas na entrada, Ângela olha para trás em nossa direção, sorrindo calorosamente quando o guia começa a dar- boas-vindas ao grupo. Ela não tem ideia do quanto seu sorriso ajuda. Pelo menos uma pessoa, além de Alice e Rose, está do nosso lado.

Edward finalmente se vira para mim, quando todo mundo está fora do alcance sonoro, sua expressão séria, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Você não tem nada que se desculpar, Bella. Tudo o que você está sentindo é válido, e eu acho que eu me senti estúpido por não prever como isso poderia afetar G e Bree. Eu não sabia como responder, então eu não respondi . Eu sou péssimo. "

"Você não é péssimo. Vamos esquecer o que eu disse. Nós vamos lidar com as coisas quando elas vierem. Eu poderia estar me preocupando por nada." Eu varro pra fora o argumento, andando com ele para o grupo para experimentar o museu das crianças com as crianças. Os olhos do meu filho alargam juntamente com os das outras crianças quando o guia explica os benefícios da reciclagem.

Todos os olhares malvados partindo das mamães monstros não tiram o sorriso do meu rosto quando vejo meu filho se maravilhar com tudo ao seu redor. E quando eu olho para Edward, ele não está olhando para o guia, ou os filhos, ou as mães.

Ele está olhando para mim com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Eu só poderia me derreter um pouco mais.

...

Cerca de uma hora e meia mais tarde, as crianças estão ocupadas escavando uma grande caixa de areia cheia de ossos de dinossauro falsos e pedaços de cerâmica cuidadosamente colocados, quando Edward chama a todos para o almoço. As crianças rapidamente se limpam e organizam-se nos bancos de piquenique que estão localizados à direita fora da estufa.

Estou dispersando seus almoços ensacados junto com os outros acompanhantes quando estou perto o suficiente para ouvir uma determinada conversa.

"Minha mãe diz que sua mãe e o Sr. Cullen fazem um monte de batidas*."

_*É uma palavra em inglês banging que pode significar transar e também bater, mas não dá pra traduzi-la sem mudar o contexto da historia, então vai ficar batidas, sabe como se eles batessem a cama quando transassem, o que acaba se encaixando pra quem não entendeu._

_Diga o que agora? O quê?_

"Batida? O que você quer dizer?" meu filho inocente pergunta.

Pequena Tiffany Freeman, cuja mãe, Peggy, é uma das mães piranhas conosco hoje, enfia o nariz no ar como se ela tivesse informação super secreta.

"Bater! Como fazer um monte de barulho. Ela diz que sua mãe e o Sr. Cullen provavelmente fazem tanto barulho que acordam os vizinhos no meio da noite."

Eu imediatamente procuro Edward com os meus olhos. Quando ele vê a minha expressão de puro pânico, ele faz o seu caminho sem parecer demasiado apressado.

"Eu quero esganar o pescoço de Tiffany. Posso fazer isso? Isso seria ilegal, certo?" Eu sussurro quando ele começa a ouvir.

"Você está mentindo! Você não acha que eu iria saber se eles estivessem batendo? Quer dizer, eu acho que eu iria ouvi-los batendo as coisas em casa! E eu nunca vi nenhuma bateria ao redor."

"Bem, talvez eles façam isso quando você não está por perto", a menina responde, batendo os cílios, assim como sua mãe fofoqueira.

"Ok, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Tiffany? Você terminou seu sanduíche? Acho que você precisa deixar Garrett sozinho, para que possamos terminar de comer e irmos para a melhor parte do museu, não é?"

Oh, Edward. Melhor. Homem. De Sempre.

Tiffany tem pelo menos a decência de olhar um pouco envergonhada, deixando cair rapidamente a cabeça e tomando o negócio de comer.

Quando Edward olha para mim de novo, seus olhos são de desculpas. Mas não por muito tempo.

Nós dois tenazmente tentamos conter o riso incontrolável que está ansioso para escapar. Edward parece vermelho e confuso, como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Eu provavelmente tenho a mesma aparência, mas não tão bonita.

Ângela olha para nós, confusa. "Eu vou te dizer mais tarde:" Eu falo, depois ela acena com a cabeça e continua distribuindo caixas de suco.

Esta é a mais memorável excursão que eu já estive.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Crianças são tristes **

**Essa esses excursão vai ser Épica em kkkkkkkkkk**


	18. 17- Sopa de galinha para o Coração

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Capítulo 17- Sopa de galinha para o Coração**_

Eu estou miserável.

Simplesmente miserável.

Dor de cabeça, dor de garganta, os olhos pesados e ... Ótimo, agora a febre.

Eu olho para o termômetro novamente para ter certeza que eu não estou tendo alucinações. Quando os números reorientam eu suspiro enquanto contemplo meu plano de ataque.

Deveria haver uma regra natural para que as mães não ficassem doentes.

Eu deveria saber, também. G pegou algum vírus na escola poucos dias após a excursão e teve que ficar em casa por dois dias, coitado.

Mas agora ele está bem melhor e eu tenho negociado para ele a famosa canja de galinha da mãe.

O pior é que Edward e eu deveríamos ter outro encontro hoje à noite.

Agora eu estou doente e com tesão. Não é uma boa combinação. Tipo, de modo algum.

Eu disse a ele para ficar longe quando ele ligou para saber como eu estava esta manhã. Ele jurou que não estava vindo me ver, mas algo na voz dele me disse que ele provavelmente estava cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

_Suspiro._ Seus dedos.

Eu não vi os dedos ou o delicioso corpo ligados a eles nesses últimos dias.

Isto é altamente inaceitável.

Mas é totalmente culpa minha desde que eu era a única a dizer-lhe para ficar longe. Eu não quero que ele fique doente.

Enviei Garrett para a casa dos meus pais para que eu pudesse me concentrar em descansar e ser miserável, ao mesmo tempo, permitindo-me estar no meu sofá quando eu saio da zona assistindo House Hunters, Chopped, e Yard Crashers*.

_*São series de TV._

Depois de cerca do terceiro intervalo de televisão estúpido, Alice liga para contar a fábula do seu último encontro com Jasper. As coisas parecem estar ficando muito sérias entre eles. Estou impressionada. Talvez ela vá finalmente comprometer-se.

Eu também conto a ela sobre a excursão, completa com observações inapropriadas de pessoas de cinco anos de idade, sobre batidas. Quando eu termino com a história eu tenho Alice em pontos, rindo e bufando.

Eu estou contente de fornecer o seu entretenimento às minhas custas.

"Oh, Bella. Você nunca faz algo simples não é?"

"Não, por que eu? Simples não gosta de mim. Complicado é o meu nome do meio."

"Bem, todas elas são apenas cadelas invejosas. Você tem o homem que elas querem. Assim, quando chegamos a conhecê-lo? Sério, Bella, Rosie e eu não vimos você desde que você começou a ver o Sr. Calças quentes . A sua ainda vagina está intacta? "Alice brinca.

"Ugh, eu queria que esse não fosse o problema. Eu não tenho visto ele em 72 horas..." Eu paro antes de tossir um pulmão para o receptor.

"Maldição, mulher, você soa como se estivesse morrendo. Vá dormir ou algo assim, eu tenho que ir de qualquer maneira. Nos falamos em breve!"

Eu tusso um tudo bem antes de desligar e fazer exatamente isso. Mas antes mesmo de chegar às escadas, uma batida rápida que eu já conheço tão bem ressoa através do espaço.

Meus chinelos fazem um som arrastando quando eu dou passos lentos para a porta antes de abri-la a revelar o meu salvador. Um lado de sua boca se eleva para formar aquele sorriso que eu amo tanto quando combinado com os óculos. Inferno, eu amo o sorriso, por si próprio.

Eu me casaria com aquele sorriso.

"Eu pensei que eu tinha lhe dito para ficar longe", eu digo asperamente, minha garganta arranhada. Eu estou apenas metade séria. Eu estou meio em êxtase por ele estar aqui.

"Ah, sim, você disse. Mas, eu estou começando a sentir alguns sintomas em mim para que eu percebesse que eu estava condenado de qualquer maneira. Prefiro estar condenado com você perto de mim", argumenta Edward quando ele se inclina para beijar-me na testa antes de andar passando por mim para dentro da casa.

"E eu trouxe sorvete, então você não pode me chutar para fora agora." Ele levanta a sacola de supermercado na mão, sorrindo amplamente.

"Bem, nesse caso, sinta-se em casa", eu cedo, não sendo capaz de resistir ao sorvete ou o professor quente o segurando.

"O que você tem aí?" Eu tento soar sexy quando eu deslizo para ele. Eu provavelmente pareço ridícula fazendo isso de moletom antigo e chinelos com meu cabelo no coque mais desarrumado conhecido pelo homem, mas eu estou esperando que a voz rouca criada pela dor de garganta e a tosse vão se traduzir em sensualidade.

Quando Edward ri em meus esforços, tenho certeza que eu falhei.

"Food Phish*", ele responde, levando o pequeno pote do céu de mim e me dando uma colher, uma vez que vamos para a cozinha.

_*Marca de sorvete __feito com sorvete de chocolate, caramelo, marshmellow, da marca Bem & Jerry._

"Dê-me, dê-me !" Eu canto, abrindo e fechando as mãos quando elas chegam para as mercadorias.

"Ah, ah, ah", ele fala, segurando o pote acima de sua cabeça e franzindo os lábios. Que idiota. Um idiota adorável. Idiotorável.

"Ugh, você não quer me beijar, eu tenho germes de cão", eu lamento.

Edward ri novamente. "Você acabou de referenciar Lucy do Feliz Natal, Charlie Brown*?"

_*_ _Charlie Brown foi um dos personagens originais de__Peanuts__quando a série estreou em__1950__, e o centro da primeira piada. À parte das diferenças estilísticas no desenho de Schulz na época, Charlie Brown sempre permaneceu com a mesma aparência._

"Uh, talvez?" Eu abaixo a minha cabeça, mas no topo para ele através dos meus cílios. Eu posso ser um pouco fã de Peanuts.

"Deus, eu sabia que havia uma razão pela qual eu estava com você, Venha cá." Ele coloca o sorvete no balcão e envolve seus braços em volta de mim.

"Não, eu estou nojenta," Eu tento afastá-lo. Estou totalmente fingindo. Eu totalmente quero que ele me beije.

"Não, você não está, e eu já estou doente, então a coisa toda de contaminação está cancelada". Ele se inclina e beija o meu pescoço outra vez.

Sua boca em mim torna-me inútil quando eu derreto com ele, fechando os olhos e com malditos arrepios escapando.

Seus lábios começam a viajar ao longo da minha mandíbula até que rastejam até meus lábios. Eu não posso dizer não.

Você não pode dizer não para os lábios de Edward. Nunca, nunca.

"Mas ... mas ... oh ... sim, bem ali ... mas ... escola ... Mmmm ... trabalho ... oh, droga ..." Eu sou uma bagunça atrapalhada quando ele desliza os lábios dele para o outro lado do meu pescoço, mordiscando e beijando antes de chegar logo abaixo da minha orelha.

"Para isso que os meus dias de licença médica são," ele murmura as vibrações fazendo meus mamilos ficarem em posição de sentido.

Acho que murmuro alguns sons ininteligíveis que talvez sejam palavras, mas na verdade não.

Muito em breve Edward se afasta, e eu amuo.

Edward chega e me entrega o Phish Food e a colher e fica atrás de mim, levando-me por meus ombros para o sofá da sala.

Quando eu boto a colher na primeira mordida em minha boca eu gemo obscena, tendo o máximo de Edward e o pego olhando para os meus lábios. Eu decido adicionar outra lambida para uma boa medida.

"Então, onde está a Bree?" Eu pergunto.

Isso parece sacudi-lo para fora de seu transe. "Ela está dormindo hoje à noite nos meus pais. Pai a pegou um pouco mais cedo." Assim que ele pronuncia as palavras, seu nariz torce adoravelmente e ele acena a mão para mim, virando a cabeça e espirrando em seu braço.

"Uh oh. Você não estava brincando. Você está doente. Meu pobre bebê," Eu arrulho, estendendo a mão para correr meus dedos por seu cabelo. Seus olhos rolam para a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto ele solta um longo suspiro.

"Isso é tão bom. Você não tem ideia."

"Bem, você vai ter que esperar até eu terminar o sorvete. Prometo dar-lhe uma massagem no couro cabeludo completo quando eu acabar."

Sua cabeça parece descansar na minha direção quando seus penetrantes olhos verdes encontraram os meus. "Eu deveria estar dando-lhe uma massagem, você está mais doente do que eu estou, e eu realmente vim aqui para mimá-la um pouco."

"Me mimar? Oh, baby, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer você?" Exclamo dramaticamente, colocando o pote de phishy bondade de Deus sobre a mesa, percebendo que eu tive o suficiente.

Quando eu olho para ver por que ele está tão tranquilo, eu inclino minha cabeça. É evidente a partir sua expressão hesitante que algo está em sua mente.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Ele está olhando para mim de novo, os olhos sérios.

Quando eu levanto as sobrancelhas, em silêncio, levando-o a responder, sorrio docemente.

"Eu te amo".

Minha respiração engata.

Ele me ama?

Ele me ama.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt ele disse que ama ela, com meleca e descabela *.***

**Eu adoroooo esse Edward e a Bella entao kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**MINHA BELLA FAVORITA**

**Gente essa fic ta em reta final, só mais 3 cap pra acabar :'(**

**Mas boas noticias, eu ja traduzi todos os cap, e eles ja foram ate revisados *.***

**Então vou postar por coment, deu uns 10 coments, mesmo se ja tiver postado no dia posto de novo em \o/**

**Então comentando adoidado **


	19. 18 – Gesundheit

_Traduzido PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Vivian_

**_Capítulo 18 – Gesundheit*_**

_*Significa "saúde" em alemão._

Eu estou tendo alucinações. Isso é exatamente o que isto é. Eu já li sobre isso.

Você está tão doente que você se torna delirante. É a forma do seu corpo de lidar com germes e a perda de eletrólitos ... ou algo assim.

Mas o Edward está bem aqui, na minha casa, no meu sofá, olhando para mim com os olhos verdes que parecem trevos da sorte ...

Amando.

Ele me ama.

E como é que eu me sinto?

Bem, além de sentir-me como se tivesse sido atropelada por um bando de antílopes como Mufasa em O Rei Leão...

Eu me sinto fodidamente incrível.

Porque, sim. Eu totalmente amo ele também.

"Bella? Ei, você está aí?" A voz de Edward me traz de volta quando ele acena com a mão na frente do meu rosto.

"Huh? Oh sim, sim, eu estou aqui."

"Uh, tudo bem..." Ele começa a ficar todo desconfortável e eu percebo que, apesar de eu admitir meus sentimentos para mim mesma, eu ainda tenho que retribuir em voz alta.

Isso deve ser corrigido, com certeza.

Na minha cabeça, eu estou engatinhando até ele e montando-o como uma deusa do sexo, mas eu tenho certeza que a realidade é que eu pareço uma mulher desesperadamente sedenta rastejando em direção a uma bela miragem.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu sorriso cresce quando eu me instalo sobre suas coxas, minhas mãos imediatamente atando-se através de seu cabelo. Ele suspira e fecha os olhos em agradecimento, mas eu posso sentir a tensão irradiando para fora de seu corpo.

"Edward". Seus olhos se abrem e se concentram intensamente em mim.

"Eu... Eu..." Oh, Deus. Não.

"Sim?" Edward fala lentamente a palavra, esperando pela minha resposta.

"Droga. Alguma vez você já teve vontade de espirrar e isso nunca acontece? Puxa, isso é uma merda!" Eu lamento, frisando meu nariz fechado com o polegar e o dedo indicador.

Edward olha com diversão nervosa quando o desejo diminui.

"Okay. Estou bem agora. Onde eu estava?" Eu suavizo a minha mão sobre o queixo desalinhado. Seus olhos são fogo.

"Edward, eu am... Eu... am... Achewww!"

Fecho meus olhos bem fechados em reação ao espirro violento e repentino que sai da minha boca. Tão repentino, de fato, que eu não sou capaz de cobri-lo a tempo.

Oh, Deus. O que eu fiz? Eu só espirrei por todo o meu namorado, com quem eu estava prestes a confessar o meu eterno amor. Por favor, alguém, apenas me coloque fora da minha miséria.

Eu estou com medo de abrir meus olhos e ter acesso ao dano. Edward não se moveu, não disse uma palavra. Eu nem acho que ele está respirando.

Mas então eu sinto o tremor. Mas que diabos? Eu bravamente abro um olho. Os olhos de Edward estão bem fechados, os lábios fortemente pressionados juntos quando seus ombros tremem.

Ele está rindo. O filho da mãe está rindo de mim, e eu estou mortificada. Isto não é como eu tinha imaginado este momento.

Antes que eu possa pensar muito, eu estou fora dele e fujo para o meu quarto, onde eu fecho a porta e atiro-me na cama e me enrolo em uma posição fetal, esperando desaparecer. Um pequeno soluço me escapa e agora eu sou apenas uma confusão fungando.

Eu ouço seus passos familiares e uma batida calma na minha porta. Eu não me incomodo de responder porque eu sei que ele está chegando independentemente. Ele praticamente vive aqui de qualquer maneira.

Há um mergulho no colchão ao meu lado e seu calor me rodeia quando ele me abraça em direção ao seu peito.

"Shh. Bella, baby, por que você está chorando? Desculpe-me, se eu ri. Juro que não estava rindo de você. Por favor, Bella. Fale comigo. Porque você está chorando?"

Ele soa tão sincero e arrependido. Eu estraguei tudo.

"Eu estraguei tudo!" Eu soluço.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, eu arruinei o momento. Você fez tudo tão perfeito, e do jeito que você disse foi tão simples, tão determinado. Que eu queria fazer o mesmo." Eu me viro para encará-lo e olhar em seus olhos compassivos. "Eu queria olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer que eu amo você, e então eu tenho que ir estragar tudo com o meu resfriado estúpido e eu espirro na sua cara como um maldito garoto sem modos... "

"Bella..."

"... E queria ser toda sexy para você, e você se parece tão bom pra caramba entre as minhas pernas, e seus olhos ... Gah! Seus olhos são tão expressivos e verdes ..."

"Baby..."

"... Assim, tão verdes, e eu provavelmente pareço como a morte requentada e você... VOCÊ parece comestível, mesmo quando você está doente, eu não posso mesmo..."

Sua voz forte me desperta do meu divagar.

"Bella!"

"Hmm?"

"Você percebe que você acabou de me dizer que você me ama?"

"Huh?" Será que eu?

"Você acabou de me dizer que você me ama." Ele sorri aquele sorriso lindo que me mata a cada momento.

"Eu fiz? Quando?" Deus, eu sou uma idiota.

"Sim, você fez. Bem no começo de seu pequeno discurso, a propósito, você é bonitinha pra caramba quando você faz isso, mas sim, você disse isso. Você me disse que queria olhar nos meus olhos e dizer me que você me ama. Bem, na verdade você acabou de fazer. Além disso, eu também te amo. Tanto, Bella ". Ele me puxa para frente até que nossas testas estão se tocando.

"Eu sou uma idiota. Eu não posso acreditar que eu nem me lembro de dizer, pela primeira vez," eu sussurro, fungando quando Edward limpa a última das minhas lágrimas.

"Bem, você está aqui agora, você pode dizer isso de novo, você sabe", diz ele provocativamente. Eu sorrio.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Quase desde o início, eu acho."

"Mesmo aqui. Agora, você quer tirar uma soneca? Porque eu poderia usar uma depois que você espalhou seus germes de morte em cima de mim. Acho que sua penitência deve ser ficar aqui na cama comigo e atender a todas as minhas necessidades", , diz ele, balançando suas sobrancelhas como um nerd.

"Você é um cafona".

"Mas você me ama", diz ele, sorrindo satisfeito.

"Eu amo. Eu realmente amo."

Ele se inclina e me beija no nariz, em seguida, nos lábios. Nenhuma língua. Porque estamos doentes, e isso é meio nojento.

"Então, dormir, sim?"

"Sim. Sono é bom." Eu bocejo. Edward se instala na cama, quando nós dois tiramos a roupa e ficamos nas nossas roupas íntimas debaixo das cobertas.

Ele me ama. Eu sorrio quando eu derivo para a terra dos sonhos.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Gente eu ri tanto quando ela espirrou na cara dele kkkkkkkkkk**

**Só essa Bella mesmo**

**Amandooooooo o amor de vocês pela fic, e teve até mais que 10 coments \o/**

**Posto o 19 ainda hj, se tiver coments ok**

**bjsss**


	20. 19 - Oh, os lugares que vou

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Vivian_

**_Capítulo 19 - Oh, os lugares que vou_**

O ano escolar continua em meio a mais excursões, projetos de ciência da classe, animais de estimação da classe, e sim, mães da classe*.

_*É aquela mãe que faz um pouco de tudo na escola do filho, e está sempre ajudando o professor e a classe com tudo._

Eu sou a mãe da classe. Todo mundo sabe disso. Mas de vez em quando, é necessário mais ajuda. Infelizmente tenho que lidar com a ocasional mãe divorciada delirante que pensa que eu sou facilmente substituída.

Hum, nem tanto, minha querida.

Claro, ela faz algumas grandes decorações para a festa da classe de fim de ano, e ela é única a ajudar nas reuniões e o resto dos pais nas vendas de comida e cupcakes, mas porém...

Eu só não gosto dela.

Não que eu achasse que Edward estaria nunca ... nunca estaria atraído para a mulher, ou mulheres (porque há sempre mais do que uma... elas são como tubarões circulando), mas sua audácia de pensar que ele poderia ser influenciado ...

Boba mãe divorciada, cozinheira, de falsos- peitos de plástico...

Ele me ama.

Ele também está se mudando no final do ano.

Nossas crianças estão levando tudo na esportiva, na verdade. G, é claro, idolatra Edward. E mesmo que Bree tivesse levado um pouco de tempo para se aquecer para mim, estamos em um bom momento em nosso relacionamento. Eu me lembro quando Edward e eu decidimos pegar o mergulho e morarmos juntos, fizemos planos com as crianças. Edward levou G em uma viagem de pesca e ligação de machos à beira do lago, e Bree e eu tivemos dia de spa para meninas.

_Três meses antes..._

"Então que cor quer pintar suas unhas?" Eu pergunto quando eu alinho os vidros de esmaltes para ela escolher.

Bree bebe seu smoothie de morango do seu canudo flexível. Ela parece tão bonita com o cabelo molhado enrolado em uma pequena toalha branca em cima da cabeça dela. Seus olhos verdes estalam assim como seu pai quando ela está excitada.

"Eu gosto do roxo claro!"

Eu arranco o vidro a partir da fila e o abro, colocando sua pequena mão na bandeja de jantar de TV que eu configurei como uma mesa de manicure improvisada, completa com toalha, polidor de unha e tigela de água com aroma floral.

Quando eu deslizo a tinta na unha do polegar, abordo o assunto.

"Então, Bree, o que você acha sobre o seu pai e eu sermos namorado e namorada?"

Ela inclina a cabeça, olhando-me pintar.

"Está tudo bem. Quer dizer, vocês tem sido namorado e namorada por um longo tempo, não é?"

"Sim, mas você sabe, você e eu nunca tivemos a chance de falar muito sobre as coisas. Você é uma jovem muito inteligente, e eu sei que você deve ter algumas perguntas para mim ou o seu pai." Eu espero que a sugestão leve-a a derramar algumas de suas opiniões reais.

"É difícil falar com o papai. Ele é um menino."

Eu ri, pintando seu mindinho. "Sim, eu sei. Meninos não entendem, não é?"

Ela ri timidamente e balança a cabeça.

"Bem, é mais fácil falar comigo? Sabe, desde que eu sou uma garota e tudo mais?" Eu pergunto.

"Claro. Acho que é por isso que eu estou feliz que você é a namorada do papai. Uma das razões", ela compartilha, sua boca franzindo até o canudo para outro gole do smoothie na mesa.

"Uma das razões? Há mais razões?"

Ela olha para mim através de seus cílios e hesita quando ela cora.

"Vamos lá, você pode me dizer:" Eu pressiono, estabelecendo-lhe a mão pintada de lado e pego a outra.

"Bem, você faz o papai feliz. Ele sorri o tempo todo."

Agora eu estou corando.

"Ele me faz muito feliz, Bree. Assim, muito feliz", eu digo, minha voz um pouco rouca de emoção.

"Eu sei." Ela acena com a cabeça, admirando a mão bem cuidada e termina sorrindo.

"Bem, o que você diria se eu lhe dissesse que seu pai e eu queremos viver na mesma casa, para que possamos estar juntos o tempo todo? É algo que você estaria bem com isso?" Pegunto lentamente, medindo cuidadosamente a reação dela.

Bree parece refletir um pouco, ainda me observando pintar a outra mão antes de responder.

"Eu acho que eu gostaria. Onde viveremos? Sua casa ou na minha?"

"Eu não sei ainda. Seu pai e eu realmente não decidimos ainda. Podemos encontrar um novo lugar para nos mudarmos."

"Nós vamos ser uma família?"

Eu tusso. Esta pequena certamente não faz rodeios.

"Você quer que sejamos uma família?" Eu borrifo o spray de secagem instantânea em suas unhas só para agir casualmente, mas por dentro, eu estou estourando. Meu estômago está em nós.

Ela pondera as coisas novamente.

"Eu gostaria muito disso."

Então, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio confortável, ela fala novamente.

"Você e o papai vão se casar?"

Outro acesso de tosse de mim. Merda, se recomponha, Swan. Eu trago o meu copo de água para baixo antes de responder.

"Talvez algum dia. Você estaria bem com isso?"

"Será que isso significa que você seria minha mamãe?"

Merda. Seus olhos são verdes brilhando com esperança.

"Eu não sei, Bree. Isso caberia a você e seu pai. Eu te amo muito, não importa o que você decidir."

Bree sorri alegremente. "Isso significa que G seria como se fosse meu irmão mais novo? Eu seria uma irmã mais velha que pode mandar nele", diz ela. Tenho certeza de que ela está falando para si mesma em voz alta.

Eu tento controlar meu riso e morder o lábio. Eu realmente amo essa menina.

A cabeça de repente encaixa quando ela pergunta: "Então, quando é que vamos mudar?"

Não é preciso dizer, que o resto da tarde é gasto rindo e fofocando sobre meninos, ela tem uma quedinha por Sam, um garoto loiro em sua classe e o que ela quer fazer para as férias de verão. Quando ela tagarela, ela pinta cada uma de minhas unhas com uma cor diferente, uma bagunça.

Melhor dia de sempre.

"Mãe, eu quero usar o meu chapéu quadrado agora ... Posso? Posso?"

Oh, meu filho a choramingar.

"Querido, você tem que esperar até a cerimônia de formatura começar. São apenas nove horas da manhã. Sr. Cullen vai ler uma história agora, lembra?" Decidimos que ele chamaria Edward de Sr. Cullen, enquanto estão na escola. Ele é Edward em casa.

Hoje é o último dia de aula. Último dia do jardim de infância para o meu bebê.

Cale-se, ele ainda é o meu bebê.

Sr. Cullen passa por mim, muito sorrateiramente desliza na minha bunda com as costas da mão. Ninguém pode ver ... mas eu sei.

Ele é totalmente um homem bunda.

"Ok, meninos e meninas, vamos nos reunir em torno no tapete de leitura", ele anuncia para os pequeninos, que se apressam para ser o primeiro a sentar tão perto da frente quanto possível, sentados cruzando-se na bagunça. Sento-me em uma das pequenas cadeiras a poucos metros atrás da massa de crianças e sorrio quando eu ouço a sua voz super sexy ler para eles.

Isso me deixa excitada vê-lo ler, mesmo quando ele faz as vozes dos personagens. Processe-me. Um olhar em volta para as outras mães na sala e eu estou muito danadamente positiva que elas sentem o mesmo.

Só que ele é meu, cadelas.

"Essa história é chamada de 'Oh, os lugares que você vai passar" por Dr. Seuss.

_Parabéns!_

_Hoje é seu dia!_

_Você está fora de ótimos lugares!_

_Você está fora e longe!_

_Você tem cérebro em sua cabeça._

_Você tem os pés nos seus sapatos._

_Você pode dirigir-se a_

_Qualquer direção que você escolher._

_Você está no seu próprio país._

_E você sabe o que você sabe._

_E você é quem vai decidir para onde ir..."_

Todos na sala estão esperando encantados pela voz forte e clara de Edward enquanto ele recita um dos meus livros favoritos de todos os tempos de Dr. Seuss. É perfeito para a ocasião, quando todos os nossos pequeninos avançam para novas aventuras e crescem e se tornam grandes meninos e meninas.

Há momentos em que eu derramei uma pequena lágrima, sabendo que o tempo passa num piscar de olhos. E quando os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus de vez em quando, ele sorri aquele sorriso que é só para mim. Nesses momentos, eu sei que ele vai estar lá para qualquer outro marco que nossos filhos alcançarem.

O resto do dia voa. Pizza e biscoitos são consumidos, refrigerante, suco e ponche são consumidos, e finalmente... FINALMENTE, G anda até o Sr. Cullen, usando seu chapéu e pendão de fios e recebe seu diploma de jardim de infância. G é mais brilhante do que qualquer estrela, e eu posso ver o orgulho de Edward enquanto ele pega meu olhar e pisca.

"Como você está resistindo?" Edward sussurra ao limpar os pratos de papel vazios e manchas de cobertura das mesas depois que o sino tocou e todo mundo foi para casa.

"Eu estou bem. Estou bem." Eu olho para ver Bree ajudar G a colocar todos os seus presentes em sua mochila.

Ela já é sua irmã mais velha.

O pensamento me faz querer estourar.

"Ei, nós temos um compromisso com o agente de manhã para dar uma olhada em alguns lugares perto de La Push. Imaginei que poderíamos fazer um dia disso e passar o resto do dia na praia. O Que você diz?" Sua mão cobre a parte de trás do meu pescoço, massageando-o levemente enquanto ele beija minha testa.

"Isso seria ótimo. As crianças vão adorar."

"Verdade. Mas você sabe a verdadeira razão pela qual eu estou sugerindo é que eu tenho que te ver de biquíni", diz ele com um sorriso, meneando suas sobrancelhas por trás de seus óculos.

"Uma imagem e tanto. Talvez eu só queira ver você com o peito nu em calções. Já pensou nisso?" Eu arqueio a sobrancelha em troca.

Nós dois rimos do ridículo de tudo isso. Nós vimos um ao outro incontáveis vezes nus, e ainda estamos com tesão sobre roupa de banho.

Edward olha para certificar-se de que as crianças estão em seu próprio pequeno mundo antes de se voltar para mim envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu amo sentir o calor dele contra mim. Eu nunca vou me cansar disso.

Seus lábios de pluma tocam minha orelha. "Um dia desses, eu vou levar você para alguma praia tranquila e fazer você ser minha para sempre."

Os tremores que se seguem à essa afirmação são quebra de recorde mundial e, sinceramente, eu estou surpresa que eu ainda estou de pé.

"Eu vou cobrar isso de você. Enquanto você usar seus óculos." Nós nos beijamos profundamente, o tipo de beijo que as pessoas escrevem sobre. Ele é abrangente e viciante. Eu quero mais. Mas ainda estamos no seu local de trabalho e entre pequenos olhos. Nós beijamos um último beijo antes de nos separarmos sem ar, e ele fala.

"Sim? Usando óculos?"

"Oh Sim. Sempre usando os óculos.".

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ah esses óculos, agora vou ver um cara de óculos vou pensar besteira kkkkkk**

**EU amooo essa Bella, e ela e a Bree, não foi fofo demais**

**Ela é uma menininha tão fofa *.***

**Ain esse é o ultimo, só tem mais o epilogo agora e acabou :(**

**Então bora comentar \o/**


	21. 20 – Epilogo

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Vivian_

**_Capítulo 20 – Epilogo_**

"Eu não estou."

"Você está."

"Não".

"Você está muito."

"Você é um idiota."

"Enquanto eu estiver certo. O que eu estou, à propósito."

Ugh. Aquele maldito sorriso presunçoso dele. Eu vou chutá-lo para fora dele... ou beijá-lo. É discutível.

"Por que você diz isso, só porque eu não gosto do cheiro dessa porcaria?"

"Bella, eu estou fazendo waffles de mirtilo. Eles são seus favoritos. Você nunca os recusaria." Edward levanta a testa na minha direção quando ele está terminando os waffles infernais.

"Você fez algo diferente neles. Eles cheiram horríveis", eu digo, amassando meu nariz e abrindo uma janela. Bleh.

"Eu não fiz nada de diferente. Você está grávida. Isso é tudo."

"Oh, pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado..."

"Você também está atrasada."

Por que o meu marido conhece o meu ciclo melhor do que eu?

"Eu estou sempre atrasada, você sabe disso. Sou irregular."

"Hum, não. Você foi muito bem no tempo desde o ano passado."

Quando eu saí do controle de natalidade.

Vamos ser claros. Eu não queria sair do controle de natalidade, mas ele estava fazendo alguma merda para os meus humores e meus hormônios estavam em todo o lugar assim a minha ginecologista e eu decidimos parar de tomá-lo.

E eu nunca consegui voltar.

E não é que eu não quero ter outro filho, especialmente um com Edward, mas eu quero estar certa. E eu estou certa.

"Eu vou provar isso. Assim que você buscar G e Bree na escola, eu vou Walgreens* e consigo um teste. E você está tão errado. E você vai ter que comer suas palavras... ou eu. Uma coisa ou outra", eu pisco quando ele se vira e balança a cabeça com minha grosseria.

_*Uma farmácia_

Ele secretamente adora.

Tanto a minha grosseria quanto me comer .

Sim, estamos casados há cerca de um ano e meio. Nada demais. Nós compramos uma casa em Port Angeles e tivemos a cerimônia no quintal apenas com a nossa família e amigos mais próximos.

Edward tomou um emprego de professor no Departamento de Educação na faculdade comunitária de PA. Isso deu-lhe flexibilidade suficiente para estar muito em casa, e ele foi capaz de escapar das piranhas de Forks conhecidas como as incômodas Forks mamães.

Então, quando Edward finalmente sai com Bree e G no reboque, eu pego minha bolsa e as chaves e vou para a farmácia para provar que ele estava errado. Eu não estou grávida.

...

"Merda".

Eu olho novamente.

"Merda, merda, merda!"

Eu olho novamente.

"Não, não pode ser. Estou fazendo outro."

Malditos testes de gravidez de marcas genéricas. Você não pode contar com aqueles nenhum pouco.

Abro outro pacote. Desta vez, eu furo a EPT digital*. Essas linhas podem significar qualquer coisa realmente.

_*Teste de gravidez digital, esse é a prova de falhas._

Uma hora mais tarde...

"Não. Isso está errado. Isso é besteira."

Eu olho para os testes colocados precariamente na borda da minha pia.

Todos os seis deles.

Sim, eu exagerei um pouco.

"FODA-SE"

Ele está certo.

Pego meu celular e ligo para Ângela.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?"

"Hey, Ang. Tenho uma pequena pergunta para você."

"Chuta".

"É possível ter um falso positivo num teste de gravidez?"

"O QUÊ? Oh, meu Deus, Bella! Você está grávida?"

"Responda à maldita pergunta, Ang."

"Hum, não, docinho. Você deveria saber isso, você já tem um, não é?"

"Sim, mas eu nunca fiz um teste em casa. Eu estava no meu anual quando o ginecologista teve que me fazer um teste quando eu não estava me sentindo bem."

"Oh, bem, sim. Não. Você pode ter um falso positivo, mas não falsos negativos".

"Droga".

"Bella, você não está feliz com isso ou algo assim?" Ângela pergunta cautelosamente.

"Não, eu estou... Eu estou feliz. Sim... Estou, Ang. Eu não quero nada mais do que ter uma criança com Edward. Tipo, isso é..." Eu suspiro alto, porque esta é a primeira vez que eu realmente percebo que estou emocionada.

"Então? Qual é o problema?"

"Edward jurou que estava grávida, e eu queria provar que ele estava errado. Ugh, ele vai ser tão impossível de conviver uma vez que ele souber que ele estava certo."

Ângela ri. "Vocês são como crianças, você sabe disso?"

"Sim, bem, ele começou."

"Bem, por que vale a pena, parabéns, Bella. Estou tão, tão animada por ambos. Wow, G e Bree vão ser irmão e irmã mais velhos."

Depois de dizer adeus eu fico olhando para os testes novamente e suspiro.

"Grávida". Eu olho para mim mesma no espelho e sorrio.

...

"Querida, eu estou em casa."

"Você é um cafona".

Ele está atrás de mim e beijando meu pescoço, suas mãos errantes em todo lugar que queiram.

"Mas você me ama quando eu sou brega".

"Brega e tarado. Você tem ambos acontecendo agora", eu digo, empurrando minha bunda contra sua semi ereção.

"Mmm, você está certa sobre isso. Como está se sentindo? Você fez os testes?"

"Sim".

"E?"

"Eles estão no banheiro." Tento permanecer impassível em meu tom. Eu não quero revelar nada. Ele me libera e me olha com curiosidade por cima do ombro enquanto ele caminha para o nosso banheiro.

Então eu o ouço. O momento que eu tenho temido.

"HA! EU SABIA!" Sua voz rouca através da casa. Ele está de volta em um flash com uma das varas na qual eu fiz xixi em sua mão.

"Eu disse." Bastardo presunçoso.

"Sim, sim, sim". Eu sirvo a última colher de sorvete na minha tigela e caio no sofá.

Edward me segue e senta-se ao meu lado, colocando meus pés em seu colo. Ele parece um pouco para baixo. Quando ele olha para mim com aqueles brilhante verdes, olhos tristes, quero rastejar e fazer tudo ir embora.

"Você não está feliz com isso?" Ele está sério, de repente.

"O quê? Não. Não, querido. Estou emocionada. Estou chateada que eu estava errada e você ganhou".

"Oh, por favor, isso não é uma competição, Bella."

Eu dou-lhe o olhar de merda de "realmente? Você está falando sério?" um, ele ri.

"Ok, então eu gosto de estar certo..." ele admite. Eu faço beicinho.

Ele vem uma polegada para frente, tomando meu sorvete e colocando-o na mesa de café antes de tomar meu rosto em suas mãos beijando-me na testa, nariz, olhos e, finalmente, os lábios.

"Baby, Nós vamos ter um bebê. Você vai ter o meu bebê." Ele sussurra cada vez que me beija. Eu estou feita. De jeito nenhum eu posso ficar brava com ele.

Eu sorrio. Mais brilhante do que eu tenho nos últimos dias. Eu o beijo de volta.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê."

E tudo está bem no mundo.

**THE END.**

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Esses dois são terriveis kkkkkkk**

**Brigando por ver quem ta certo aiaiai**

**Mas adorei esse final, e eles vão ter um baby *.***

**Divoooooooo**

**Quem amou essa tradução?**

**Eu sei que eu amei e vocês?**

**Mais uma tradução chegando ao fim, mas muitas outras virão \o/**

**Beijocas e nos vemos na proxima ;)**


	22. Bônus - Ela

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Ela: O Professor do Ano**_

"Ok, Bree, dê ao papai um beijo. Vou pegar você amanhã para o almoço, certo?"

Minha filha me dá um beijo e um abraço, quando eu beijo sua têmpora.

"Tchau, papai!" E assim, ela desaparece dentro da casa dos meus pais. Minha mãe ri olhando para ela indo para dentro.

"Obrigado novamente por isso, mamãe."

"Oh, por favor, querido. Como se eu não criasse qualquer desculpa para passar mais tempo com a minha neta. Isso é bom para você, você sabe?" Ela acaricia o meu rosto com a palma da mão.

"Sim, eu estou tentando me convencer disso. Fomos apenas nós dois por tanto tempo, então ser capaz de sair assim e ter uma noite para mim é definitivamente algo para se acostumar."

"Você vai ficar bem, filho. Apenas vá. Tenha um bom tempo. Você nunca sabe... talvez você vá encontrar novos amigos", diz ela, com os olhos sorrindo.

"Obrigado, mais uma vez. Diga _oi _para o papai para mim."

"Vou falar, querido."

Sento-me no meu carro e expiro, deixando escapar a respiração lentamente. Na verdade, estou fazendo isso. Na verdade, estou indo me encontrar com os amigos, tomar uma cerveja ou duas, e simplesmente sair. Isso, para a maioria das pessoas da minha idade, seria apenas mais uma noite fora. Mas, para mim, é um grande passo.

Mesmo que Forks seja pequena, o que lhe falta em tamanho, transborda em um senso de comunidade. Exatamente o que eu quero para Bree. Eu também estou geograficamente mais perto de meus pais aposentados, o que é uma enorme vantagem por várias razões óbvias.

Estou nervoso, mas ansioso para seguir em frente com minha vida. Talvez esta noite vá mudar alguma coisa para mim.

...

Eu envio uma mensagem de texto rápido para Peter para que ele saiba que estou aqui. Eu não obtenho resposta imediata assim eu decido apenas sair do carro e ir para o bar sozinho.

Esta é a primeira vez que eu fiz isso nos últimos anos. Viver com a minha filha não tornou mais fácil conhecer garotas... _mulheres_. Estou um pouco nervoso quando eu entro no espaço escuro e imediatamente olho o bar.

Eu preciso de uma bebida.

Pegando um banquinho, eu aceno para o garçom e, em poucos momentos, eu estou aproveitando uma cerveja gelada.

Eu pego meu telefone, verificando para ver se Peter me mandou uma mensagem de volta e eu não tenho nada.

Eu não sei muito sobre ele. Conhecemo-nos na nova orientação de professores na semana passada, junto com seu amigo Alec. Eles ensinam em Forks High, tendo crescido em Port Angeles. Nós nos demos bem muito bem, e eu percebi que eu poderia usar alguns rostos amigos para me ajudar a me estabelecer em meus arredores.

Eles tinham me convidado para sair hoje à noite, me dizendo que eles estavam trazendo suas namoradas e uma colega de trabalho, Victoria.

Ela é aparentemente bastante atraente. . . e solteira.

Eu fui junto com isso então, mas agora, aqui sentado em um clube escuro, eu não estou muito certo de que este é o melhor lugar para conhecer alguém.

Mas eu estou aqui. E eu vou tentar. Não estou à procura de casamento, depois de tudo.

"Apenas tente ter um bom tempo, seu idiota", murmuro para mim mesmo.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Peter e sua namorada passeiam para dentro.

"Ed! Meu homem! Você está aqui! Espero que você não esteja esperando muito tempo, nós tivemos um pouco .. hum... desviados", diz ele, abaixando a cabeça timidamente, fazendo com que sua namorada faça o mesmo e dê uma risadinha.

Ótimo. Agora eu estou realmente duvidando da minha decisão de sair hoje à noite.

"Não, não. Estava me preparando para pedir outra bebida. Oi, eu sou Edward," eu chego mais perto para apertar sua mão.

"Oh merda, eu sou um idiota. Esta é a minha namorada, Charlotte. Char, esse é Edward Cullen, o novo professor de Forks Elementar." Peter apressa sua introdução, enquanto aponta para o bartender para ordenar nossa bebida.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Uma voz esganiçada. Ela é de algum jeito bonita em uma espécie tímida de ser. Não é meu tipo de forma alguma.

"Então, elementar? Sério? Qual a série?"

"Jardim de infância".

Eu sempre me divirto pelos olhares que eu recebo com esse petisco.

"Sério? Como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu sempre quis ensinar. Ensinei no primeiro grau de volta em Seattle por um tempo. Quando me mudei para cá, jardim de infância era a única posição em aberto, então eu aceitei."

Ela olha espantada. Peter concorda.

"Cara, eu aposto que a mulherada estava toda em cima de você, estou certo?" Ele bate o ombro contra o meu.

Eu riu e me senti imediatamente tímido. "Eu acho".

"Você acha? Bem, eu não estava lá e posso dizer-lhe, provavelmente, tinha todas as mães divorciadas e solteiras alinhadas querendo ser acompanhantes e pais de sala e essas merdas", diz ele quando Charlotte ri.

Eu dou de ombros e tento mudar de assunto, chamando a atenção de Peter. "Então, onde está Alec e sua namorada e aquela mulher Victoria?"

"Ah, eu esqueci de te dizer, Alec disse que não poderia vir. Aparentemente, ele esqueceu que os pais de sua namorada os convidaram para jantar. Ele é muito chicoteado", ele brinca quando Charlotte levemente o bate no peito.

"Oh, bem, isso é bom eu acho", eu respondo.

"E, Victoria, infelizmente, teve alguma outra coisa esta noite. Ela queria vir também. Estava um pouco chateada quando eu disse a ela sobre você e como ela não seria capaz de encontrá-lo hoje à noite, mas seja qual for. Tenho certeza de que haverá outras oportunidades se todos nós mantivermos as saídas.", diz ele, piscando.

Concordo com a cabeça, tomando um gole da minha segunda cerveja.

Isso pode ser uma longa noite.

...

Cerca de uma hora e outra cerveja depois, Peter e Charlotte desapareceram, e eu realmente não quero pensar sobre onde estão ou o que eles podem estar fazendo. Se o seu comportamento PDA* no seu tempo na pista de dança for qualquer indicação...

_*Demonstração de afeto em publico._

Não. Não quero ir para lá.

Estou prestes a fechar a minha conta e tomar um táxi para casa antes do movimento ao meu lado me chamar a atenção.

Sinto um cheiro absolutamente delicioso. Não é comida, mas seja o que for, ele me chamou a atenção.

Ela é uma gracinha. Não... ela é absurdamente bonita. Muito bonita para esta pequena cidade.

Então, ela grita para o barman por uma dose. Ela parece muito feliz, ou muito bêbada, eu não posso decidir. Ela pode estar um pouco de ambos.

Eu não consigo desviar o olhar.

Ela está usando essa pequena coisa preta com as pequenas tiras sobre o ombro e um short-saia muito curto. Debruçando-se sobre o bar, com as pernas brancas leitosas parecem se estender por quilômetros, apoiado em saltos pretos igualmente sensuais.

E eu estou sendo uma merda total cobiçando ela e sua bundinha perfeita.

O que diabos há de errado comigo?

Quando ela olha na minha direção com os olhos expressivos, ela me puxa e eu não consigo resistir.

"Oi".

Brilhante, Edward. Realmente.

"Olá". Sua voz é sexy e abafada, mesmo sobre esta música ridícula que eles estão tocando.

"Eu sou Edward."

"Bella", ela olha para mim novamente com um olhar que eu não posso descrever. Ela está nervosa? Medo de que eu seja algum cara assustador que pega mulheres em bares?

Provavelmente.

Eu olho seu longo, elegante trecho do pescoço enquanto ela joga para trás um lançamento, e eu posso sentir o aperto no meu jeans quando seus longos cabelos castanhos, raspam contra as suas costas.

Estou tentando controlar minha vontade de tocar seu cabelo quando ela se vira para mim, os olhos brilhantes e seu fantástico decote dizendo Olá.

"Quer dançar?"

Puta merda.

"Claro." Porque, sim, eu realmente quero fazer.

Os próximos minutos são intensos.

Ser dada a permissão para colocar minhas mãos sobre uma bela mulher, sob o pretexto de dançar é como empurrar uma criança em uma loja de doces dizendo-lhe para ter isso.

Ela parece incrível, cada centímetro de curva e pele quente que eu sou capaz de tocar é perverso.

Ela é encantadora.

Será que ela sequer percebe isso? Ela provavelmente está acostumada com esta coisa toda de sair.

Oh, sim. A forma como esta menina está em movimento, ela sabe exatamente o que ela está fazendo. Especialmente quando ela sente o que ela está fazendo comigo e se pressiona contra mim.

Merda.

Minhas mãos apertam em torno de seus quadris instintivamente e eu me inclino para ela para que eu possa inalar seu cheiro quente. Quando suas mãos chegam atrás dela para agarrar o cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço, eu estou perdido, incapaz de manter um gemido profundo.

Todas as sensações assumem até que seja só nós. Foda-se, eu nem sequer ouço a música mais.

Eu sou grato quando finalmente posso ouvir a música mudando, e aproveito a oportunidade para obter o controle de mim e apressá-la para fora da pista de dança para se sentar.

Eu nem sei como falar com essa garota, pequena conversa não faria justiça a qualquer momento e eu acabo olhando para ela como um idiota.

Finalmente, eu decido tomar coragem com ela, sussurrando o quão bonita eu acho que ela é, e eu me dou um gemido mental quando eu a vejo tremer.

Isso só me envia por cima da borda e eu decido ir com tudo. Eu deixo minha boca e língua fazer as suas coisas para que eu possa prová-la, senti-la. Antes de eu saber o que está acontecendo, minhas mãos estão puxando-a para mim. Eu a quero em cima de mim, mas eu acho que pode não ser a melhor coisa aqui em público. E mais, nunca se sabe com quem você pode topar, sendo esta uma cidade pequena e tudo.

Mas eu dou uns amassos com ela. Como eu estivesse de volta na escola.

Ela é quente. Ela tem um gosto incrível, o toque de álcool picante totalmente melhora toda a experiência.

Mas assim mesmo, acabou.

Eu ouço alguém, sua amiga a reunir, chamar a atenção dela e puxá-la para fora.

Não, não, não, não, não. Não a leve embora. Fique comigo.

Ela pega minha camisa, querendo seus lábios nos meus novamente. Sim.

Mas eu sei que não é uma boa ideia. Então eu sorrio para sua amiga, lábios ainda ligados a Bella.

Separamos-nos e Bella faz beicinho como uma menina que teve seu brinquedo favorito tirado, a forma como seus lábios inchados franzem me fazem rir... e também me fazem querer rasgar a roupa dela.

Eu digo-lhe adeus, ela está fazendo beicinho novamente. É adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Ela é arrastada antes mesmo de eu ter a premeditação para pedir o número dela.

Droga.

Poucos minutos depois, Peter manda mensagem que ele e Charlotte estão indo para casa, então eu fecho minha conta, ajusto minha virilha e me acalmo antes de sair e encontrá-los.

Peter está muito sóbrio, então ele me leva para casa, prometendo pegar meu carro amanhã comigo.

"Então, você teve um bom tempo? Desculpe, mas meio que me perdi... você sabe como é", Peter diz quando seus olhos encontram os meus através do espelho retrovisor.

"Sim, na verdade, eu tive." Só de pensar em Bella coloco um sorriso no meu rosto e meu pau contrai.

"Cara! Você é o cara! Eu sabia. Eu sabia que a mulherada estaria toda sobre você. Ela era gostosa?"

"Sim, cara. Ela era muito espetacular."

"Então? Você conseguiu o seu número?" Charlotte murmura do banco da frente.

"Uh, não. Eu falhei. Ela foi arrastada por sua amiga antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar a ela."

"Oh! Que Chato. Mas você sabe, Edward, esta cidade é muito pequena. Se ela é daqui, você está prestes a topar com ela em algum momento."

Concordo com a cabeça em silêncio, olhando para a borrão de árvores que passam rapidamente quando nós dirigimos pela noite para minha casa.

Talvez eu tope com ela. Será que ela vai se lembrar de mim? Será que ela vai querer me ignorar? Será que ela vai querer sair com um pai solteiro que ensina um bando de cinco anos de idade?

Eu realmente espero que sim porra.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Olha o que eu achei pervas, um bônus do nosso profward e é pov dele *.***

**Num foi mega divooooo**

**Ele todo nervoso pq ia sair kkk, adorooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ameii esse bônus, infelizmente dessa vez acabou mesmo**

**Mas adorei postar essa fic pra vcs, e mega feliz com coments e o carinho, bjss e nos vemos na próxima tradução.**


End file.
